The Queen And The Maverick
by SORARULES23
Summary: Taking place three years after The Great Thaw, a legendary armored keyblade wielder show's up during Elsa's birthday to defend her home. But underneath that magic 'Shazam' like armored suit. Is a lost eight year old boy who's miserable life will take a turn for the better, thanks to the Queen and the special bond they make for each other. (Cover made by ThatPatheticFanficReader)
1. Prologue

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts Or Frozen Or Anyone else from Disney owned properties.**

 **I have only one OC For now and he may parody off of several Disney characters at times, but in the end i only own this OC.**

 **Also: if i make a mistake, please treat me kindly. This is my first time writing a story.**

 **(PS** **A surprise sidekick from Marvel is also added to this story. He's owned by Disney after all. Also This isn't a love story, It's more of an adoption story.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

In every world, there is a heart. In every person there is a heart. But in the end, home is where the heart truly lies. Whether it would be your real home or the home that was offered. Take the story of Arendelle's world.

Three years have passed since the newly crowned Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Was discovered to be born with the powers of winter. In her fear, Elsa froze her entire kingdom by accident. But in the end, the Queen saved her kingdom thanks to the truth she learned from her sister.

Love will thaw.

This tale of the great thaw has now become a story for generations to cherish.

Queen Elsa has now turn 24 years old today.

There is to be a grand ball for all the people in the kingdom to come. And celebrate not only the day she became queen, but the day she learned to triumph over her fears. And reconnected what was lost in her years of isolation. Her sister.

Elsa was getting ready for the ball, standing in front of the mirror on her dresser. Brushing her hair and making sure her face and her trademark hair braid still matches the way she looked three year ago. And holy crap, The Queen's looks hasn't changed a bit. Except for the tiara on her head

And including for the fact that she has changed, inwardly to be specific. All for the better, and it was all thanks to her sister Princess Anna.

Speaking of Anna.

Elsa then heard a familiar knocking sound from the other side of bedroom door.

"Come in Sis." Elsa replied with a smile.

Anna stepped in wearing her ball dress from the coronation.

"Happy Birthday Sis!" Anna greeted her sister with a hug from behind. "Look at you. Just twenty four years ahead to becoming a treasured relic." Anna gushed.

Elsa couldn't help but giggled and roll her eyes. For a twenty one year old woman, Anna was still quirky and full of energy.

"Thanks Anna, you look beautiful as well." Elsa said before standing from her chair and turning around to get a good look at Anna overjoyed face. " In fact your looking happier than usual, what's up?

"The ceiling…...Okay not really, but i have some really big news to tell you! Look!" Anna said as she displayed a ring on her middle finger in front of Elsa.

If Elsa's jaw could each to the ground, it would really show how shocked she is at this moment. Because it could only mean one thing. "Oh my God, He proposed to you?!" Elsa exclaimed.

"He did! and i said, 'YES'!" Anna squealed. "Kristoff and i are finally getting Married!"

Elsa cheered as she hug Anna with all her might, and yhey both screamed joyfully like little girls

. "Holy crap Anna! If i had tropical powers instead of ice, i think i would be leaking tears of sand out of my eyes!" Elsa giggled with tears in her eye.

"I feel just like a little girl!" Anna giggled so hard.

"That's why i am crying. Your growing up so fast." Elsa said crying in joy while holding on to her baby sister.

"Oh Elsa." Anna said rocking her older sister. "I'm not getting that old, in fact the only one getting old today is you."

Elsa amusly drop her smile in a humorous way. "You couldn't leave that one alone can you?"

Anna cringed a little and bit her tongue. "Sorry…."

"It's okay little sis." Elsa chuckled while kissing her forehead. " Come on, we have a party to attend, with an exciting announcement as a bonus."

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside the castle…...**

The entire kingdom filled the courtyard of the castle, including a few nobles from around the globe. Men entering with women. Elderly women being escorted by gentlemen. Children of all ages coming inside with joy to celebrate their Queen's birthday.

But none of them were aware that they were being watched. And not just by guards patrolling the castle walls. But from the roof of the light house. Just outside near the bridge to the castle gates.

Someone was watching all of the guests walking in, through a pair of weird glowing metallic pair of binoculars.

This mysterious man appeared to be wearing a suit of armor, but not like your generic medieval knights. More like a knight from the future. Or rather from another world. In fact this guy's armor was a mix of both science and magic. This armor seemed to be made of some kind of silver based medal and fine matching metallic fabrics all over. The armor was also painted with a pattern of blue and green. And the head appeared to be a silver based helmet. It's smooth with a black screen in front and projecting two glowing white slits on the screen for eyes. Throughout the armor, the blue and green patterns were glowing into many streams of lights that ran down the suit. Like a stream of flowing water. On the chest and on the waist band was an M Symbol.

This guy who was wearing the armor, clearly is not from around here.

In fact this armored figure was seen to be a legend in this world. Just like Elsa. Only this legend was like a ghost that appeared around the world, or rather like an angel that would help those in need whenever he was near.

This armored one's powers were the one thing that stood out about him to the public. Only instead of ice, his power is the ability to create a blue and green light bending energy he calls 'neon'.

The name of this legend was called 'The Maverick'.

" Arendelle." Maverick sighed as he was still spying on people through his binoculars..

"To think, it would actually come from this place." Maverick scoffs "A house of winners for all the stuck up, pretentious losers to come and kiss up every now and then. Pathetic."

Maverick was spying on the nobles that were entering the castle. He always had a low opinion of people who were pretentious and thinking lowly of those who were below their class and status.

"Look at this joker." He snickered, spying on a Victorian gentleman with a large powdered wig and white makeup, standing by the gates of the castle talking to another gentleman. "Can you believe people call us demons while he's polluting the air with that haircut?"

Then Maverick spies on a stuck up, pointy nosed, pompous British woman with a large purple dress and a large butt at the end of her dress.

"What the hell is she wearing?! Acting like she's so cool with her huge seat?" He criticized, watching the lady holding her hand out to be lead inside the castle. "It's not cool to get help, walk by yourself you fat gargoyle!"

Then Maverick zoomed into what look like a man that resemble Walt Disney himself, talking to a few ladies in the courtyard. " Look at Shakespeare's happy clone over here, where's your wife Moe Howard's Hitler? What a class-A-prevert."

Then Maverick puts down the binoculars to laugh and address his companion from behind. "Right Groot?" He chuckled.

Maverick looked behind to see his large humanoid tree companion, sleeping and snoring against the roof.

To the public, Groot was the second thing that stood out next the Maverick. Given that this talking tree was the only companion Maverick ever had.

Maverick shoot his head. "This is what i get for not asking for a puppy." He commented under his breath, before going back to spying the castle. The computer specs on his binoculars zoomed in and detected what seemed to be the strongest source of light magic coming from under the castle.

' _Okay by the looks of these readings, the cave must be in the lowest levels of that place.' Maverick_ thought.

Whatever he was looking for was underneath the castle grounds.

Maverick put away his suit's binoculars before he went over to shake Groot awake. "Hey Groot, hey. Wake up pal." He said shaking and waking up his friend.

Groot opened his eyes and sat up. " I am Groot." he yawned.

"Yeah you were so asleep. But that doesn't matter." Maverick countered before he took a deep breath in excitement. "Groot. I found it. For real this time."

Maverick points a finger at the castle. "It's just underneath that castle. No other place had a light readings this strong before." He said before looking up at Groot's eyes, who was staring at something. "Do you know what this means? I finally get go home! Back to Radiant Garden!"

Groot didn't respond. He was to busy looking at something else. The tree's big eyes appeared to be troubled by whatever he was starring at.

"Just wait until you see it man and...Groot are you even listening to me?!" Maverick said with a frown.

Groot points a wooden finger over to the castle. Maverick looked over to see some pirates scaling the walls of the castle with hook ropes hung over the top. Seeing them climb over the walls and knocking out the castle guards.

"Really? Of all times!?" Maverick exclaimed in his breath. "Never mind, come on Groot. We've got a lot of ass to kick. Again."

Then Maverick and Groot jumped off the Light house, heading over to the castle itself.

And being prepared for a fight.

* * *

 **That's it for now, the action and introduction between characters starts in the next chapter.**

 **BTW. I wanted Maverick character to be funny like certain characters from marvel, so i copied off of Rockets intro from GOTG. Plus if Stitch can appear in kingdom hearts without Lilo but as Leon's companion, then it seems cool and okay to have Groot as Maverick companion. So yeah leave comments and don't forget to hit that like button if you want to see more soon!**


	2. Party Crashers

**And here we are!**

 **Our first epic showdown of the story! Just to point out though, this is the first of many stories in a series. There won't be any world traveling until the next story. Because this one focuses on Maverick and his influence on Arendelle's royal family. But there will still be a lot of action, think of this as a movie for a whole cinematic universe and the crossover team ups doesn't happen until they're introduced to the audience. I hope you can hear me DC!**

 **BTW. You can tell the reason i gave Maverick Neon powers was because i was inspired by the video game "Infamous The Second Son". And since Kingdom hearts always talks about Light as a power. Its seemed perfect and unique to give Maverick that kind of power. But instead of pink and purple neon's his is green and blue. But among all of the abilities that come with his neon powers. Maverick can not only fly at great speed. But he can camouflage thanks to the suit and can also teleport.**

 **Just wanted to point that out in case you get lost at what powers he has.**

 **Spiderfan626: Maverick isn't entirely like Rocket but he was suppose to remind you of him, in fact he'll remind you of a few other heroes later on in the story. As for Maverick's age, you'll find out how old he is soon, but here's a hint. He's not as old as you think. And he's nobody you know of….yet. Also thank you for approving of my idea of making Groot his partner. He's just so unique to me out of all the guardians.**

 **PS. If you can tell your friends or anybody you know of about this story as soon as you can. I will keep updating as long as i'm inspired, but i would love to see more people read what I've made. But that won't stop me from adding more to this story.**

 **"Right because who needs people?" Maverick. "When you got me right?"**

 **Don't get hit! Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Party Chrashers**

At night in the middle of the Nordic sea. A pirate ship sails over the sea in a quiet foggy night sky. All of the pirates who inhabited the ship all wore red uniforms all for some kind of pirate color code.

Currently the ship's captain was sitting on his desk. Sleeping while holding a bottle of grog in his hand and his head tilted over on his desk.

Everything was quiet. Until someone came through the door and slammed it shut. which awoke the captain causing him to fall off his desk. The captain grumbled while standing up to see who has intruded his slumber. "What have i told you mongrels about slamming the-"

His vision clear as he saw who entered his quarters. Someone he did not recognize due to this intruder not wearing a red pirate uniform, and was standing in the shadows.

"Who are you? How did you get on my ship?!" The captain demanded.

The intruder stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. This guy turned out to be quite large and wearing a black and red suit similar to Maverick's suit. Only more bulky and evil looking with a chain belt around his waist. And his helmet had bull horns and his eyes are red and filled with aggression. He looked like a monster.

Okay i've given you enough nightmares, but just so you don't get confused. There's a name for a monster in a suit like this. But will call him 'Lash'.

Lash gave the captain a sinister smirk as he came in close and brought his hand down on the captain's desk, breaking it in two. Much to the captains shock on fear. None of his crew members entered to save him, on a count that they were all bound in chains made out of a dark essence outside. "Don't worry Captain Troy Grogman, is it? i'm not here to kill you." Lash smirked. "Unless you make me want to." He chuckled in his dark voice.

"Wha- what do you want?" The captain asked getting nervous.

"We all want something valuable captain. You want revenge, I want progress. And it just so happens..." Lash said handing Troy a map that lead to the underground tunnels of Queen Elsa's castle.

"I have the means for us to have both." Lash said.

This got Captain Grogman's attention. He always wanted payback on Queen Elsa for driving his crew out of Arendelle several years ago, When they tried to rob the town blind. They should have never underestimated the Snow Queen. But this new guy who shows up, has magic as well. Perhaps this was an opportunity.

"But i can sense another power over there as well. I'm here to make sure you kill two demons with one stone." Lash chuckled.

The captain nodded and asked. "And just how, pray tell do we do that?"

Lash eyes glowed redder as he waved his hands and summoned four of his dark mysterious soldiers. Troy Grogman looked at these creature's in fear. The mere sight of them made him sake in his boots. These troops were black and armored up all over with black laser cannons for hands. They also had red eye's like their leader who spoke up.

"These are my minions, the Dark Mongers. They will be there to make sure the Queen meets her end. When they make their move. You make yours." Lash said darkly.

Grogman nodded, he had to admit. As scary as this guy may seem to him, he was his best shot. Troy Grogman then smirked realizing.

Revenge has never tasted any sweeter.

* * *

 _ **Present day…**_

Once Maverick snuck past the guards, which was easy considering that he could fly. He and Groot were both on the roof of the castle.

"Alright since none of them are out in the open, we can only assume that they've already broken inside this place. So you keep your eyes peeled for any of the pirates, while i snoop over- I mean take a look inside all of the windows and see if we can find our party crashers."

"I am Groot." Groot pointed out.

" I know we were going to break in first, but those sea monkeys are going to do so much worse shit if we don't stop them." Maverick replied before jumping off and roof, and hovering over one of the windows. None of the party guest down below could see Maverick since his suit was magically camouflaging to the environment all around him.

He peeked inside all the windows trying to find the Pirate's that snuck in.

He teleported over to one window and looked inside. "Nope." he said not seeing any pirates inside that room. before quickly teleporting over to another window. "Nuh uh." And then another. "Nei." And then another. "Yeah!- no." And then another. "Negative." And then another. "Nein." And then another, a bathroom window that is. "Oh good God no!" Maverick nearly dry heaved from seeing someone in there, who had to really 'go'.

"I am Groot?!" Groot whispered from the top.

"Nothing important! I'll keep spying, you keep on the lookout!" Maverick whispered back.

Then Maverick hovered down over to ballroom windows to see what the party was like inside. He got a little curious as he peeked his head from over the curtains on top, to see what it was like to attend this kind of party. Sure he hated to even look at royal balls from other places he had seen, but this particular one caught his attention for some reason. And it wasn't the food or some of the snobby guests. But it was the hosts that got his attention.

* * *

Inside. The citizens of Arendelle and the nobles from far and wide were feasting, dancing and enjoying the birthday party of Arendelle's beloved Queen .

While Elsa were busy chatting with some of the ladies over by the punch bowl table. Anna and Kristoff was with her as well, talking to a Scottish ice harvester name Ivan, who was telling them his story from his vacation two years ago.

"So after we left the town of Arbroath, Its was just then when our ship was caught in a fierce storm and we was about to crash into some rocks!" Ivan said.

"See? This is why i think Davy Jones sucks, he hates people." Kristoff joked making Anna giggle.

"So how did you get out of there?" The princess asked.

"We don't know, one minute our ship's haul was crack, and about to shrink we were. And then all of a sudden our ship was moving at such speed. As if we were being pushed." Ivan said in amazement. "The next thing we knew are ship was sat miles outside the storm and are haul was patched up by some blue and green wood for some reason."

"Seriously?. " Anna said sounding intrigued.

"Aye, It was a miracle no less." Ivan said.

On that not, an old and retired Scottish ship captain name Ethan came over budding into their conversation. "Sound's to me like you're hide was saved by the Maverick."

"Ugh, here we go again." Ivan rolled his eyes.

"The… What now?" Kristoff asked.

"The Maverick, a legend spoken by some of my men two years ago. Some of them said he has the power to bend light at his will in the colors of the northern lights." Ethan started his tale. "And he can magically play the songs from an unknown race of people without any instruments. And! He travels the world looking for who knows what, along with a giant talking tree as his guardian!"

Then Ethan was interrupted.

" C'mon Ethan you've told this tale a thousand times already, there's no such thing as a Maverick." Ivan said.

"Not 'A' Maverick. 'The Maverick', and how else do you explain your miraculous cruise?" Ethan pointed out.

"Well i find it believable." Anna said as they looked at her. "I mean you can't get any weirder than having a talking snowman in the family."

They looked over at Olaf who was playing with all of the kids on the other side of the ballroom. They were playing a game of tag and one of them accidentally push the snowman's head off, which made him laugh with them.

"Fair enough." Ivan said in agreement.

Once dinner was served at the banquet table. Elsa sat in front of the table next to Anna and Kristoff. And Olaf who was currently getting lost in the assorted cupcakes he was eating. She stood up holding her wine glass and clinged it with a spoon to gain everyone's attention.

"Everyone. May i have your attention please." Elsa called out.

Everyone inside around the table looked at the Queen.

"I have an exciting announcement, and it has been something that you all have waited to hear me say for quite a while now. My sister Princess Anna and her suitor Kristoff Bjorgman, have just finally agree to be wedded this coming winter." Elsa announces.

Gaining an applause from every guest all over the ballroom. And from around the table. Anna wrapped her arms around Kristoff as the couple shared a kiss.

* * *

Maverick kept staring inside from out the window lost in thought. But he was really staring at Elsa herself. He heard all about her and The Great Thaw, but from what he could see. Was a woman who has been through hell and back, and manage to find peace. Sure it was nothing compared to what he had went through, but he can't help but see a lot he can relate to with this woman.

Or was it something more?

He felt a small tap on his shoulder, Maverick turned up to see Groot who stretches his arm out from the roof to get his attention.

"I am Groot?" he asked in concern.

"Uh...It's nothing pal, No sign of the pirate's." Maverick said teleporting back up to Groot. "But have you found anything happening out here?"

Groot pointed at a guard tower that was posted over to the south wall. Maverick teleported over there to find and a dead guard's body lying there. "shit." He muttered.

On this post tower Maverick saw an open hatch door on the bottom. He bent down to get a closer inside and saw a latter that lead straight to the underground. Maverick's helmet eyes widen. "Wait a minute, they went underground?"

 *****BOOM!*****

Just then, and explosion erupted from inside the ballroom. Maverick stood up to see glass flying from out the windows and he could hear people screaming in terror.

But what really got his attention where these dark mystical troops in armor, surrounding the building from outside. Shooting at the guards with their hand cannons. The guards were taking cover and shooting back with their crossbow arrows, but the guards weapons had with no effect on these troops.

' _Oh boy.'_ Maverick thought recognizing the Dark Mongers, before he sprung into action.

* * *

Inside Elsa stood up as the rest of the guests took cover all over the ballroom, some of them went underneath some tables. Olaf took all of the kids out the back way, protecting them from whatever danger that was happening inside the castle.

A Large hole was blown from the windows and from the roof of the ballroom. A large amount of Dark Mongers began to come out from both the windows and the roof and filled the ballroom in pairs.

With her family up close to her, Elsa began to shoot blasts of ice at some of the troops while summoning ice pillars to destroy them from underneath. The Queen could see that the Dark Mongers appear to be mechanical from the inside, based from the medals and wires that were flying out of their bodies when they were being torn apart by her, this seem to be very confusing to Elsa given the fact that they look dark and organic on the outside.

"ELSA LOOK OUT!" Anna screamed as The invaders were surrounding her and Kristoff along with the other the party guests. pointing at them with their arm cannons threateningly.

While their leader dropped down and stood in front of the troops, with a sinister look. "Sorry i'm late gents, but the high seas don't fare well for corrupt noble's time frame." He jested.

The Queen glared ferociously at the leader as she held her hands out to attack, only to be stopped by a Monger firing a pair of steel cuffs at her hands. locking themselves on to Elsa's arms so she could not use her powers. Plus they were heavy enough for her to fall to her knees.

"Sorry gorgeous, we can't all fight fair." The leader mocked as he stood in front of Elsa.

"Grogman. How dare you come here and invade my castle!" Elsa spat while glaring up at him. " You have no place here!"

"Aw, but it's your birthday Snow Queen. How else was i going to give you the perfect gift?" Grogman mused bending down to Elsa's level, drawing his sword out. "But you should know, too many birthdays can kill."

Elsa showed no fear but kept glaring as Grogman brought his sword close to her throat. Anna however was looking terrified for her sister's life. But before the pirate could do anything with that sword. They heard all heard a voice coming from over the blasted windows.

"LAME!" A voice yelled out. Mocking Grogman's joke about birthdays.

Grogman turned over to see, only to be met with a bunt chair hitting him in the face. Sending the evil pirate flying into a punch bowl. Everyone looked over at the windows to see The Maverick casually leaning against a wall next to the torn curtains. Pretending Sip out of an empty teacup.

"Is that the Maverick?" One of the guests whispered.

"It is him! He's real!" Another one said.

"Told ya so." Ethan sang quietly in Ivan's ear.

All of the Dark Mongers in the room aimed there weapons at Maverick.

" what up emo droids!" Maverick greeted holding is cup out to them. " I uh tidied up a bit outside, i hope you don't mind." he took another sip. "Oh and i left your pals from the ship in a cuddle puddle over there." He point at an empty corner.

They looked over to see all of Grogman's crew were out cold, bound and gagged together in ropes made of neon, with a wooden sign on them that reads _' **Cuddle Puddle!'**_ **.**

Then Maverick takes another big mocking sip.

"Whew! that's some good stuff! You know what? For a bunch of cold dead machines, you sure picked one helluva place to boogie. And all they got here is cake, caviar and HOT COFFEE!" He yelled throwing the cup up in the air before running away.

All of the Dark Mongers stupidly shot at the empty cup while Maverick jumped and ran up and around the walls. Shooting at them with blue and green lasers out of his hands while running around the walls, laughing like the Joker.

Elsa watched with amazement at the kind of power this guy has. Maverick shot down a bunch of Dark Mongers, before the rest of them came down the roof. Fifty more Dark Mongers And five large Dark Monger brutes that were with them.

Maverick jumped off the walls and hovers in the air looking at the troops. "Alright Giving Tree! Now would be a good time for you to bust some moves!" He called out for his companion.

One of the brute's looked up, only to be crush by Groot who came down from the roof and fell on top of the brute. Then he stood up in a battle stance against the Dark Mongers.

All of the people inside gasped in terror.

"Oh hush! He's not gonna kill you, he's just gonna dance with the intern crowd!" Maverick said to the party guests.

Groot grew a little more taller and growled. "I! AM! GROOOOOOOOOT!" his roar echoed throughout the ballroom.

On that note, all of the guests ran out of the ballroom in fear while the Dark Mongers were distracted. But Anna And Kristoff Stayed with Elsa, trying to get the metal restraint off all the while watching these two heroes stand against these troops.

"Speaking of which." Maverick said while pushing a button on his suit.

Then giant neon speakers appeared on top of the walls. And began to blast some loud music. Not eardrums bursting loud, but loud enough.

 **( The music playing Sweet - Ballroom Blitz)**

 **Are you ready Steve? Uh-huh**

 **Andy? Yeah**

 **Mick? Okay**

 **Alright fellas, let's go!**

Then Maverick summoned his keyblade and he flew down and stood next to Groot.

Elsa looked in shocked to see his keyblade, as if she knows what that is. "It can't be." Elsa muttered.

Then the Dark Mongers charged at them while firing their cannons. Groot began to smash and stomp on the Mongers while swiping his big arms making some of them fly. Maverick started to slice through them with his keyblade. Spinning and flipping and twirling like a professional ninja while cutting up these metal monsters.

 **Oh it's been getting so hard**

 **Living with the things you do to me**

 **My dreams are getting so strange**

 **I'd like to tell you everything I see**

Maverick kept dodging and teleporting all of their blasts. Then he teleported up in the air, flipped and dived back on to the ground, performing combo moves. From throwing Slapshots moves to performing Sonic Strikes, taking out so many of the Mongers. Maverick twirled through five of them, slicing them in half, then he spin dodged some of their attacks and used a Thunder spell on six, striking them with lighting and short circuiting them. Then Maverick used a stop spell on several more Dark Mongers, freezing them in time like a pause button. He flew around them several times while shooting at them with fire balls from his keyblade. Then Maverick stood in front of them when the stop spell wore off, and they fell into pieces.

 **Oh, I see a man at the back as a matter of fact**

 **His eyes are as red as the sun**

 **And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her**

 **Cause she thinks she's the passionate one**

Groot pick up a Dark Monger brute and slammed it into the other brutes, breaking them apart. Then Maverick Rose up performed a Rising Sun move on twenty of them, diving and dashing with such speed of flight. Moving with the rhythm of the music.

 **Oh yeah! It was like lightning**

 **Everybody was fighting**

 **And the music was soothing**

 **And they all started grooving**

Then Groot uppercut the last brute up in the air, Maverick held his keyblade up and blasted the brute to pieces with a fire spell.

 **And the man in the back said everyone attack**

 **And it turned into a ballroom blitz**

 **And the girl in the corner said boy I want to warn you**

 **It'll turn into a ballroom blitz**

 **Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz**

With the remaining Dark Mongers running up to Maverick. He spins his keyblade building up a force of neon energy. When they got close, he held his keyblade up and then slams it back down. Causing an atomic wave of neon to wipe out the remaining Dark Mongers, vaporizing them where they stood. Now they are all ashes.

Once the music stopped and the speakers vanishes, the royal family who were still there were staring in shock and awe as Maverick and Groot stood up and did a fist bump.

"I am Groot." Groot quipped about how unsubtle that was with Maverick showing off his powers and playing music in front of a whole crowd.

"I wasn't trying to be subtle, let's go check on the monarchs." Maverick responded.

He teleported in front of Elsa and her family, they were having so much trouble trying to get the metal restraints off her hands, they were more tough then the ones Elsa wore when she was locked in the dungeon three years ago.

"Can't get this thing off!" Kristoff grunted trying to pry them open with a dagger. But he got out of the way when he saw Maverick flying over to them.

"Here let me." Maverick said kneeling down in front of Elsa, and ripping the metal cuffs off Elsa's arms with his strong hands.

"Woah." Anna mouthed.

Then Maverick helped the Queen to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked Elsa who was rubbing her hands that were now loose from those awful cuffs.

"Yeah, thank you. But…." Elsa stared at him with wonder and confusion, then looked down at the weapon in his hand. "You have a keyblade?"

"Wait your sword is a keyblade?!" Anna exclaimed in realization.

That came out of nowhere.

Maverick was surprised to find out that these royals even know what a keyblade is. " Hold on! How do you folks know about- GAH!"

Maverick was cut off from an arm cannon blast sending him out the window.

It was a dark laser cannon that fell off of one of the fallen Dark Mongers, Troy Grogman was the one who got up and fired the loose cannon and blasted the Maverick.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot yelled out as he ran of the window.

Before Troy could reload his cannon, Elsa shot him with a beam of ice, freezing him solid from where he stood.

"I think you've done enough, Blowhard." Elsa seethed while twirling her fingers.

"Elsa Come on! We got to help him!" Anna said pulling her sister away from the subdued pirate.

The Queen got out of her rage and ran outside with Anna and Kristoff to find their fallen hero.

* * *

Maverick fell into the castle gardens.

Elsa and the others wen't over there to see Groot who was bent over a large amount of debris moving and throwing a lot of it off of his friend. Maverick must've hit a wall so hard from the cannon blast, that it collapsed on top of him. Groot was throwing and pulling the bricks and rocks out the way trying to did him out.

Two of the Queen's guards ran up to Groot pointing their cross bows at hum . "Hold it right there!" one of them Barked at the tree. Groot Roared back at them.

But before they could attack.

"At ease Soldiers!" Elsa ordered. "He's with me, Go and round up all of Grogman's crew! I'll take care of this."

The guards looked very confused, but they all obeyed their Queen anyway and left to go arrest every pirate on the castle premises.

With the royals left alone with the giant talking tree, Elsa slowly walked up to Groot who was still digging frantically through the rubble. "Here left me help you." Elsa spoke up.

Groot turned and growled lowly at her. But Elsa showed no fear, but she held her hands up. Letting him know she means no trouble.

"It's okay, it's okay i'm not here to hurt you or your friend." She said softly. "Please, Let me help you get him out of there."

At this Groot calmed down. The Queen sounded kind and more caring, unlike others who have seen him, her pretty eyes did most of the work. So Groot took a deep breath and allowed her come over to the pile of broken bricks.

Elsa use her power to create a strong cold wind, and used it to blow all of the debris out of the way.

There laid Maverick on the ground, battered and damages to the point that his armor was crack and scraped all over, even his helmet cracked a bit with his blue eyes gone. Groot knelt down and held him upwards in his arms, with no response from Maverick, not even a breath.

"Is he…. is he alive?" Anna asked carefully.

"I don't know." Elsa said reaching toward him. She looked up at Groot and asked. "May i?"

Groot nodded with a sad look. and gave the Queen permission to check for a pulse. She slowly moves her hands over to take Maverick's helmet off. But it was stuck on tight. "The helmet won't come off." she grunted a little.

Groot grabbed her arm, stopping her. Elsa looked up and saw the tree shake his head. As if he was saying 'That's not going to work'.

Then Groot pointed at Maverick's right hand. Or rather his middle finger. There seemed to be some kind of ring on his finger, built into the suit. With a glowing M sign on the front.

The Queen wondered what that symbol was for, it was pretty obvious M stands for Maverick.

But why was it on the ring like it's so important?

But Groot used Maverick's other hand to touch the symbol on the ring, then Maverick's entire body started to glow. Groot gently sat him down, allowing him to magically shift out of the suit. Anna, Kristoff And Elsa watch has the Maverick in his armored form shift between dimensions, and in different shades of blue and green light. Until he shift into his true form.

Revealing who he is. Or rather, what he really is.

Elsa expression changed from curious to horrified seeing what she just saw.

"Holy shit! I don't believe it!" Kristoff cursed in shock.

Anna gasped with her hands on her mouth . "He! He's a child!" he Princess cried in shock.

That's right, the Mighty Maverick that came out of nowhere to become a legend. Turned out to be an eight year old boy. Who is now cut, bruised, wounded and bleeding on the ground. And possibly near death.

* * *

 **Didn't see that coming did ya? I mean granted i did leave a comment on one of the user's that i was working on an adoption story. And what bizarre way to have on then in the world of both Frozen and Kingdom hearts. Now as you can tell, the whole story will center around Elsa bonding with the boy, who you will know about more in the next chapter.**

 **One thing to also point out is that The Maverick's ability to shift from a boy to a Grown man is inspired by the DC hero ' SHAZAM!'. And the Ring is sort of inspired by Green Lantern.**

 **"Hey wait a sec! I come i get the worst ending possible for this chapter?!" Maverick complained.**

 **And how is it that you're actually a little boy!?**

 **Maverick folds his arms. " Point taken. You could at least leave a hint if i'm alive or not." Maverick grumbled.**

 **Who do you think i am? Zack Snyder? Anyway that's all for now folks!**

 **FIST BUMP!**


	3. versicolored

**(I had to rewrite a few statements so that my new chapter can work.)**

 **Welp! Were about to get some information of who the Maverick really is. I mean i'm not sure even he knows who he really is yet.**

 **"I'm standing right here, smart-ass!" Maverick called out.**

 **Alright then, just for calling me that you do the fan mail this time.**

 **"Aright i will." Maverick said. "Besides this is my tale were telling, and it is a magical one. So i'll be doing the honors."**

 **KingdomWarrior125: "Hmm, i like the way you think buddy. Only i transform faster than having to wait for an entire extreme spaghetti o's commercial theme song and for me to fly out of some of some dollar tree comic books to morph into my heroic self." Maverick answered. "That and my transformations is sort of like Max Steel only magical and my body lights up and moves like a kaleidoscope. Think of an image with the movie 'Inception' Or 'Doctor Strange' meets 'Power Rangers 2017' "**

 **Spiderfan626 : "Okay first off. Yes my ability to transform from a child into an armored adult being, is borrowed from the one DC hero that got hosed in 'Injustice gods among us'. And second! Do i look and sound like Rafiki ate Danny Devito?! JK man you're awesome don't forget that. But really i don't just have Rocket's Personally. I am a fun mix of Deadpool without the fourth-wall humor except during disclaimers, Wrench from 'Watch Dogs', Tony Stark, Star Lord, Rocket and a few others for those occasional funny moments. With a touch of my own thing to keep myself fresh."**

 **Anyway thanks to Spiderfan626 for letting people know about my story, your a prince man.**

 **And for anyone else who is reading this story, please do the same if you can.**

 **PS. The Maverick is voiced by 'Troy Baker'.**

 **And the eight year old boy Maverick changes into is voiced by '** **Anton Starkman'.**

 **Anyway places people. And…Action!**

 **Versicolored**

* * *

 **That night…..**

The Maverick, who turned out to be a little boy, was rushed into the castle infirmary where the doctors and nurse worked on his recovery. Thankfully he had a pulse which meant he was alive. Not that he didn't have any problems. Groot was brought inside as well, scaring some of the staff members and guards when The Queen and Princess lead him inside the castle. But they trusted their Queen enough to not freak out or attack the talking tree. Groot was tall, but not to tall to walk down the halls of the castle. However he did have to lower his head down slightly several times to avoid bumping his head into lower ceilings.

Groot sat on the ground outside the Infirmary doors, while his buddy Maverick was inside getting worked on by the doctors. He waited long and hard, alone while this was happening. He kept his eyes on the doors waiting for anything, while he leaned against the wall with his arms wrapped around his knees.

After inspecting the damages of the castle, locking all the pirates in the dungeon and making sure all the party guests were taken care of. Anna and Elsa walked down the hall together heading to the infirmary. After everything that had happened, they couldn't stop talking about it.

"I still can't believe it, a keyblade? That was an actual keyblade?!" Elsa said trying to wrap her head around it. " I always thought they were just a myth."

"I know, It's just like from the stories ." Anna agree, but dejected. "But what i'm still struggling with is... how is it that our armored savior, turns out to be just child? And….. how horrible he looked on the ground. I just can't stomach seeing that." Anna couldn't handle seeing at how baddered and damaged a child's body looked.

"It's gonna be okay Anna, were going to help that boy." Elsa reassured her sister.

"I know sis. It's just..." Anna looked down sadly and shook her head " No child should have to suffer like that."

" Your right. It's terrible what happen to him." Elsa nodded sadly and said. " I can't even stop thinking about the fact that this child happens to have powers….Just like me."

It was not hard to figure out since he was shooting neon lasers out of his hands. Even Anna smiled at that fact.

But her smile dropped when the two royal sisters were met with a depressing sight of seeing Groot tin a state of gloom as he waited for his friend to come out like a sad puppy.

They both felt sympathy as Anna slowly walked up to the tree. " Um….hi there." Anna waved her hand nervously.

Groot looked up at her with a downcasted look, and then looked back at the door.

"It's okay." Anna touch his wooden shoulder. "Your little friend is gonna be fine. I'm sure of it."

Groot took a deep breath and muttered. "I am Groot."

Anna chuckled awkwardly. " Um… We know, you told us your name already." She pointed out.

"I am Groot." he replied rolling his eyes while looking at them.

Both sisters quirked their eyebrows. But then Elsa realized. "Wait, you can't say anything else, can you?" She asked.

Groot Shook his head letting them know that's all he can say.

Before they could ask anything else. The head medical staff member, a middle age dark haired man name Doctor Harold Lindberg. Came out of the room to give the Queen his assessment.

"How is he Doctor?" Elsa asked.

"Well your majesty. The Maverick...or boy seems to be a tough one in there, he nearly suffered a major concussion that would've shattered his skull if it wasn't for that armor he wore. But he still has a lot of bruises around his body that will take time to heal. And he suffered some minor lacerations. Worst of all there were some pretty large cuts that were on the chest and arms and legs, we had to stitch them up quickly before he could lose too much blood." The doctor stated to the Queen, much to Groot's horror. "Thankfully we manage to get him stable, his breathing is back to normal and he seems to be alright, but we won't know anything else until he wake up. Which will be very soon."

Groot felt a lot better to hear those last words, but he was still anxious to go in there.

" That's a big relief to hear doctor, if you don't mind we would like to be in there when he wakes up." Elsa looks at Groot. "And we want our friend here to be in there as well."

"I am Groot?" Friend?

 ** _A few moments later….._**

* * *

 **( I Got You Babe - Sonny and Cher)**

 **Don't let them say your hair's too long**

 **'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong**

 **Then put your little hand in mine**

 **There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb**

Maverick began to stir awake hearing the music playing on his ring like a digital clock alarm. His head was pounding for a few seconds and his vision was blurry as he blinked his eyes a few times.

 **Babe**

 **I got you babe**

 **I got you babe**

"Nice music, hey i think he's waking up."

"Okay, let's give him some space to breath Anna."

" I am Groot?"

Maverick could hear Groot calling out for him. Asking if he's okay. On that note his eyes instantly opened. Groot was one the left side of his bed, Anna and Elsa were on the right side. And the two sisters were pretty alarmed to see how unnatural his eyes were. Maverick's eyes glowed a radiant blue color like a light bulb. His eyes could glow in the dark. But when he blinked, his eye color changed to green. His eyes blink again and then there back to blue. Every time he kept blinking trying to clear his vision, his eye color kept changing from blue to green.

In fact this happens all the time, every time he's blinks, Maverick's eyes changes from blue and green.

"Woah…" Anna breath.

"Incredible…." Elsa agree.

Maverick looked down at his cast up body, realizing he is not in the suit anymore. The music stopped, then he narrowed his lit up versicolored eyes at the two sisters. They shouldn't be afraid of a child being two grown royals but something about his eyes let them know he is someone not to cross. Elsa was the only one that showed no fear. Not that she didn't have any.

"Who saw my face?" Maverick asked calmly. His younger sounding voice was a bit of the change from the way his voice sounded like in the suit.

"Come again?" Elsa asked trying to get what he means.

Maverick made himself more specific. " Does anyone else know who i am?"

Elsa's eyes widen realizing what he meant. "It's just us and my future brother in law." Elsa answered honestly. " And everyone who works in my castle knows since they saw your tree friend with you. Don't worry, i made them all swear an oath to not tell anyone else outside this castle."

Maverick looked at Groot. "Is she telling the truth?"

Groot nodded "I am Groot." He told Maverick that The queen means what she says, and that everyone in the castle can be trusted.

Maverick scoffed feeling relieved to hear that. "I'll take your word for it then, Thank God i don't have to use the amnesia mist."

He summoned his keyblade with his only loose arm. "Wait! Don't strain-" Elsa tried to intervene.

But Maverick said point blank. "heal." Then a Curaga spell lit his entire body and healed all of his wounds, any blood stains and problems with movment and breathing was immediately fixed.

" Your, self…." Elsa finished awkwardly seeing all of the cases and bandages fall off of him, even from under the patient's gown he was wearing. Then and all of his cuts and bruises disappeared. Not that it did much for the old scars on Maverick's body, but thankfully nobody could see them.

Groot anxiously asked Maverick if he was alright while he sat up on the bed. "I am Groot?"

" Don't worry, I'm good. It's gonna take a lot more than a water fart with a cheap cannon to kick my bucket." Maverick answered with a quip. But he was met by a bone crushing hug from Groot. He was so worried for the boy. "I am Groot."

Maverick cringed but he painfully smiled. "Sorry for worrying you pal, please don't break my tree!" He moaned about his spine.

Anna smiled at how cute they look "Aw….Wait! You can understand what Groot is saying?" Anna asked finding this surprising.

Groot let Maverick go so he could get some air. "Of course i can." Maverick said catching his breath. "If you can only hear is 'I am Groot', that's because that's all he can say. But that's not really what he's saying. Because he always saying is something else. You get what i'm saying?"

"Yeah….i think." Anna was not sure if what Maverick said made sense. But he is the only one that can interpret the talking tree, and that's good enough for them.

"But now it's your turn to spill some beans, or in your case cold beans." Maverick quipped then asked "How do you know what a keyblade is?"

Elsa snickered a little at the boy's humor. "Me and my sister grow up listening to our father tell stories, about Kingdom hearts, the other worlds, Realms of Light, the darkness and the ones that battle between them with keyblades. Everything." Elsa explained.

"It's use to fascinate us, but it see for real, from a boy that brave as yourself. I mean that fight earlier with the music and those magic kung fu moves, was awesome!" Anna said with a huge smile, sounding like a teenage fan.

"Your…...Father the late king? Knew about all of this?" Maverick said raising an eyebrow, unfazed by the fact that he was complemented.

"Yeah? Why do you ask?" Anna asked.

" Noting. It's just that, your the only ones I've ever met in this entire planet who's ever heard of Kingdom Hearts and the keyblade. Usually people are so oblivious of all these things, it's like an atheist going through an exorcism." Maverick stated humorously. Then he leaned in and looked at them seriously with his versicolored eyes. "But that's not the reason why me and Groot came here. my last question is, what do you know about the Chamber Of Renewal?"

"Were not sure, Papa never mentioned something like that." Elsa said wondering what that is.

"Okay, so your old man was being completely incognito about the dangerous stuff." Maverick jested, but then he realized that was in poor taste to the snow Queen. "Uh, i didn't mean that towards you."

"It's fine. All of that is behind me." Elsa said with grin. She's usually not so quick to get angry at someone, even at a child. "Listen, because you've done a lot for us today, stopping those monsters from attacking our home. And the fact that your actually a little boy."

Maverick held his hands up. "Woah there Queen-sicle! I'm sensitive about my height!" He said in defense of his image.

Elsa and Anna giggled at the boy's fragile ego. "Sorry. What i'm trying to say is were going to help you. But right now you should get some sleep, we'll make since of all of this in the morning, Maverick." Elsa declared.

"Aiden." the boy with the glowing versicolored eyes corrected.

"Huh?" Elsa inquired.

"I'm only call The Maverick when i'm wearing the suit, but my real less-epic name is Aiden." He revealed swaying his hand with that funny comment.

"Aiden…." The queen smiled warmly. "I like that name."

"Thanks a- Wait what Sleep?!" Aiden exclaimed.

Groot rolled his eyes and took out a can of spray from his wooden sack. "Who said anything about-" Groot sprayed the stuff in Aiden's face, knocking him out without a second passing by. The boy started to snore instantly in a deep sleep. It was a pretty humorous sight for the sisters.

Groot handed the spray bottle to Anna so she could see what it was. "Sleeping Gas?" Anna read. Groot nodded, but Elsa snatched with from Anna being quirky about it.

"I'll take that." Elsa smirked, walking out fast while snickering. "This should help with putting an end all of those 'chocolate midnight snacks."

"Hey No fair! Your going to ruin my best nights!" Anna yelled, running out of the room.

Groot smiled at how lively these people are. They will do him and Aiden a lot of good.

Just when Groot used his tree growth abilities to grow himself a wooden bed next to Aiden's bed. Just when he was about to lay down, Anna ran back inside and planted a kiss on Aiden's sleepy forehead. "That's for saving my sister." she whispered.

Groot smiled at the sweet sight, then the Princess ran out while telling Groot. "Good night! That's a very cool bed!"

Groot chuckled. "I am Groot." Saying 'she's a tall drink of red bull.'

They will definitely do the kid some good.

* * *

 **Somewhere on the moon….**

The leader of the Dark Mongers, Lash lands on the moon to talk to a dark ally of his, who was sitting on a large rock. A mysterious man in a black robe got off the rock to approach him. "Your pirate ally has failed you."

Lash snorted and said. "No, not really. The competition may be tougher than he thought. But we lack the means to find the keyhole, since the darkness i wield is artificial compared to what your organization possesses. We'll rely on the Maverick finding it for us."

"The keyhole to that world is not what the boy is looking for." the dark hooded figure stated.

Lash chuckles evilly. "That may be true, but he doesn't realize that the closer he gets to his destination. The closer we'll be to reaching our goal."

" For your sake." The dark figure said before he opens a portal to walkout. "You better hope that you will have the means to take him down soon. Before his new allies make him stronger."

* * *

 **"Exposition, Exposition, Rush it out ASAP." Maverick wiggles his finger while singing to the tune of 'Ode to Joy'.**

 **Yeah we could've done without those guys and their boring conversation, but i digress. Anyway This chapter may not have been as action packed as the last one. But we needed to know if Maverick was okay from getting injured from last time. And we needed the royal family to get to know him a little more. Don't worry in the next chapter, we'll know a lot more about what the eight year old boy named Aiden AKA The Maverick is looking for. Granted i left a few hints in the first chapter more pieces to the puzzle we'll be added soon.**

 **Also Aiden will bond more with Elsa through out the story, since the child's powers will help the Queen find some common ground.**

 **And last but not least. If you see a black robe, that means Organization XIII…...Or at least some of them since they're just starting out seven or eight years before 'Kingdom Hearts II' takes place. For those of you that haven't connected some of the pieces, Aiden use to live in Radiant Garden. But something terrible happened back home and he was banished to Arendelle's world for the sake of his life. The Maverick has no way of traveling to other worlds and he's been trying to get back home ever since. But for those of you who play all the 'Kingdom Hearts' games, you already know what happened to that place.**

 **"What are you talking about?" Maverick asked.**

 **Nothing…..**

 **"Are you hiding something from me for the sake of the plot?! TALK DAMMIT!" Maverick bellowed.**

 **Well that's all for now folks. Oh and i might need a little help in writing the next chapter, like some dialogue when the whole family chat's with Aiden at the breakfast table. Help with some romance scene's between Anna and Kristoff. And any other ideas you can come up with.**

 **PM. me when any of you want to share some ideas.**

 **FIST BUMP!**


	4. Breakfast And Twenty Questions

**And…...We're back folks! With more stuff to tell in this chapter!**

 **Like he already know that the Maverick is really a boy named Aiden. But what's else is there to know? Let's find out!**

 **KingdomWarrior125 : I know isn't it great! They finally gave us a release date, okay granted it was delayed, but just by a month off this year no biggy. Plus i'm glad they finally gave us a Frozen world trailer!**

 **AquaDestinysEmbrace : I know! I'm glad to know that my idea of using him here worked!**

 **Spiderfan626 : Yeah i love Groot as well. And your kinda right about the other powers thing, You see Maverick's other powers came from the keyblade and him training and practicing with magic spells, but without the keyblade or his ring. He only has his neon powers and his fighting skills to rely on. And yes this story does take place at least seven years before the first Kingdom Hearts game. I gave Maverick a certain age in this story, so that when he and Sora finally meet they'll be the exact same age. And yeah it's going to be dramatic when he discovers what happened to his home world. Also I might let Sora, Riku and Kairi cameo later on in the story. But they don't meet Maverick until i write the sequel. It maybe until the second or third sequel. But it depends on where this story goes. But don't worry they will meet, i promise.**

 **What? No witty comments Maverick?! Oh I think Maverick is still asleep in this chapter. Let's read it and wake him up shall we?!**

* * *

 **Breakfast and Twenty Questions.**

* * *

The morning light shines over the horizon of Arendelle. While the town folks wake up to go about doing their own usual routines. The Queen's castle is under repairs from all of the action that took place yesterday. Elsa walked with her guard captain in the courtyard overseeing the construction from the damages. Captain Anders of Arendelle's elite guard, took his time to relented to her the status of the situation.

"Any word on where they came from, Captain?" Elsa asked

" We've interrogated Troy and some of his men all night Your Majesty, none of them would tell us how he has gotten a hold of these mercenaries. Or where they even got this kind of fire power for that matter?" The captain told her.

" Well Troy is a pirate, he would've paid those people to invade the castle. As for what weapons they were using... he must have traveled somewhere and got a hold of something dark. We need to find out whatever it is and whether or not it's still a threat to us." Elsa stated.

They couldn't have been heartless, because they haven't been seen for years. That and the Dark Mongers didn't have the appearance of a heartless. So to all of them they looked like advanced mercenaries.

"Well that's what i was about to get to Your Majesty." The captain said. Walking up to a fallen Dark Monger on the solid cracked ground. " These Mercenaries, who ever they might be. They aren't even human." The captain observed.

The Queen looked at him as he elaborated his statement. " If i can recall. Some of them were blown to bits when...The 'Maverick' came and took them all down, there was no blood or human remains coming out of them. Just strange wires and metal parts that look like the parts and gears of a clock tower." The captain said this while picking up a loose arm from one of the Mongers. And showing Elsa the inside of the loose limb

The Queen was staggered when she sees how the arm had no bones or body parts, just wires and loose metal gears. "Well that's...Less gruesome then seeing gore." Elsa chuckled nervously.

"I suppose." The captain sighed. "We still don't have any records or anybody here to tell us where these men came from."

Elsa nodded as she thought to herself. _'Actually we do.' She_ was thinking about Aiden, the boy who saved her life. He should know about all of this.

* * *

 **In the Castle Library...**

* * *

Anna was busy going through some of her old books, her father use to read to her when she and Elsa were kids. The Princess was standing on top of a ladder throwing books off the top shelf , trying to look for the one book that tells the tale of the keyblade wielders. With her being so busy, Anna didn't even notice that her fiance came back from work this morning, and was now coming in through the door.

"Holy…." Kristoff muttered with his eyes widen. Looking at all the books that were cluttered across the room, most of them were on the floor while other books ended up in between furniture. Kristoff walked over to Anna while being careful not to step over any books. To see the Princess searching through book titles then tossing them away without a care. "Uh...Hi honey?" Kristoff said awkwardly.

"Found it!" Anna said holding up the book that she was looking for. Then the Princess yelp as she trips off the ladder. Kristoff rushes over and caught her in his arms. "Hey there soon-to-be husband of mine." Anna greeted breathlessly in his big arms.

"Anna i knew you were hyped up about last night and all, but…" Kristoff sat her down and looked around at all of the clutter in the library. "Really?!"

"I know its just that, i was looking for this book and it was a lot of trouble trying to find it." Anna stated holding the book close to her chest.

Kristoff snickers. "Not as much trouble as you'll be in later, when Elsa see's what you've done with the library. She loves hanging out here." He said while looking around at the mess again.

"Okay well, i'll deal with that later. Look." Anna sat down on the sofa and opens the book to a chapter that reveres to the Chamber Of Renewal. Kristoff sighed and sat down next to her. "Our papa use to read this book to us When Elsa and i were little. We spent hours listening to these stories about magic spells, hearts, and other worlds that are out there!" Anna relented excitingly. "And sure enough i remember him telling me these stories when i was still young and Elsa was still stuck in her bedroom."

"Uh huh?" Kristoff nodded.

"This book tells us where to find The Chamber of Renewal, a hidden chamber that's been locked away and kept hidden underneath the castle. Now Aiden, you know the Maverick? As in the boy that's resting right now down in the infirmary? He mentioned that he and his tree friend Groot came here looking for this place, so we told him we didn't remember and I didn't until it finally hit me this morning." Anna pointed at the texts. "He was referring to this cave. I couldn't remember at first because i was too little and so much has happened over the years for me to even remember this. But now that i do, i'm just so…" Kristoff kept nodding and smiling while Anna went on until she realized. "I'm chatting to much aren't i?" Anna bit her lip stopping herself from rambling any further.

"Yeah, and i was having a hard time keeping up." He said making her giggle.

They both kissed Passionately. "But you know, i was hoping since yesterday that. Now that we're engaged. We could maybe spend more time together." Kristoff whispered.

Anna downcast her eyes. The Princess didn't realize how much she was into the whole Maverick ordeal, that she kind of wasn't thinking about the fact that Kristoff finally purposed to her. "I'm sorry Kristoff. I didn't forget about us, is just that." Anna tried to say softly.

"It's fine, i get it." Kristoff said smiling at how cute her sad face looked. "Your just shocked to find out that these myths you grew up with are real. Believe me i am too. Seeing things i never thought were possible. And i thought impossibility was thrown out the window when we saw talking snowmen and a woman shooting ice out of her fingers."

"Okay." Anna smiled warmly. "Tell you what, after breakfast. We'll make it all about us today, just you and i."

"What about the kid?" Kristoff asked.

Kristoff would know how hard it is for Aiden, since he was an orphan himself.

"Don't worry, Elsa will take care of him. Besides she needs this." Anna pointed out. "It's not everyday she meets someone like Aiden."

"Seeing that she's not the only one with magic powers, would mean a lot to her." Kristoff nodded.

Anna couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **Down the hall to the infirmary….**

* * *

Gerda the Queen's head maid over the household, was making her way over to the infirmary while carrying some things for Aiden to get him ready for breakfast. However Gerda came through the doors only to be met by someone she almost forgot was with Aiden. Gerda gasped when she saw Groot standing at the door in front of her. "I am Groot." he greeted.

Of course Elsa told Gerda everything about Groot, She was told the talking tree was friendly, but no one in this castle is use to seeing a giant talking tree. And they thought they've seen it all when they met a talking snowman.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I almost forgot all about you." Gerda chuckled nervously.

Groot shrugged. "I am Groot." Like he was saying it's fine.

"Alright then, and I am Gerda, one of the Queen's loyal servants." Gerda wasn't sure what he said, but she looked behind him. "Is the... 'Maverick' waking up yet?"

Groot moved out of the way and held the doors open for her. Gerda smiled nervously at Groot and walked right in to hear some music playing at a low volume, coming from Aiden's ring.

 **(Careless Whisper - George Michaels.)**

Just the opening melody to the song caused Aiden to wake up. He recently set his magic ring to play certain songs for in the mornings or whenever he would wake up.

Before the song could began the lyrics he turned his ring off and stretched out on the bed, Aiden sat up and groaned waiting for his head to clear. Waking up after getting sprayed with knockout gas is like waking up with a hangover. Aiden's versicolored eyes open, surprising Gerda with the details.

"Who's place am i in?" He mumbled, trying to remembered last night.

"Well…..Your in the queen's castle young man." Gerda said. "Don't you remember saving her life last night?"

"the queen of Versailles?" Aiden asked trying to adjust his vision.

"What? No the queen of Arendelle." Gerda answered.

Aiden yawned. "Oh, Yeah i remember." then he glared at Groot. "It's just that a certain giant weed i know! Sprayed me with knockout gas!"

"I am Groot." Groot stood there smugly.

Aiden narrowed his eyes. " You do that to me again, and 'i'll burn your twigs off and sell them as cocaine." Aiden snapped pointing a threatening finger at Groot.

And by twigs he means his 'balls'.

Groot crossed his heart amusingly.

"Anyway, i brought some towels and a new outfit for you. Breakfast will be ready soon, and you'll be dining with the royal family as a guest of honor." Gerda said laying some bath towels on the bed. And gestured for the boy to get up. "Go on now, i'll be waiting out here for you."

"Alright! I'm going." Aiden moaned getting up and walking over to grab his towels. "Groot, wait for me out here. Be nice to lady and don't eat her." He said to Groot.

"Eat me?!" Gerda exclaimed in fear.

"No sorry! I wasn't serious, he doesn't eat people!" Aiden said holding himself back from laughing while walking into the washroom next door. "I just wanted to see how you'd react." he laughed as he went in and closed the door behind him.

Gerda took a deep breath, not being amused by the boy playing with her fears. Then she waited for him to get ready. Along with the talking tree who was standing next to her.

"So are you new in town?" Gerda asked trying to make a conversation

"I am Groot." Groot answered.

"Oh right, i forgot." Gerda muttered.

* * *

 **The castle's dining room...**

* * *

Kristoff and Anna were seated next to Elsa at the large dining table. Elsa wasn't sure what sort of food the boy liked or how long it's been since his last meal. So she brought a little of everything for breakfast, if you could even call it little.

Olaf was seated with them as well.

"So. What did i miss?" Olaf asked with his usual smile that always stays on his face.

"Okay so we're about to talked to a kid who comes from another world. He wields a magic sword in the shape of a key and he has a talking tree." Kristoff explained verbatim and to the point.

Olaf kept smiling. "Okay...What did i miss again?"

Elsa smiled and shook her head. "You'll see Olaf. But try to be patient with him, and let us ask the questions. He's not from around here." She said to the snowman.

* * *

Kai the Queen's overseer came in from the doors and announce. "He's coming Your Majesty. And he's wearing the outfit you picked out for him. However, the lad insisted in adding….as he puts it. A few 'modifications'."

"It's alright Kai, just let him in." Elsa stated positively.

"Oh, is he out there right now? I'll go say hi!" Olaf said running out.

"NO wait, Olaf!" Anna tried to stop him, but it was too late.

Olaf ran out the door and it closed behind him. They could hear him running down the halls and he's yells. "Hi! Im Olaf and i-"

"WHAT THE FUDGE COVERED JESUS IS THAT THING?!" Aiden screamed loudly in fear from down the halls.

"I'll be right back!" Elsa ran out to handle the boy's reaction.

Once Elsa went down the hall, she saw Aiden shift into his Maverick armor and pointing his keyblade at Olaf along with Groot bringing his arms up, ready to smash the snowman.

"Wait!" Elsa got in between them and Olaf. Hold her hands up. "It's okay! He's a friend."

"I am Groot?" Groot calmed himself and lowered his giant arm.

"Okay then?" Maverick then put his keyblade away and raised an eyebrow. "So…what, he's like your sidekick?

"Groot, Aiden, this is Olaf. I brought him to life a few years ago." Elsa introduced. "Don't worry he's friendly."

' _The fact that he's friendly and talking, makes this even more disturbing.'_ Maverick thought.

"Where was i? Oh yeah, hi I'm Olaf! And i like warm hugs." Olaf said holding his hand out to Maverick.

"Uh…..I'm Maverick? And i hate Mondays?" Mavericks shook his hand and shrugged awkwardly, not sure what else to say to that notion.

"I am Groot." Groot said simply.

"That's Groot talk for saying 'hello'." Maverick translated for Groot. Then he shifted back intro Aiden.

"Wow." Olaf whispered from seeing him transform.

Aiden was now wearing a dark blue outfit that Elsa picked out for him. A dark blue trench coat with a matching cravat and vest inside, dark pants and shoes. But the tapestry on the coat were glowing blue and green with running streams of light on the patterns, because of Aiden's neon power.

"Whoa, that outfit looks a lot better on you now. That and you are quite the dashing young man." Elsa smiled being impressed with the changes Aiden made to his outfit.

" And I would say you look beautiful yourself Your Majesty, but that would be pointing out the obvious. " Aiden said making her blush at his compliment. "And besides you have a nice taste picking out this outfit." He adjusted his coat.

"I'm flattered, and please call me Elsa." the Queen said with a soft, genuine smile.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Aiden says humorously. "Shall we?"

Elsa chuckled "lets."

Then she escorted the boy and tree inside the dining room. And they were greeted by the Princess and her man The official Ice master/deliverer.

"Hi Aiden!" Anna waved from the table and introduced the guy next to her. "This is my fiance Kristoff."

"Hey there." Kristoff held his hand up with a smile. He was too mesmerized to ignore Aiden's versicolored eye's changing from blue and green.

"What up." Aiden greeted back. "And congrats."

"Thanks." Kristoff said. It took him only a few more seconds to stop staring at the boy's eyes.

* * *

Elsa offered Aiden and Groot a seat facing her and the others. Aiden was met with a variety of different things to eat on the table. Pancake's, waffle's, bacon and eggs, toast and jam, fruit trays and much else.

It's a good thing Groot already knew all about good table manners, because he and Aiden can't remember the last time that they ate like this. After the table servants gave the tree and boy a serving of everything, ignoring the weird looks Groot was getting from them. They began to eat.

Despite not displaying any signs of bad table protocols, Elsa could tell how hungry the boy was from seeing the way he was eating. Groot was eating like a normal person if he was one, but Aiden must've been starving before now.

Kristoff asked something to break the silence. " So, Aiden. How long have you and…. The talking tree." Kristoff cleared his throat. "long have you both been in Arendelle?"

Aiden shrugged. "Not long. Just a few days, haven't seen much until yesterday." he said.

"So it's just been you two?" Kristoff inquired. "How old are you, like seven?"

"I'm eight actually." Aiden said taking another bite.

" Could've fooled me." Kristoff then asked carefully. "Do you have any family or a home to go to?"

"Not in this world." Aiden said taking a sip of orange juice. " It's kind of hard to explain what i meant by that."

"It's alright kid, Anna and Elsa told me everything about keyblades and other worlds yesterday." Kristoff said to the boy.

"So you are from another world?" Elsa spectated.

"Pretty much." Aiden confirmed.

"What kind of world? What's it like?" Anna asked in fascination.

Aiden leaned in on the table. "My world, is set in the 21st century. And it's not the only world that is." He said looking at all of them. Blowing them away.

"Nice." Kristoff whispered.

"No wonder you look and sound so updated!" Anna said even more fascinated then before.

"Yeah well this world is pretty updated from what our world's original 19th century use to be like. For example, we originally didn't have the word 'update'." Aiden pointed out.

"Crap, sounds boring." Kristoff whispered.

"But what are you and Groot doing out here all alone?" Elsa asked.

"We're here looking for the Chamber Of Renewal." Aiden explained. " And we have to find before the Dark Mongers do."

"Dark Mongers, what are those?" Anna asked.

"And how bad to they taste?" Olaf asked thinking that it's some sort of dark chocolate candy.

"I am Groot." Groot muttered while rolling his eyes. Translate: _'What an idiot.'_

"They're the rust buckets i beat the living snot out off yesterday. The ones that team up the those pirate's and attacked your castle." Aiden said ignoring Olaf's question. "But i think it's better to explain with visuals."

Aiden held up his left hand causing it to glowed blue and green, and he waved it over the table, creating a moving model of a town with his neon powers.

"How are you doing that without your keyblade?" Elsa asked becoming at awe with the beauty of his power.

"I have the ability to create and bend a light substance to my will." Aiden explained. "I call it neon."

"So instead of ice you have neon." Anna clarified.

Aiden nodded.

* * *

"This is Radiant Garden. Don't let it's medieval style in the stone work fool you. It's pretty advance for a city that deals with magic all the time." Aiden said to them.

Then he showed a visual of a guy in a lab coat and a scarf.

"Our ruler Ansem the Wise, spent a good amount of his years studying the heart while ruling over a city." Then Aiden began showing a few other people who worked for him. "But his apprentice Xehanort along with his pack of emo cohorts were more interested in studying kingdom hearts and door to light and darkness. But he was firm about them not doing so."

Then the boy projected a factory of robots being built while showing the guy behind it all. "Their research however inspire a major snoop by the name of Shay Zanderhall who's own a popular company that dealt with engineering technology, that's another word for machine." Aiden expounded. " He saw potential in the use of light and darkness and somehow stole the notes from Ansem's lab. Shay secretly conducted mechanical beings we call robots or droids, to use light and darkness as a weapon. Shay was going to to sell those things for a profit. But his illegal crap soon blew it's own cover when Ansem discovered his experiments."

Aiden projected an image of Ansem and king Mickey barging into Zanderhall's Factory and catching him red handed. Then he showed the Dark Mongers shooting at them. "They came to arrest Shay but his robots were built to defend their creator. So they retaliated. And then a fight broke out." Aiden said.

Then he shows them an image of Ansem and Mickey fighting their way out of a burning building. "His factory was blown to bits in the struggle, Zanderhall was never heard from again."

Then he showed an image of the robots climbing out of the rubble of the factory and flying out to space. "But we didn't know it's that the dark energy these droids were build with, helped them survive the explosion and also adapt. They left Radiant Garden never to be heard from again. Until a mysterious dark being by the name Lash took control of all of them. He's the one that gave them the name 'Dark Mongers'. "

Then Aiden showed them a huge scary guy in armor standing with the Dark Mongers. " I don't know what this guy wants or what his deal is. But i haven't seen him or his minions for months, until his Dark Monger's attacked your castle." Aiden said. Then he caused the neon projected images to vanish.

"And why? Because somewhere underneath this place. There's a cave formerly known as The Chamber Of Renewal and if those dark bags get there metallic hands on it. Your world is history." Aiden stated, then he points at Elsa. "The problem for them is that they couldn't get to it without getting past her."

* * *

"Me?" Elsa was taken back by this.

"Somehow your cold powers are the only thing that's stronger than them. That's why they cuffed you." Aiden explained. "There too afraid of you and your cold fingers. Lash is even terrified of you to even try and come here. That's why i think he was using those pirates to try and get in here or otherwise distract you."

"But then you stopped them." Anna understood.

Then Aiden touched his ring shifted back into The Maverick. "Your welcome." He quipped in his Maverick voice.

"Okay i got to say, that suit is way too awesome to take off." Kristoff says being impressed with the suit.

"It's not a suit, i mean it is a suit. But it's more like a body and a suit, at the same time. This armored body is a form that i turn into whenever i use this ring." Maverick explained. "The ring is equal part science and magic. It can archive knowledge, it can store an infinite amount of items. Large or small, plays music from my home world and it can do other things."

"Can i try the suit on?!" Olaf asked with a big smile.

"Not really, you have to be chosen and beaten into shape by the keyblade in order to wear it." Maverick answered.

"Aw…"Olaf whined.

" Anyway thanks for the breakfast, it was out of this world, not literally." Maverick quipped.

Groot then let out a huge burp.

"That's what i was thinking." Maverick responded to Groot's burp.

"Yeah i have to say, i can't be the only one who noticed that you've practically eaten everything that was put in front of you." Elsa felt concerned looking at a few of the empty plates sitting in front of Maverick's side of the table. "When was your last meal?"

"four, eh...no..." Maverick wondered. "About...two week's ago." he stated simply.

"WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed, except for Olaf.

"Kidding i'm kidding! So serious." Maverick laughed then says. "Me and Groot haven't eaten for a couple of days until now."

"Okay, you had me there." Elsa said still feeling concern. "But still no child should go that long without eating."

"Sorry, but we were pretty serious about finding this place." Aiden said. "Groot and i now know that the chamber is underneath this place. We're just not sure where underneath."

" I do!" Anna announce, getting everyone's attention. The Princess opened the book she found this morning and slides it over the table, passing it to Maverick. He looked at the open book and held his hand over it. Allowing his ring to scan all of the pages.

"It's that how the ring store's information?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. this will show me how to get to the cave." Maverick said.

"Your not going there by yourself." Elsa affirmed sounding very stern. Even Anna smirked catching how much she sounds like their mother did.

"I can take care of myself Frosted Flakes, besides Groot's my bodyguard." Maverick reassured.

"I am Groot." Groot agreed.

"Let me repeat myself, that wasn't a question. You both are not going down there alone. That would be highly irresponsible of me to let you do so." Elsa spoke firmly. And before Maverick could retaliate, she spoke again. "Which is why i'm coming with you."

"I am Groot." Groot quipped. Translate: _'I smell something hot and maternal in the air'_.

"Yeah i smell it two." Maverick sighed. " Alright. I'll do anything to get down there."

"Uh...You guys can go, i'm too scared of the dark to go down there." Anna said sheepishly. "Besides me and Kristoff have other plans today."

"Other plans?" Elsa emphasized, raising an eyebrow, but she chuckled knowing how much the future married couple wanted to spend more time together alone. "Alright Anna. We can take it from here."

"Can i come?!" Olaf asked.

Elsa smiled. "Of course you can come Olaf." She said. "Are you both ready to go?"

"I am Groot." The tree nodded while standing up.

"Yeah." Maverick said standing up as well. "Let's go down and raid some tombs."

Elsa left dining room with those two while saying. "There are no tombs down under the castle Aiden. This isn't Transylvania."

"I know, it's just an expression." Maverick responded.

* * *

 **That's it for this one Ladies and Gentle nerds!**

 **I know i didn't reveal that much about Aiden's background, like who is his family and why is it that he and Groot are by themselves on this world. Don't worry you will all find out more in the next chapter.**

 **We do know one thing that Elsa and the others don't know yet, is that Aiden AKA The Maverick and Groot are stuck. They can not leave Elsa's world, and whatever is in the Chamber of Renewal can get them the ability to travel to other worlds.**

 **And possibly the ability to travel back to their world? Hint. Hint. Future Drama!**

 **What will they find down there under the castle? What is the Chamber of Renewal? What's inside? And how will it get them back home?**

 **Find out more in the next chapter!**

 **BTW. while i manage to do this chapter on my own and i still will work and the next one, i may need some help coming up with ideas and monologue's for new chapter's if i'm going to get these updates up any faster. So whatever help i can get or if you know anybody that can help, or does anyone know how to get help? Please PM. me. I sure do appreciate it.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to hit the fave and follow buttons, Later folks!**

 **FIST BUMP!**


	5. So Close And Yet So Far

**And we're back folks! And there will be no action in this chapter, it's mostly going to be stuff** **like puzzle solving, for our heroes and a Queen to get inside of the Chamber of Renewal.**

 **But it will get dramatic at the end of this, nothing too traumatizing, but we will get some answers as to what eight year old Aiden AKA The Maverick wants inside that cave**

 **"No snowmen were harmed in the making of this chapter." Maverick quipped.**

 **Right…**

 **Spiderfan626: Thank you. It will be great, but you'll be learning more and more about Aiden's back story through out this story. But once we get to the last chapters you'll see why he's alone.**

 **Alright lets see what else...That's it, just one review.**

 **"WHAT?! Just one review?!" Maverick exclaimed. "Come on people! We worked so hard to get this chapter up! I mean how come a fanfic crossover with Kingdom Hearts and Freaking Twilight get more reviews than this!?"**

 **Ignore my friend's rage people. But seriously if there's anything wrong with this story or any other reason why i'm not getting more favs or follows or even some more comments.**

 **Then let me know, because if this doesn't get more then few people's attention then i may consider removing this story and i don't want to pull the plug on this one.**

 **I don't mind complaints as long as there no flames. Just please. Help me get a following of people to see my story.**

 **I really enjoy writing these and i want all of this time i spend on writing to pay off.**

 **Anyway with all of that out of the way, enjoy!**

 **(I re-edited a few small statements made in this chapter so it would fit better for this story. The door to the chamber doesn't stay closed for a day, its for a week. read and see for yourself. Thank you that is all...Again re-edited but the new chapter is done.)**

 **(Had to fix some typos for my deviant art page.)**

* * *

 _ **So Close And Yet So Far.**_

* * *

 _ **The Queen's Throne Room…**_

"And this is the throne room! Here is where Elsa disappears for hours in order to do… I never asked i'm not sure what she does here." Olaf says sounding like a tour guide.

"All of this extra space for a couple of chairs?" Maverick asked as he and Groot were looking around at how huge the throne room was.

Elsa chuckled at his statement. "You'll have to blame all of the previous kings and queens for having this room. They all once said, including my father. That the room around the throne must match the power that sits upon it." She stated.

"I am Groot?" the tree asked.

"I course your name is Groot. You told us." Olaf answered Groot not getting what he said.

"Isn't that kind of Pretentious?" Maverick asked Elsa, earning a one raised eyebrow from her. "Groot said it not me." he said in his defense.

"i'll admit this place is kind of overambitious." Elsa sways her hand. "But i guess it's also a respect for power, or rather a sign for people to recognize it. Like that suit you wear. " she says walking over to the throne.

"That's a suit?" Olaf asked forgetting the conversation that had at breakfast. "Oh wait i forgot."

Now he remembers.

Maverick looks down at Olaf. While thinking to himself _'His engine is running but there's no driver.'_

Elsa went behind her throne and pulls a hidden handle on the side of it, causing the throne to suddenly start going in vertical spin. Then the throne pulls back, revealing a small passage going down stairs into a dark hidden passageway.

"Ooooh….Magic chair." Olaf whispered in awe.

Maverick and Groot stood next to Olaf and Elsa watching this. "FYI my suit is not insured for booby traps." Maverick quipped.

Elsa scoffed. "I'm the Queen of Arendelle honey, not the Queen of Egypt. There are no booby traps."

Maverick crossed his arms. "Alright than Anti-Cleopatra. Lead the way." He quipped.

* * *

Maverick ,Groot and Olaf followed the Queen down passage of stairs heading into darkness. Even the hidden door upstairs behind them closed and the throne was set back into place.

Now they can't see a thing. "I am Groot?!" Groot started to worry.

"Who turned off the light?" Olaf asked.

"Tim Burton did, don't ask. There is another way out of here right?" Maverick asked Elsa.

"Don't worry, we're not stuck, there's another door switch on your left." Elsa said.

"Sure…..Where is my left?" Olaf asked on the fact that they can't tell which side of the dim hall their on now.

Elsa reaches for some matches in her pocket only to realize. "Darn, i forgot my matches." She whispered.

"Hold on, i got this." Maverick said as his suit began to glow much brighter than it was before. Now they could see much better.

Olaf eyes widen in awe of the lights "Hey guys i found the lights! Tim Burton put them all in Maverick's body!" Olaf yelled.

Elsa smiled as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of his suit. "Nice! You are one step ahead of me Aiden." she complemented.

" True, except i'm a few miles away from your level at creating talking snow cone's." Maverick pointed out.

"I didn't know snow cone's could talk?" Olaf asked.

"What's this place for, hiding a chocolate dragon or it's ex-wife?" Maverick asked the Queen in a deep scary voice.

Elsa laughed. "No, this place was meant for emergencies, like hiding or escaping from impossible threats." She clarified.

" And you always being kept cold and ready for threats, this old bat cave went out of the job right?" Maverick asked humorously.

"Pretty much." Elsa said giving him kudos.

"Anyway. I can sense a strong source of magic down this way." Maverick said pointing at the passage to the left. "Come on."

They went through a few network of tunnels while following Maverick's trail. They kept passing through a few other tunnels and a couple of locked doors. Maverick noticed that some of the long hallways have same art patterns on the walls, just like Elsa's castle. Which fascinated him, he figured that these corridors uses to have full-functioning rooms that were used for storage or other means.

"Yeah...This place is not creepy at wall." Olaf said.

' _No, you took Creepy and ate him up.'_ Maverick thought. He likes Olaf but deep down He still thinks a talking snowman is kind of creepy.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, they saw a door that lead to an empty room ahead of them.

"There. I can feel a strong signature from inside that room." Maverick said pointing at the door.

Once they went through the door however, the room inside looked empty. And rather old, like an old tomb with wall paintings fading and shedding.

Elsa creased her eyebrows and looked around the old room. "Are you sure the source came from this room?"

"Yeah, i'm sure. Give me one second." Maverick held his hand out and summoned his keyblade. Then the room began to feel the presence of the keyblade, and the front wall began to glow white and disappeared.

Revealing a tunnel, that lead to a cave that was completely damp and stoned like an actual bear cave.

"No wonder nobody found this place. They forgot the keys to it." Olaf whispered.

Maverick held back a laugh and said. "Okay, now i know why you made him." He said. Which made Elsa beam a little.

"I am Groot?" The tree asked. Translate: _'Do we also have to solve a mystery and unmask dressed as a ghost down there?'_

"If we do, my money is on Old Man Jenkins." Maverick muttered.

"Do you sense the source going down this way?" Elsa asked pointing inside.

"That's what my instincts tell me, i'll go ahead." Maverick tried to walk up. But Elsa held him by the shoulder, stopping him.

"No, i will." Elsa said with a little bit of sternness.

Maverick shrugged and let her do so. As they were walking, they passed by some ancient drawing that were written on the walls of the cave.

* * *

"Hay Aiden, look! that's you on the wall over there!" Olaf pointed at something on the ceiling.

Aiden looked up at what Olaf was pointing at, he saw some hieroglyphics of some warriors who were wielding keyblades like him. Some were even dressed with animal masks.

"Those aren't me Frosty, those are just some ancient folks who welded keyblades before i did." Maverick answered.

"Do you recognize some of people?" Elsa asked looking as well.

"Nope no clue. You?" Maverick wondered if Elsa knew from the stories of her father.

But Elsa shook her head. "No clue." She said.

* * *

They went forward through the cave, going down a flight of stairs until they reached the end to where the cave passage lead, Maverick noticed that a light was coming from the end of the passage so he turned off his suit lights allowing the light to shine from a huge door secret room in front of them.

Maverick pointed his keyblade at the door, then shot a white beam out to the door. Causing it to open wide, allowing them to enter and see what was inside.

Once they went in they saw a huge clean white room. Shining brightly with pictures of black and white hearts on the walls in checker like patterns. On the white floor were blank white squares that ran across the floor like a chess game. On the wall in front of the room was a giant oval shape door that had no lock or even a door knob.

" Uh Aiden? What is this place?" Elsa asked looking at the art.

"This. is what we all see. When we die." Maverick said staring at her and sounding serious.

Elsa grinned and narrowed her eyes at him. Maverick then dropped the act.

"Either that or a puzzle." he said sounding casual. "But whatever is behind that door is important and whoever built this place wanted it protected. So what better way to do so then with a giant door knob that'll kill our sanity if we don't turn it right. Or what the ancient Mayans called a Temple puzzle."

"I am Groot?" Groot asked

" No I'm not sure how to solve it yet." Maverick answered. " And I can't ask Google, this world hasn't invented it yet."

While they were debating and figuring things out, Olaf accidentally stepped on a square that happened to have the shape of a foot. Just then the floor shifted. And four statues rose out of ground from one side. And four symbols appear on the other.

" all right then, Olaf killed google." Maverick muttered.

"I think were suppose to match the statues with right symbols, they made this one too obvious since these are statues of some of the most famous fairytale characters." Elsa scoffs looking at how this all works.

" That just means this place wants to kill me off quickly! And personally I would have done it for them, if this were a math test instead. " Maverick quipped then clasped his hands looking at one of the statues, which turn out to be one of a woman with a familiar cheery attitude.

"Alright that one over there is Snow White! I'm guessing we put Mrs Death Wish over to the apple she accepted from a total stranger." Maverick joked while pointing at the floor symbol of an apple.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded as he went over and pushed the Snow White statue on top of the floor symbol of an apple. Once he was done the statue glowed red and sunk down into the floor.

"I think that worked."Elsa smiled that they were making progress.

"Want to guess what the next one is?" Maverick asked the Queen, giving her a shot at matching the statues.

Elsa observed the statues, and saw on of a boy in a leaf like clothing.

"Peter Pan?" Elsa guessed.

"Right." Maverick nodded.

"And obviously we push 'Mr I Hate Puberty' over to the ship that gave him a reason to 'Never Land' on his adult feet." Elsa quipped while pointing at the pirate ship symbol on the floor.

"Nice one Queen. Leave this one for me." Maverick said as he went over to the statue.

Maverick then pushed the statue with one arm without a struggle. Impressing the heck out of the Queen as the statue glowed green and sunk down like the last one.

"Whoa! Who knew The Mighty Maverick was super strong?" Elsa remarked with a chuckle

"When i was first gifted with neon powers, it allows me to harden my skin, muscle and bone density at will." Maverick said flexing his left arm. "Even without the suit i could lift up a thousand pound cart with my bare hands, which i've done before."

Elsa eyes widen at this fact. "Wow. I'll have to remind Marshmallow to never arm wrestle with you. Anyway your turn." She chirped.

After the complements Maverick looked at the statue of a muscular man in Greek attire. Then he saw a symbol of a mountain with a lightning bolt.

" Hercules." Maverick stated. " I reckon we push Mr Universe over to Greek Paramount pictures. Groot?!"

Groot nodded and pushed Hercules's statue over to the right symbol. Then The statue glowed yellow and sunk down like the the other two statues.

"And…..down to Hades he goes. Maverick said.

Leaving only a statue of Rapunzel and a floor symbol of a flower.

The queen recognize the statue and queried. " Why would they have a statue of my cousin Rapunzel?"

Maverick eyes widen and he looked at Elsa. " You ladies are related?"

"Yes, you didn't know about that?" Elsa asked him.

Maverick shook his head and sighed. " No, ironically you would think after all the years i've been in this world….Crap i said that out loud." Maverick sealed his lips.

The Queen caught those words closely. "What do you mean by that?"

Maverick didn't answer as he quickly flew over to the last statue and pushed it over to the final symbol. The statue glowed purple and sunk down. Once all the statue's were in place, the lights from all four statue's beamed over to the huge oval shaped door. Once the door lit up with all four colors, it projected numbers on the front that looked like a countdown.

Maverick was thunderstruck, and his eye was twitching. "You gotta be kidding me!"

* * *

"I am Groot!" Groot groaned in frustration.

"Woah now, easy..." Olaf tried to ease them both.

"What, what is it? Aiden what's wrong?" Elsa asked very concern.

Maverick slammed his fists on the door, sending blue sparks out of his hand."Seven days?! That's how long i have to wait for this damn door to OPEN?!" Maverick's shouted as his voice echoed throughout the cave.

Elsa was taken back by his anger, both she and Olaf.

"Just when i thought i could finally go home, a plot twist comes in to screw me over. HARD!." Maverick said leaning his side against the door.

Elsa wondered for a few seconds what he was saying, until she realized. "Wait, you mean you can't get back home? Why not?" she asked.

Maverick stood back up throwing his head back moaning, before shifting back into Aiden as he looks at the Queen straight in her eyes.

"Alright i'm sorry for the dramatic outburst and the bad language, Queen. But i'm gonna be real with you this time. Me and Groot. We're both stuck in this world, we've been stuck for…... even more ironically, the past three years." Aiden revealed in a cold serious voice, making the Queen gasp.

Aiden slumped down against the wall as he began to explain his motives.

"I was just a five year old boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, when i was banished here by a darkness, taken from my world and everyone i knew. Then i woke up on this world, meeting a teenage talking tree for a companion. Along with a keyblade and powers that i never asked for. Problem is i don't have the ability to go to whatever world i want to go to. Me and Groot couldn't even settle in this world. Everyone who saw a boy with creepy glowing eyes, shooting lights out of his fingers and a talking tree. They would always scream in terror thinking that their being attacked by demons and they would immediately get violent. So without a home that would accept us, there was only one choice for us. Leave. But the only way for us to leave this land before Time Warner is by using, whatever is behind that door. How do i know this? I was told to find this place in a vision i had when i first woke up in this world, glowing blue and green for the first time. So Groot and i, spent all this time wondering surviving on this world like a couple of ghosts or alien street rats trying to find this place, and get back up there across the stars. Sure i would play the hero every now and then, but..." Aiden took a deep breath before he continued.

Elsa's heart was breaking hearing all of this. But she didn't interrupt him.

"those hypocrites who acted like they could recognize a friendly face when they see it and smile. They would only smile at the Maverick. But they were never a fan of puny creepy Aiden, they would only throw rocks at him and drive him out of their town. Groot would get mixed reactions from people, but let's be honest i can't live a life wearing this suit all the time. I would want to take it off and be Aiden every now and then. But with a world so pretentious and judgmental as this one, how can i? It felt like an eternity trying to find this place. Until i came here. Arendelle was the first sign of light that i haven't felt for...what feels like a long time. I woke up this morning thinking that it's finally over...Thinking i could go home and get my life back. But now as usual i have to spend another long week with my life gone to hell, stuck in a world i don't belong in." Aiden was saying all of this in a low tone, as his voice tried not to crack.

An eight year old boy who is desperate for happiness. Sympathy could not describe what Elsa was feeling right now. Aiden, this legendary Maverick. Has gone through so much more pain in the Queen's three years of freedom, then she had ever been through in her years of isolation. Even Olaf looked sadly at this.

Tears threaten to fall from the Queen's eyes as she slowly reached for him. "Oh Aiden, i'm-" Elsa tried to say.

"Hold on." Aiden held his hand up. He stood up and looked up at the ceiling as if he could hear something no one else could at the moment, he could sense that something bad was happening.

"I am Groot?" The tree asked what's wrong.

Then Aiden shifted back into The Maverick

"We got trouble going on down town." Maverick answered.

"Wait, Trouble?! What kind of trouble?!" Elsa asked looking horrified.

"Groot, take Olaf and get him back up at the castle!" Maverick spoke to the tree sounding serious. "Protect everyone inside and stop anybody you don't know from getting in or out!"

Then Maverick Looks at the Queen and says to her. "Hold on." As he touched Elsa's shoulder and teleported both her and himself out of there.

Whatever was happening outside meant more danger. And more danger means more action.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Did anyone notice that reverence to Kingdom Hearts X? Those drawings of the keyblade wielders on the cave were the unions Foretellers.**

 **Also in case you haven't notice, because of those theories about Rapunzel and Elsa being related, i merge both there worlds together like they're two different kingdoms in the same world.**

 **Another thing, Aiden like's to revere to Elsa as 'Queen.' Or any other nicknames he can come up with. He'll do nicknames with a lot of folks. It's what i made his character to be like.**

 **Anyway now you know that Maverick and Groot have been stuck on Elsa's world for three years against their will and that they both struggled to survive all this time trying to find the Camber Of Renewal. Maverick hasn't revealed how or what darkness or who his family is.** **But They want to go back, and for those of you who played Kingdom Hearts knows in a strong way. That it's not that simple.**

 **"Okay somebody tell me what the hell he keeps talking about?!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **But Maverick want whatever is inside that cave to get back home while Lash and his Minions want to to use it for other means.**

 **"Something evil and stupid i'm sure." Maverick muttered.**

 **I was inspired by the Netflix Daredevil episode "Penny and Dime." Using that ending Punisher conversation for that dramatic moment Maverick had with Elsa at the end of this chapter.**

 **Since Aiden has an eight year old's voice. I didn't think the drama would work here without feeling too heart breaking. So i kept him in the suit when he spoke to Elsa the way he did.**

 **Plus his Maverick form has the voice of 'Troy Baker', so imagine him sounding like a younger version of Joel to feel the drama. I think Joel and Frank Castle have only a few things in common to make this work, being dramatic, tragic and violent.**

 **But don't worry, there will be chapter's of Aiden using his real child like voice in some dramatic moments. Which may happen right after the action n the next chapter.**

 **Anyway i'm if this chapter wasn't much, I understand if it felt more like filler. But it will get better i promise. But remember what i said at the top, please help me get more people to notice this story so it can get more Favs and Follows and don't forget to review.**

 **Thank you to all read this and as always**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	6. Frozen Town Beat Down

**I'm back again folks.**

 **Here to give you action and a little more of the maverick's heroics.**

 **Guest: Yeah i know, Only it's a little bit worse for Aiden since survival and being shunned by others is the only life he has ever had for the past couple of years, so it will be harder for him to become happy again. But don't worry everything will work out for him in the end.**

 **KingdomWarrior125** **: Oh Aiden's keyblade can transform, you'll see what kind of weapons it can turn into in this chapter.**

 **"It can turn me into Godzilla." Maverick lied.**

 **No it can't. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Frozen Town Beat Down.**

 **In Arendelle's town square….**

Maverick and Elsa appeared at the fountain in the middle of the town square, after the two of them teleported out of the secret passage. They both became alarmed from all the people running and screaming in terror.

"Is it Friday the 13th already?" Maverick asked looking around.

"No, i'm not sure what's going… Friday the 13th?" Elsa gave Maverick a strange look.

"Don't ask." Maverick deadpanned as he summoned his keyblade.

Thet both turned around to see twelve Dark Monger mechs that looked more bulky and slightly bigger than before. And their colors are a mix of red and orange.

"WHOO!" Maverick exclaimed humorously sounding western. "You've gotten big since we last met dawgs! What y'all been eaten."

Just then more mechs landed and stood in front of the two. Elsa and Maverick heard more them coming from behind. They both looked behind to see fifteen more those robots land, more and more began to land around them. Civilians were all around trying to avoid them. But for some reason, the robots weren't attacking them.

"Aiden?" Elsa Whispered, getting worried. " Are these the same Mongers from last time?"

"No their much more fresh and new, now would be a good time for you to do that thing with the ice." Maverick suggested in a whispered.

"What?! No, i can't! It's too dangerous with all of these people around! " Elsa exclaimed in a low volume. She never used her more dangerous ice powers in an open area full of civilians. Just the very thought of hurting someone innocent made her panic.

"So are they! I can't take all of these things by myself!" Maverick argued in a whisper. "I mean i could, but people are going to die if we both don't- Wait a minute."

The Mongers were doing nothing. As if they're completely inanimate. They all just stood there. Sure they landed all around them. But the Dark Mongers weren't facing Maverick or the Queen like they were ready to fight.

"Their not doing anything." Maverick said out loud. "Their all just standing there like they're having second thoughts on their first dance."

Even the citizen's stopped panicking, but they still were all worried that the Dark Mongers will strike at any moment.

"Why aren't they attacking?" Elsa asked while looking around.

"Let me take a look." Maverick touched a button the side of his helmet, then his eyes began to scan the robots. Elsa watched as his eyes projected a blue flash ray of light over the robots like a scanner. "They were acting on some kind of signal that was sent to them. But it was cut off the moment we arrived."

"A signal? I didn't see any signals out here." Elsa said curiously.

Maverick rolled his eyes. _' The 1800s really made you all so naive.'_

"Not a physical signal, a network signal. An invisible neural link that the Dark Mongers use to communicate all over the world." Maverick explained.

Elsa got what he was saying, but the question still remains. "Okay? So, who's sent the signal?" Elsa asked.

"Here's the weird part. The signal came from the castle dungeon." Maverick pointed out. "And there's only one dirt bag in there we know of, who was with them last?"

' _Grogman.'_ Elsa thought furiously. Even Maverick knew what she was thinking.

"Now one of us should stay here and keep an eye on the Emo Droids in case they start acting up again." Maverick purpose.

"Let me deal with Grogman. You wait here until i come back. " Elsa said.

She didn't want Aiden anywhere near the same guy that blasted him yesterday. The boy already seemed capable enough to handle a view stupid robots. Plus Maverick never gave the Queen the impression that he's one to do something stupid.

"Grogman is a weird name, was his mother drunk when she was in labor or was she hoping her baby would become someone socially insecure?" Maverick wondered humorously, and he said to the Queen. "Anyway before you go down there and freeze hell over, be sure to search under his coat. Pirates tend to keep pockets under there to hide lockets and other crap."

"How do you know this?" Elsa asked, she was intrigue that a young man like Aiden would know these things.

"I've dealt with pirates before, long story. For now go and dish out some cold blue justice on Booze Boy." Maverick quipped referring to Grogman by that name. "Oh and before you go, take this with you."

Maverick handed Elsa a strange rectangle shaped device with a blank screen. "This will let us communicate to each other in two different places."

" How does it work?" Elsa asked, almost fascinated.

"Don't worry Cold Stone. You'll figure it out the moment i use mine." Maverick answered, giving Elsa another funny nickname. Which was the only answer he gave Elsa, before he touched her shoulder and teleported her back to the castle courtyard. Elsa gasp when her surroundings changed but she calmed herself when Elsa realized where she was at the moment.

"I'm never going to get use to that." Elsa breath calmly.

* * *

 **The castle dungeon…..**

Inside his cell. Troy Grogman was fiddling with a black orb he found on the ground yesterday, before he blasted the Maverick and got cold burned by Elsa for it. This orb must've fell off one of the fallen Dark Monger brute's and Troy got his hands on it before the Queen almost caught him. He thought that he could make a bomb out of it, a pirate like him would always make explosives out of anything. Troy had manage to hide it well thanks to the multiple pockets he had under his coat.

But now his escape plan is about to be denied. The cell door flung open startling Troy from where he was sitting on the ground. He quickly hid the weird orb in one of the pockets under his coat as Queen Elsa and a couple of guards came in.

"Put your hands up Troy!" One of the guards order as they threateningly aim their crossbows at him.

"All for the love of." Troy hissed as he held his hands up and was being forced against the wall.

"Search the pockets under his coat." Elsa ordered her guards.

"Dammit!" Troy cursed under his breath as the guards searched under Troy's coat.

They found the weird black orb and one of the guards hands it over to Elsa. She then gave the soon to be dead pirate, one of her queen like death glares. "Your taking in contraband now Troy?" Elsa mocked.

"C'mon, i don't even know what it does." Troy scoffed.

"Then why do you have it?!" Elsa demanded.

Before he could answer, The device Maverick gave to Elsa started to vibrate. Elsa gave it a weird look before the black screen turns on. Showing her a moving image of Maverick and what was happening outside.

"Queen?! Tell me you found something. because it's about to become Robot Mardi Gras!" He yelled passed the sound of people screaming in terror.

" I'm not sure, i found a black orb in Troy's cell! What is it!?" Elsa quickly answered.

Maverick's eyes lid up. "That thing is a transmitter orb, it's the source of the signal! SMASH IT!" Maverick yelled as the robots were getting closer to him.

Elsa quickly froze the orb turning it crystal blue and slammed it on the ground. Shattering it to pieces. Then Elsa looked on the device screen to see that the robots have stopped walking.

"Whew! Now their unemployed." Maverick said taking a sigh of relief.

Just then the Dark Mongers arms transformed into cannons and they were all aiming at Maverick. Maverick stood up in a battle stance against them yelling trough some static on the screen. "Ah shit, their all now homeless and ripped! I gotta-" Just then the screen turned black.

' _I have to get out there!'_ Elsa thought.

" Secure Troy while i'm gone and search all of the pockets under his coat this time!" The queen ordered her guards before she ran out to go help the Maverick.

But first Elsa needed to change into something appropriate for a battle.

* * *

 **Back at the town square…**

One moment Anna and Kristoff are having lunch at their favorite sandwich shop together. And the next, their taking cover inside, hiding under some table's in case all the robots outside started shooting everywhere.

Anna could only hope that either Elsa or perhaps their new little friend in the man sized armored suit would come and save them. But in Anna's opinion, putting a child in danger for their sake would be the last thing she would ever want. But who's to stop a boy so free spirited as Aiden AKA The Maverick?

Just as Kristoff and she were hiding under some tables, they both stood up when they could hear a battle taking place outside, and a Dark monger flying pass the window from being blasted to pieces by blue and green lights. Or in this case. Neons!

To top it off, they both could now hear loud music from the distance. It didn't take much for Anna and Kristoff to figure out who was out there.

 **( Queen - Stone Cold Crazy.)**

 **(opening rock intro)**

But one of the robots crashes from the roof of the shop. Kristoff took Anna's in his arms and ran for the exit, the to avoid getting in that thing's way.

One they stood outside, the Monger crashed through the doors and went toward the direction of the battle. The music could now be easily heard due to the four giant neon speakers floating above the town square.

 **Sleeping very soundly on a Saturday morning**

 **I was dreaming I was Al Capone**

 **There's a rumor going round**

 **Gotta clear outta town**

 **I'm smelling like a dry fish bone**

 **Here come the law gonna break down the door**

 **Gonna carry me away once more**

 **Never never I never want it anymore**

More robots were marching over to the town square, where the Maverick was slicing and beating the crap out of all of them alone with his keyblade.

Before Anna could wonder why he was by himself, a shadow casted under them both.

"Look out!" Kristoff tried to push Anna out of way, as a carriage was about to crash on top of them in an instant.

In that split second, Maverick teleported up in the air and caught the carriage with a flip in the air. Kristoff And Anna backed away as Maverick landed on the ground with him holding the carriage above his head. With his bare hands.

 **Gotta get away from this stone cold floor**

 **Crazy stone cold crazy you know**

' _Is this kid really that strong?!'_ Kristoff thought in amazement.

"WHOA!" Anna exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Thank GOD THIS WASN'T A HORSE!" Maverick grunted.

But then a Dark Monger was running toward him from behind, so Maverick turned around and held the mobile carriage with one hand and then he slammed it hard into the Monger, sending him a view feet away and on to the ground.

"You sold me a lemon Greg! You had to pay!" Maverick quipped.

 **Rainy afternoon I gotta blow a typhoon**

 **And I'm playing on my slide trombone**

 **Anymore anymore cannot take it anymore**

 **Gotta get away from this stone cold floor**

 **Crazy stone cold crazy you know**

Then more robots were running toward him. Just then Maverick splits his keyblade in two and both halves transformed into two advance pistols. He spins both guns like a professional cowboy. And held them both up posing like one, he even constructed a cowboy hat on his head while posing.

"This is gonna be an American ***k yeah moment...And i'm not even in America." Aiden muttered low enough for only himself to hear.

"Aiden?!" Anna screamed but covered her own mouth realizing she could've given his identity away. as the Robots came from all around Maverick, surrounding him.

Maverick shot them down with his magic pistols, shooting white lasers out of them, blasting the Monger's down with great precision. As the shots penetrated straight through their armored chest's.

"BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANGBANGBANG!" Maverick quipped loudly as he switched his arms from shot to shot. And then he jumps up into the air and spins with his legs tucked high and his arms spread out, as he fires multiple shots all around, taking so many of them down.

Then he landed with many destroyed robots all round him, But the last wave of enemies was coming up from in front of the fountain, and it's bigger than the previous wave.

Just was Maverick aimed his pistols at them. He heard something that sounded like frost coming up from the behind them, taking six of them out in a blast of ice. It was Elsa that landed in the circle of robot enemies.

Only this time she came prepared, her ice dress was now a dark blue fully armored battle outfit that matched the style of Arendelle. And it fit all of Elsa's queenly beauty as she stood against all of the Dark Mongers.

"Oh i so pity the dude who pressure's her into ball night sex." Maverick quipped as he shook his head in astonishment for the Queen's new look.

* * *

Then he teleported in front of her and they both stood back to back. Facing the robots that advanced toward them. Maverick was busy shooting at them on his side while Elsa used everything she got on her side. From cold heavy drops of hail falling on the Mongers to Ice pillars coming up from the ground shattering them, and cold hard windy tornadoes tearing them apart. All of this, along with Elsa shooting ice beamed out of her left hand and forming an ice sword and slashing them down with her right hand. The Queen swung her sword in the air left and right, lashing out long lengthy wind waves of ice to cut those Dark Monger's in half.

 **Walking down the street**

 **Shooting people that I meet**

 **With my rubber Tommy water gun**

 **Here come the deputy**

 **He's gonna come and get me**

 **I gotta get me up and run**

 **They got the sirens loose**

 **I ran right outta juice**

Anna was cheering louder than anyone in the crowd that was watching them in action. " WHOO HOO! Go you two! Kick those metal turds!"

Maverick took a brief opportunity to connect both pistols and converted them into a single assault rifle. Then he followed Elsa's lead and constructed a neon katana and slashed those Monger's down while shooting at them. Maverick would dodge and counter attack like a ninja with powers. While Elsa fought like a valiant knight with magic, dodging and swinging back with forth with such grace.

"Queen?! When i give the word, we clash are blade's together!" Maverick called out as the last of the robots were coming up from around them. All at once.

Just as they got closer, Maverick's shifted his assault rifle back into a keyblade and he yelled. "NOW!"

Maverick spins his keyblade and Elsa swung her sword, they both clashed their weapons together. Causing a fusion of both ice and neon to erupted from them both, sending a shock wave around the two, wiping out all of the remaining robots and shattering them into pieces.

 **They're gonna put me in a cell**

 **If I can't go to heaven**

 **Will they let me go to hell?**

 **Crazy stone cold crazy you know**

* * *

On that note, the battle was over.

They both stood together while looking around to see that their special move caused no civilian casualties. Elsa had more control over her powers than she thought.

More people all around the town came out from hiding inside the buildings, as Arendelle's citizens cheered for the Queen and the Maverick. Including Anna and Kristoff. Elsa looks at Maverick with a smile. Who was looking around at the many town folks who were applauding him.

" I hope they throw money instead of flowers." Maverick muttered.

Elsa snickered and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it's no coincidence that you ended up here, of all worlds." She said smiling warmly.

Maverick took a deep breath and replied "Maybe." He shrugged.

Then Maverick took off flying high above the city. Soaring high and performing three donut loops.

"WHOOO!" Maverick lets out a thrilling howl from his throat, before he zoomed forward in super sonic speed. Then he disappears in a flash.

"Ooooooooh!" The whole crowd said as they wondered where he went.

But Elsa knew where he was, he had nowhere else to go but the castle. But despite the positive victory, the Queen knew that this wasn't the last battle. Lash the Dark Monger's leader is still out there, and she would have to make plans for the next inevitable attack. Plus Elsa was definitely going to deal with Troy for causing all of this trouble.

However so many lives were spared today and yesterday.

And it was all thanks to Aiden.

The Queen wanted to help the boy now more than ever. Because after everything he's been through and after all of the good he's done.

Aiden deserves a break.

* * *

 **Th-the-thith That's all for now folks.**

 **I know there wasn't much of Groot in this chapter, or enough of eight year old Aiden for the last two chapters and so much of The Legendary Maverick. That's why there will much more of Aiden next time around, along with a little more perspective on his personality. For example, since Aiden came from a modern world, i made him a lover of comic books, video games and movies. Those are things he misses a lot from modern earth. And since Kingdom Hearts III probably won't have anything from marvel with the exception of Big Hero 6 or star wars, this gives me an opportunity to make Aiden a fan of Marvel and DC comics. And this will make some interesting conversations and dialogue for later chapters.**

 **Anyway feel free to comment and review and as always.**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	7. Open Confession

**Were back Folks! I'm. So. Sorry for the delay, i was having a break during Independence Day, someone i know was having a party, and i bought a PS4 Pro!**

 **I guess i was sort of taking a break. But now that break it over and i'm ready to tell more tales of woe and cheer.**

 **BTW i need to ask a favor from you guys. Does anybody know how to do art? Like draw or sketch? Or is there anyone here that is on deviantart or tumblr? Because i would like to see a picture of Aiden, and a picture of his alter ego The Maverick. If there is anyone who would be interested in making some, please PM me and i will send the description of what both Aiden and Maverick should look like.**

* * *

 **KingdomWarior125: Thank you, there's more where that came from later.**

 **Guest2: Thanks. I know, even though Kingdoms Hearts has a boy kicking but, it's cool to think of someone younger doing some cool stuff in an epic fight.**

 **Spiderfan626: Thanks, It's great to know that the battle i wrote worked. Also good point, but why don't you try telling him that?**

 **"AH GO %$? %$?# % &* %#$^?!&! Nobody tells me how to talk in my story, including me!" Maverick spat.**

 **See what i mean? Lucky for him, Aiden has a soft spot for the royal family, especially for Elsa. Like a mother figure, even though he won't admit it yet. But he also see's Anna as, you guest it. A crazy Aunt like figure. Which is why this one will have a moment with him, it will be a sad moment though since Aiden is depressed about the cave door not opening and not being able to go home.**

 **" I don't do 'ships', as in 'relationships'." Maverick denied using air quotes.**

 **Really? What about Groot?**

 **"Oh come on! Every hero needs a sidekick, and by that i mean mascot." Maverick quipped.**

 **Yeah im getting know where with this guy, anyway this one may get mildy dark and dramatic in the conversation later. So just brace yourselves for some more background and secrets. And most of all enjoy.**

* * *

 **Open Confession**

 _ **Somewhere in a hidden lair on the moon…..**_

"THAT SORRY! PATHETIC! LITTLE PISS ANT!" Lash bellowed from the top of his lungs.

The leader of the Dark Mongers was looking over his hidden base, to see that a large number of his mech troops have been reduced to scrap by the Maverick and the Queen of Arendelle. Lash's evil lair looked like a giant black glass dome that cover a large area of the moon. Earlier the base was filled with a whole new design of robots that were supposed to be ready for his big plan he had for Arendelle and now his army of Dark Mongers have been shortened.

And it was all Troy Grogman's fault.

"I should've never trusted that water savage with my army, and now we have been delayed!" Lash ranted while the mysterious dark robe figure stood there bemused by Lash's anger.

"I did warn you about him, the pirate is too wrapped up in a personal vendetta with the Snow Queen to even care about your plans." The robed figure reprimanded, standing right behind Lash.

Lash took a deep breath, knowing he was right. Involving that dumb pirate put a dent in Lash's plans.

"Still….. the door to the Chamber of Renewal is slowly powering up, it will take days before it will open, given me more time to construct more Dark Mongers." Lash stated as he stood in front of what's left of his army.

"We still don't know what's in that chamber anymore then he does. For all we know the boy could be walking into something meaningless." The robed figure pointed out. "It's the heart of Arendelle's world you should be focusing on."

"You can have this world!" Lash snapped in a growl. "It's possibilities i want. The kind of power that this world does not have."

"What do you hope to find in that chamber?" The dark hooded figure asked.

"If it is nothing, than we have nothing to fear. but if that chamber has potential, putting it in The Maverick's hands could mean our downfall." Lash answered.

"You mean your downfall?" The hooded figure asked, earning a glare from Lash. "What i wish to know is how did the pirate figure out how to control your Dark Mongers without you even knowing?"

Lash clenched his fists and said. " I intend to find out." He said in a low growl.

Troy Grogman was now really in the deep end, now that everybody is angry at him. And being in hot ice after what he did to the Queen of Arendelle was bad enough.

* * *

 _ **Back at the castle….**_

Maverick landed in the outer court of the castle and teleported inside the main hall. Once inside he powered down his ring and shifted back into Aiden. Then he teleported up to the top of the stairs to avoid climbing them.

"Rough day out at the town my boy?" Aiden heard Kai's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

" No, i was having a union dispute with the lost cast of 'Short Circuit'." Aiden said from the top of the stairs, sounding dog-tired. " They were angry that they never got a trilogy, and they wanted to start some crap in the middle of town, but... i denied them."

Kai didn't really get what Aiden was saying. " Are you referring to the prior battle outside?" Kai asked.

"Translate, yes." Aiden answered. " And the Ice Queen helped a little bit. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Queen Elsa is handling some business out at the town, repairs of sorts." Kai explained. "She and the others won't be back for a little while."

Aiden nodded."Okay then, have you seen Groot around here?" he asked.

"You mean the talking tree? Yes, i forgot to mention earlier that the Queen prepared a room for you both this morning. Your friend is there now." Kai said coming up the stairs.

Aiden rose an eyebrow. Elsa prepared a room for him earlier? _'_ _Was she expecting me to stay?'_ The boy thought feeling puzzled.

"Alright then…...Lead the way Alfred." Aiden said stepping aside.

"It's Kai actually, Mister Maverick." Kai said calmly as he lead Aiden down one of the halls.

"Sorry, book reverence. And it's not Mister Maverick, otherwise you would see an M&M logo on the suit." Aiden said following Kai.

" Well if you asked me, i wouldn't be at all surprised if you inspire Queen Elsa to wear big letter Q on her ice dress." Kai grinned. " I've never seen her this confident with her powers until you came here."

 _'Yeah, i think this guy would definitely make a great Alfred.'_ Aiden thought.

* * *

 _ **two hours later…..**_

 **( Michael Jackson - Stranger In Moscow)**

 **I was wandering in the rain**  
 **Mask of life, feeling insane**  
 **Swift and sudden fall from grace**  
 **Sunny days seem far away**  
 **Kremlin's shadow belittling me**  
 **Stalin's tomb won't let me be**  
 **On and on and on it came**  
 **Wish the rain would just let me**

Aiden was laying backwards against the king size bed in a huge guest bedroom, while Groot sat on the floor, leaning his back against the foot board of the bed. They were both opposite ends of each other's heads as they talked together.

"I'll tell you another thing that sucks about modern life, online dating. All the women would put there faces over the body of some picture of a hooker, only to find out they have the body of Roseanne Barr after skipping a marathon." Aiden remarked.

"I am Groot." Groot commented with a scoff.

"Yeah, i almost forgot about those star wars prequels, i am so glad i skipped the third one! Those last two films were a total borefest!...Still, would it be cool if maybe the original trilogy was another world?"

"I am Groot, I am Groot?" Translate: _' Who knows maybe it is, would it be cool if we had are own comic books?'_

Aiden turned over on his stomach and looked down at Groot. "Now that you mention it. Do you remember that stuffed Raccoon i won over at the carnival in Corona? Believe it or not, i had an idea once. Where you were in your own space opera from marvel, with a talking Raccoon as your sidekick." Aiden contemplated.

The tree raised an eyebrow."I am Groot." Groot retorted.

"It's not a lame idea." Aiden argued. "It's just a working progress. Could be worse, i could've said something about a stripper being a superhero."

Groot shuddered at the thought.

"And it still sounds better than 'Batman And Robin'." Aiden added. "Hashtag, that film is another lame thing about the modern life."

Aiden was pretty much trying to fool himself, wondering what all of their struggle was for. Wondering if maybe all of these years trying to get back to modern society was for nothing, like maybe if his home wasn't as great as he thought it was. But nothing could fool Aiden, he wasn't made for this primitive world. He wants his life back, he wants to be happy again. How can he be in a world he doesn't belong in? Aiden was so close today only to find out he has a whole lot more waiting to do. It wasn't really the waiting that Aiden was upset about. He started to like the royal family, and he's afraid of growing too attached to them.

Groot didn't have much words of wisdom or comfort to tell the boy, which is saying a lot given his short vocabulary. For now all he could be is a listener for Aiden. Sometimes having somebody who will listen is good enough.

 **How does it feel (How does it feel)**

 **How does it feel**

 **How does it feel**

 **When you're alone**

 **And you're cold inside**

Just then they both heard the door open, Aiden turned off the music, and glanced over to see Princess Anna stepping in with her long ponytails loose and her casual attire on ( The Summer dress she wore at the end of the film).

"Hi." She greeted with a quick wave and a smile.

"Hey." Aiden greeted back dry like, while laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. "Sorry for ruining your lunch with your future husband."

"No you didn't ruin anything, me and Kristoff were just hanging out. It was kind of…... basic and boring." Anna swayed her hand with a chuckle while coming inside and closing the door. "Really our day didn't get exiting until you saved us, and we saw you and Elsa kick Lash's minions in the butt….Those were Lash's toys right?"

Aiden clicked is tongue. "They were." He quipped. " And now they all rest in pieces."

Anna laugh at that, she walked over and sat at the edge of the bed facing him. "You are one hilarious and gifted kid, you know that?"

Aiden immediately rose his head up scowling at the Princess. "I didn't ask to be gifted." He snapped.

What Aiden really meant to say was that he didn't ask to be gifted in another world, he wanted a life in the one he was born in. Truth be told, Aiden actually loves his powers and he knew it himself.

Anna didn't look stunned or offended by the sudden outburst, but she kept a small smile. Which made Aiden feel guilty for snapping like that.

Aiden took a deep breath. "Sorry, that was uncalled for." He said laying back down and staring upward. "I like being gifted, just not like this."

"It's okay Sweetheart, Elsa told me about the cave, and you know….. everything about, what you've told her." Anna said softly and carefully.

"I am Groot." Groot muttered, translate: _'He didn't really tell her everything.'_

"Watch it twig." Aiden whispered pointing at Groot like he was giving him a warning.

The princess leaned forward and took Aiden's hand. "Aiden, i'm sorry for everything you went through." Anna expressed. "But your not alone in this anymore."

"How so?" Aiden inquired.

"Well, your powers for one, you and Elsa definitely have that in common." Anna pointed out.

Aiden sat up facing opposite of her looking at the windows, crossing his legs and taking a deep breath. "No, were about as close to being similar as a brick is with a sponge." Aiden said negatively. "Elsa was born with her cold fingers. I was forced into having mine lit up. Despite you both having a depressing childhood, you both had a life of luxury and privilege. But In my short life, I was always a survivor."

Anna quirked her eyebrows. "But didn't you have a life back in Radiant Garden?"she asked.

"If life is the same as living everyday in a hospital gown, fighting as a cancer patient. Twenty-four seven." Aiden said narrowing his eyes. "Then yeah, my life was about as fantastic as a sandpaper toilet seat."

Anna widen her eye's at this revelation. "You had cancer?!" she asked in remorse.

Groot looked down sadly and nodded for Aiden. "I am Groot."

After a few seconds of silence Aiden continued. Somehow feeling comfortable enough to talk.

* * *

" I was born with Leukemia. Also i was bald, skinny and always looking like death. Constantly being given shots and injections just to keep myself from having seizures, blood disorders, chronic infections. But at times that didn't stop me from breaking out into spots all over my skin. Not to mention, aching and bleeding in places i didn't even know i had." Aiden said in anguish while looking down. "One thing you learn from round the clock pain, you could never really step up the misery from there."

Anna kept listening, if she wasn't feeling sympathy before, she was now. This was making her own lonely childhood sound glorious compared to what this poor boy had.

"Or at least that's what i thought. But despite the fact that i was trapped in a life at sick bay, i still had her." Aiden said sounding slightly.

"Your mother?" Anna guessed.

"Mi Madre, The only good thing i had in my life." Aiden quipped with a nod. "Without her, i had no one. She would spent most of her days in there with me, acting like my room was her apartment. Bring over stuff like movies and music, anything to make my days of…..What's the Spanish word for cancer.

Anna chuckled sadly and said. "I'm not really sure, el cancer i guess."

"Then, she was making my days of 'el cancer', less crappy." Aiden then formed a ball in his hand and bounced it repeatedly off the wall as he kept talking. "When Mom was not doing just that, she would either be working at her job or working on plan A,B all the way to frickin Z, trying to find a way to fix my dilemma." Aiden said.

Then he made the ball float and formed it into the face of a beautiful woman, Aiden's mother obviously.

" As for me, i would always work on memorizing the details of her face. Like it was the first time i was seeing it. Or the last." Aiden said with a hint of a smile, before making the image vanish. " But all of that soon changed. One day Mom was given some weird elixir from a letter, don't ask who she never told me who. Once i took that stuff, i was immediately cured. Like off the hook from kicking the bucket, cured. And that was the first time in my life that i stepped out of that hospital."

"So what happened after you got better?" Anna peered at him.

Aiden sighed and cross his arms. " Mom and i were driving back home, but on the road. There were some men in black hooded outfits that were surrounding our car." Aiden told her.

"Car?" Anna tilted her head.

"Uh…..it's like a carriage that drives itself using gas fluids. In my world, or rather in any future world. People use those all the time to travel." Aiden explained.

Which peaked Anna's interest to know more about the modern life, but she knew now wasn't the time or the moment for that.

So Aiden continued. "Anyway, these hooded douche bags were surrounding us and they did nothing at first. So my Mom steps outside to see what their deal was. And…..Just like that, i'm surrounded by a dark cloud and swallowed up by the darkness."

"That's...When you were taken, that's how you ended up here." Anna realized.

"Yeah, and i didn't wake up three months later, i guess you could say i was in a coma." Aiden answered. Making Anna gasped.

" Ironically i woke up not only with neon lights coming out of my fingers, along with a keyblade and a power ring that came with it. But even more Ironically i was inside of a tree house in the wilds, Where i first met this talking wooden teenage witch doctor, who was tending to me while i was asleep at the time." Aiden pointed at Groot who smiled at him.

"So Groot starts talking, in his own unique way. Telling me that he's an alien who is not only the last of his kind. But was also trapped in this world as a kid, just like me. Since we both had something in comment we started our own little dynamic duo over the years trying to find a way out of this world, literally. And i was told in a vision that the Chamber of Renewal would bring me home. We both went through hell and back trying to find this place." Aiden expressed. "Going to uncharted ruins to find legendary magic items, only to be disappointed with fake crap and booby traps. plus the fact that i didn't have my healing spell until five months ago from today, sure didn't help at all. You wouldn't believe the scars and bruises i've collected on my body over the past three years. So here i was today thinking that it was over. i was going to see her again today."

Aiden turned over to see Anna who was looking at him sadly. " I don't know what happened to Mom, i can only hope that she's alive. If she is, I want her to see real me. running, flying and shooting light shows out of the sky. Not the ghost of Christmas me, that use to cough and bleed out of his mouth and faint in his sleep. And every second that door stays closed, it's just more time i can't get back." Aiden confessed as his voice broke a little.

The boy didn't know why he was comfortable telling Anna all of this. But he could only hope she would understand. Under all of the humor and quipping metaphors, was a boy who was miserable from the beginning. Even Groot saw this, he never seen Aiden open up to anyone else in this way. The royal family must really be rubbing off on him.

Before Aiden knew it, he felt the Princess come up on the bed and wrap her arms around him in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry honey, I'm sorry of this happened to you." Anna cooed.

Aiden didn't hug back, he didn't have the heart to do it. And he didn't cry like a child, because he didn't want to show any sign of weakness. But instead Aiden simply leaned into Anna's hug as she rubbed his back. Letting a few silent tears stream down his face. " It did though. And nothing has change." Aiden whispered and sniffed.

* * *

Unknown to both of them. Elsa had already returned from the town and stood at the entrance of the bedroom. She heard the whole conversation from the closed door. Silently crying as she heard all of this. Because Aiden wasn't just unhappy, his heart was still hurting.

Then Elsa heard from the door. "I am Groot." translate: _'This is awesome, your opening up, and your breaking down walls.'_

"Ugh! You can't leave a tender but awkward moment alone, can you!?" Aiden's voiced out from behind the door, along with Anna who was giggling. "I'll do more then break down the walls! I'll BREAK THEM WITH YOUR SKULL! That piece of wood behind your face is a skull right?"

Elsa almost laughed, but she didn't. Because the Queen knew that she owes it to Aiden to help him heal. Even Anna felt that way.

And that's actually what their going to do.

* * *

 **Well that got dramatic didn't it? Don't worry things will get positive in the next one.**

 **But anyway, now you all know everything about Aiden, or rather everything he knows.**

 **"Alright what are you all hiding from me?!" Maverick demanded.**

 **I won't tell, that would be spoiler territory.**

 **"Prick." Maverick spat.**

 **Woah! do you kiss your-**

 **"don't say it or i will zap you in the snowballs!" Maverick threatened.**

 **...Mum's the word**

 ****ZAP****

 **( I shriek like a girl, and now my voice now sounds like a chipmunk.)**

 **Well that's all for now and i will try to get the next one out sooner then the last, but no promises other then that i will finish this story.**

 **Until then FistBump!**


	8. Perspective Part 1

**Top of the morning to ya ladies! Were back for more!**

 **"Yeah but BTW, Where is my picture of me people?!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **Ignore him, but seriously i still would like someone out there to send me of private massage, you know PM letting me know if there is anyone that wants to make or draw a picture of the Maverick And Aiden. Please help me do this, anyone who has art talent.**

 **Guest1: Yeah i feel you, but Aiden doesn't think he lost his mother, he lost part of his memory of when he was taken off his world. Aiden doesn't really know what happen that day and he's hoping that nothing happened to his mother. But if you've played the kingdom hearts games, well we probably all know where this is heading.**

 **"Where what's heading?! ***k guys! Don't leaving on a loop here! Tell me something!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Don't worry all things will work out for him in the end.**

 **" I don't need love, I NEED RESULTS!" Maverick snapped.**

 **Oh okay…..Denial!**

 **"Bite me." Maverick hissed.**

 **Spiderfan626: Thanks! There's going to be a lot of bonding between him and the Frozen family. Oh funny you should say that, BTW thanks for the soap i'll add it to my collection. His opinion on the star wars prequels are actually mine, but i did see the third one and yes it is the best out of all three of the prequels.**

 **But if you ask me, that really isn't saying a lot. I'm just not a fan of those prequels, i mean Jar Jar Binks, The over use of CGI instead of imagination. The mono toned acting, and all of those boring political debates!**

 **I loved the original star wars films, but I got so bored watching the prequels as a kid, i even fell asleep in the theater when i went to see the phantom menace. Sorry as you can tell i'm a little bit of a movie critic myself.**

 **Still it's fine if you disagree and you still love those starwars prequels, i wish i were you.**

 **But back to why Aiden never saw the third one. There is a reason. He was taken from Radiant Garden in early 2005, just before the third prequel came out in theaters. That and he wasn't allowed out of the hospital due to him being diagnosed with leukemia. But going to go see a movie is one of the things he wanted to do when he could finally get out of the hospital. But he never got to do any of those things because he was taken away on the day he got better.**

 **And…..Speaking of Groot washing Aiden's mouth out, Who do you think he got his bad language from? Also i tried washing his mouth out…. It never works out.**

 **"Oh shit crackers this stuff tastes sooooo good!" Maverick moaned in ecstasy while he's joyfully eating a bar of soap. Then he finishes off eating the whole bar and takes another one out and starts biting out of that one. " you're probably wondering, how in the bright hellboy, am i eating a bar of soap like i'm Anna eating a chocolate bar? Well, spending five years as a medical patient and three years as a super powered lowly traveler, takes a lot of good taste out of your since's. So it just makes too much since! Anything that smells good will taste good to me. If anything. I think your real question should be, how the ***k am i eating this heavenly crap without a mouth on my armored form?"**

 **Then Maverick munches on some more bars of soap. "Oh! This stuff is great! you should try some man, do you want some?"**

 **NO I DON'T WANT TO EAT SOME SOAP!**

 **You see what i mean?! I'm getting nowhere with him! But maybe Elsa might remedy that later.**

 **Anyway while the weirdo star of the story keeps eating soap…...and enjoys doing so.**

 **"Hey were all out?! I only ate twenty bars! Can we go buy some more please!?" Maverick calls out.**

 **NO!**

 **"Penny pincher!" Maverick Scoffs.**

 **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!...Hey Maverick! Give me back my wallet!**

 **"Can't i gotta get more soap bars! I'm feeling a rumbly in my tumbly!" Maverick yells as he runs away with a wallet.**

 **Hey that's my wallet! Uh anyway enjoy because i'll be right back! GET BACK HERE MAVERICK!**

* * *

 **Perspective part 1.**

 ** _Three years ago…._**

Back when he was five years old.

Aiden woke up in a strange place, full of tropical air and the sounds of the ocean in the distance. The boy sat up, seeing that he was lying on what felt like a wooden cot. He looked around to see that he was in some sort of tree house. It was a pretty good looking one at that, as if a professional craftsmen made this place.

Just then Aiden heard a strange visitor from the other side of the room, " I am Groot?" Translate _'Hey there, you're finally awake?'_

Aiden gasped jerking his head over to where the voice came from. Much to his wonder and fear, he saw what looked like a teenage version of Groot.

This was first time they had met.

About three months earlier Groot found Aiden on the shore of the beach after seeing him fall out of the sky, out cold, skinny and naked. But still alive. So Groot brought Aiden to his place, found some clean cloths for him and made a comfortable bed for the child to sleep in.

Aiden had not woken up until now.

Groot was holding out a try of fruit and something to drink for the poor boy. Aiden was a little frighten as first to see Groot, but to him the tree's face didn't resemble anything to be scare of. Even the soft look Groot was giving Aiden says it all.

Groot sat the tray down in a wooden table and walked closer to Aiden, but Aiden back away against the bed and hid himself under the blanket while shaking in fear.

"I am Groot. I am Groot…." Groot eased while holding his hand out. Translate: _' Easy little guy, i'm not going to hurt you…..'_

Aiden could somehow understand him, so he stopped shaking. But he was still under the blanket, even though he peeked his eyes out to look at the tree.

Groot sighed and asked. "I am Groot?" Translate: _'Are you okay bro?'_

"I….I don't know." The boy manage to stutter out. "Where am i?"

"I…. am Groot…..I am Groot?" Groot said sounding cheery. Translate: _'Oh uh…...well, this is my place, made it myself pretty cool right? Anyway where are you from little dude?'_

"I'm from Radiant Garden." Aiden answered in a small chime like voice, while coming from out of covers. "Where are you from?"

This surprised the tree. He never thought he would meet someone from another world this soon.

"I am Groot? I am Groot!" He replied. Translate: _'Wicked! your from another world two? So am I!'_

Aiden's eyes widen in terror. He wasn't in Radiant Garden, he was on another world. Aiden remembered that his mother told him stories about the keyblades and the other worlds. But the only thing that mattered on his mine was one thing. Where is his mother?

"I am Groot?" Groot asked. Translate: _'You got a name?'_

"Aiden." The boy answered. "Where's my Mommy?"

Groot wasn't sure how to answer that. Before he could answer, he noticed that Aiden's hands were glowing blue and green.

 _'What the hell?'_ Groot thought.

Aiden looked down at his own hands, frighten by the lights that were projecting out of them. He closed them both tight making the lights diminish, Aiden briefly noticed a strange ring in the middle finger of his right hand. But that wasn't important to him right now . The boy then looked up at Groot with a worried expression.

"Did i do that?" Aiden asked.

Groot nodded. _"I. Am Groot?"_ Translate: _'I think so. Have you been able to do that before?'_

Aiden shook his head and brought himself up into a fetal position, going into a shock state.

Groot looked sympathetically at Aiden and came closer to try and convey some comfort. Groot saw some a tear come out of the boy's versicolored eyes. So he gently wiped it away with his wooden finger. Aiden looked up at him, with more tears coming out of his eyes and said.

" I wanna go home." Aiden sob quietly.

Feeling very sorry for the child, Groot brought him in for a hug. Patting the boy's back making him leaned into his hug. Aiden Wrapped his tiny arms around the tree.

"I am Groot….I am Groot, I Am Groot." he cooed inside his ear. Translate: _'It's going to be alright little dude. Were going to figure this out, and I'll help you get back home to your Mommy.'_

For a teenager, Groot was never one to go so soft for anybody. But this boy had no one else and was alone. Aiden needed him, that's for certain.

Aiden smiled against the tree's hug. At first he didn't know if he could trust the tree, but now he felt safe around him. Which was only the start for a beautiful friendship.

* * *

 ** _Present day….._**

 **( O-o-h Child - The Five Starships)**

 **Ooh-oo child Things are gonna get easier**

 **Ooh-oo child Things'll get brighter**

 **Ooh-oo child Things are gonna get easier**

 **Ooh-oo child Things'll get brighter**

Aiden woke up the next morning, hearing a song that was playing from his ring as an alarm on the night stand. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked around the room he was sleeping in, seeing that the curtains were still blocking the sun's rays from the windows. And he peered over to Groot who was still sleeping on his own bed on the other side of the bedroom.

Despite how tired he was, Aiden felt a little better from yesterday, but it's going to take a lot more to heal his depression. Sure he's sleeping in a castle instead of the streets or the wilds for once. But there was only one thing that really matters to him, and it always mattered to him.

His mother.

Aiden sat up on the bed, last night he dreamt about the first time he met Groot and when he first woke up on this world. The dream made him remember those painful feelings he felt when he first came here. Lost, confused, alone and out of his comfort zone. And away from the only family he ever had. He still can't remember what happened to his mother, but he wanted to be back with her. He always did. But he also remembered when he first met Groot. The one person that kept him going, that tree was there for him at the start of it all. And Aiden smiled over at Groot thinking about that.

So he decide to let Groot sleep in for once while he went in the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

 **Someday, yeah**

 **We'll get it together and we'll get it all done**

 **Some day**

 **When your head is much lighter**

 **Someday, yeah**

 **We'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun**

 **Some day**

 **When the world is much brighter.**

Inside the bathroom, Aiden first took an hour long hot and relaxing bath. Then he got some personal hygiene out the way, it was refreshing to finally use hygienic items that were laid out for him and not having to find or steal them for himself. And of course to use an actual toothbrush rather then having to magically construct one out of neon. After he was done rubbing some hair oil in his hair. Aiden looked at himself in the mirror.

Ignoring the scars on his upper body Aiden focused more on how his hair bangs has grown a bit too long for his taste. So he picked up a pair of scissors from the vanity and trimmed his hair down a lot shorter, and made it into more of a side fringe style. Of course Aiden made the loose fringe's on the front of his hair shine with highlights of blue and green.

After that was done Aiden admired how good his hair looks now. Then he wrapped a towel around his waist and was about to head out. But then he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

" _Aiden? Are you in there?"_ Elsa's voices from the other side.

Aiden was glad that it wasn't one of the castle attendants. After the battle against the Dark Mongers yesterday, he hasn't heard from Elsa yesterday.

"Yeah, one second!" He answered.

Aiden stepped out not only to see that Groot had already woke up and left the room. But he also saw that Elsa laid out a new set of clothing on his bed. Which would be weird for most folk, to see a queen do even the smallest hint of labor. But Aiden isn't one to care about what most folks think.

He was just glad to see her instead of a bedroom maid. He hates how most of the servants would glimpse at him in the eyes like he's a stray lion ready to strike at any moment.

But Elsa is nothing like that. She sees him for what he truly is. A boy, not a demon. Aiden use to wish that most people in this world would see him that way. But he eventually gave up on that hope. And then Elsa and her family came into the picture. The only people that understands who Aiden really is.

To think that he would meet them just a week before he finally goes home.

"Good morning Sweetheart. How was your sleep?" Elsa asked with a warm smile.

Aiden caught the pet name that fell from her lips.

"What did you call me? Never mind, it was a huge step up from my usual nights." Aiden said walking over to the outfit she laid out on his bed. "Anyway turn around please, unless you want therapy."

Elsa scoffed humorously. "Sure."

She turned around, but her smile fell a little. Thinking about the scars she had just saw on his upper body. Some miner like a few cuts and old scrapes. But she saw a few claw marks on his back and a large burn mark on his shoulder. For a strong Queen, Elsa still wasn't use to seeing that kind of damage on a child's body.

While Aiden was putting on the black shoes and dark navy pants. He ignores the white shirt and the red vest on the bed, instead the boy used his neon magic to form a dark blue t shirt.

With words texted in green letters in front for the shirt that reads. **'I'm with the ultimate chill pill.'**

"I'm sorry for my absence yesterday. I was busy that evening with repairing the town and council meetings." Elsa stated. She felt bad for not showing up at lunch and dinner yesterday, Aiden hung out with the others instead. But that's not the only reason she came up here.

"What are you talking about? We both got to raid some tombs and beat the crap out of some Sonic like robots together. I'd say that counts for a whole day." Aiden's responds made the Queen feel a little better. But they still needed to talk. "Okay you can look now." Aiden told her.

Elsa turned to see the shirt he was wearing. She shook her head with a smile being amused by how good it looks on the boy.

"I know what your thinking, yes people make shirts like this all the time back on my world." Aiden said pointing at the shirt.

"i was also wondering, Groot's not the ultimate chill pill that your referring to right?" Elsa asked.

" No i'm referring to this beauty Queen that give everybody chills." Aiden quipped while sitting on his bed. "And from what i've seen yesterday. She doesn't take crap from anybody."

Even though he's known for his colorful vocabulary, Aiden is getting better at trying not to curse in front of Elsa. Sure he slipped a few times here and there yesterday, but that was easily forgotten given the danger he had saved them all from.

The fact that Elsa heart was warmed by what Aiden just said to her, proves that point.

" Thank you. But you were much better with that keyblade of yours." Elsa complemented.

"And i'm only eight." Aiden said spinning his keyblade with one hand.

"True." Elsa agreed. She should feel jealous since Aiden is the exact same age she was when she locked herself in her bedroom sixteen years ago. But she doesn't, The Queen is better than that. "I…. wanted to speak with you before and i never got a chance to."

"Well we can talk now. But can we get a bite to eat first?" Aiden said hopping off the bed.

"of course. Come with me." Elsa offered her hand to the boy. Aiden accepted the Queen's hand and followed her down stairs.

* * *

The Queen led the versicolored-eye'd boy to the castle south entrance which lead outside to the gardens inhabiting the backyard of the castle. The boy saw the perfectly managed greenery surrounding the yard, with trimmed bush and different variety and assortment of colored flowers everywhere. Lined up in perfect form around the walkway that lead to a beautiful greenhouse. Even it's glass walls and ceiling glimmering in the sunlight.

Elsa was leading Aiden inside the greenhouse, then he beheld the awe inspiring sight inside.

Inside was a plethora of plants, trees, and various vegetation, vines growing all over the walls and stretching up to claim the high ceiling. Sure It was humid inside, but they don't seem to mind. Given the fact that Elsa cooled the air down for both of them, but just a bit so the plants aren't affected by the change of temperature. The boy followed the Queen around a large lemon tree and to an opening in the vegetation, where the red bricked walkway lead to a large water fountain that proudly stood inside the green house, delicately carved from white marble from some of Arendelle's best craftsmen. build on to the pillar in the middle of the fountain was a beautiful angel. Perched with its wings folded around gracefully with the angel leaning forward, gazing into it's reflection in the pool of water surrounding the angel. Water trickles from it's hand into the fountain below.

Aiden felt calm feeling all of the plants around him as he and Elsa sat on the picnic table that faces the fountain.

Since Anna and Kristoff were both going out for breakfast and Olaf was hanging out with Groot inside the castle…. more like bothering Groot in the castle. This was a perfect time for Elsa and Aiden to bond without fighting any danger for once.

A castle servant came inside with a tray of pancakes, topped of with fruit and two glasses of orange juice. The servant placed the tray on top of the picnic table for the both of them. Then he left so Elsa can chat with the boy while they ate breakfast together.

"You know, When me and Anna were kids, we use to come out here to have lunch with our mother." Elsa said pouring the syrup on both of their pancake plates. "She would bring a picnic basket and we would make whatever kind of sandwich we wanted. But of course Anna would always make a mess with the mustard and she would re-created the dark ages on her dress." She said laughing a little at those memories.

Aiden snickered while taking his first bite. He swallowed and asked. "Crap, how bad was it to do her laundry?"

He could imagine how sore Elsa's hands must have been trying to get those stains off.

Elsa raised her eyebrow at him, and pointed her finger at the crown on her head to give him a hint.

He then realized. "Wait a minute." Aiden muttered. "I keep forgetting you're a real queen…. And not one of those old dark evil stereotypical queens, who only exist to be iced off by the obvious muscular hero that gets a bland loved interest for his reward.

She giggled at that. "I keep telling people, i'm never a fan of being formal or being prince food."

Then Elsa turned to face the boy while she ate. "But enough about my boring life we're here to talk about you." She said sounding interested. " I have one question that's been floating around my head."

"You have words floating around your head?" Aiden raised an eyebrow. "I thought you need cough syrup for that."

Elsa almost choked on her food, this kid always succeeds at making her laugh.

"Oh your too much!" she said while giggling. "No, i have a question that's been on my mind. How do you….you know, control it?"

"You mean my power?" Aiden asked.

Elsa nodded.

Aiden thought for a moment and then said. "Well if i'm going to answer that. I might as well go back three years ago, way before i squeezed this bum into the blue and green armor."

* * *

 **And that's it for now folks!**

 **part 2 of perspective will be out soon and Elsa will be able to connect more with Aiden as he shares with her the wonders of how he learned to live with what little he had.**

 **Also i'm sorry that not much action happened in here. We may not see any fighting and combat until later on, since the next few upcoming chapters will focus on The Maverick bonding with the Frozen family and he shows us more flashbacks of his early life.**

 **Anyway that's it for now.**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	9. Perspective part 2

**Were back sucka's! Of course you knew that since i just finish part 1 of Perspective, a chapter that reflects on Aiden's past. Now here's part 2!**

 **KingdomWarior125: Well that what this chapter is for.**

 **"Wow! I've never seen such short comments before. Where did all our fans go?" Maverick asked. "Was it something we said in the last chapter?"**

 **I'm pretty sure it was something you said Mav.**

 **Anyway, 3 2 1 aaaaaaaand Action!**

* * *

 **Perspective part 2**

 ** _Three years ago at night…_**

That night after Aiden woke up for the first time in a new world, his hands would not stop glowing all day. The boy was afraid that something would happen to him while being stranded on another world. But if it weren't for Groot who made Aiden feel safe to be around, the boy would have broken down inside. Groot watched over Aiden while he slept inside his treehouse. Checking on the child every now and then before going back to sleep. Even though not much was happening outside, inside the boy was a whole other story.

* * *

 _Dreaming in the world awakening..._

* * *

 _Aiden awoke in a black area of nothing, everywhere. Then a flash of light appeared..._

 _Aiden appeared to be standing on the glass stain floor. Wondering where he was, he looked at the stain glass floor. It had a mural image of an armored figure (The Maverick)._

 _The armored one had a weird sword like weapon. He looked to be flying over the sky._

 _Aiden bent down to touch the image, the armored figure looked very awesome in his eyes._

 _'Who Is this?' He wondered._

 _Then he turned around and noticed a mirror standing there in front of him. He went up to the mirror and saw his reflection. Curiously he touched the mirror._

 _Then images began to flash into his mind as his brain began to gain knowledge from those images. The Images were of him flying, fighting skills and power moves, such knowledge of how to use not only his own neon powers. But the powers he would gain._

 _The last thing he saw, was a door, that lead to a mysterious chamber._

 _Then everything became black again... And he heard a voice, saying:_

 ** _"Don't be afraid. Master your powers, be prepared to use your keyblade."_**

 _Before Aiden woke up, he heard the voice saying_

 **" _find the chamber of Renewal. When you do, you will be home again."_**

* * *

 _Back to reality..._

* * *

Aiden fluttered his eyes open, his vision was clearing with the morning daylight shining inside. he saw Groot who had his left wooden hand on the boy's chest. On top of where Aiden's heart should be. The tree had a knowing look on his face.

"Did you see that?" Aiden asked curiously.

Groot nodded.

Aiden sat himself up straight and looked at his own hands, they were still glowing. He then focused on his hands, feeling a natural sense of control. Finally his hands stopped glowing.

Aiden hands felt adjust to the power, he wiggled his fingers a bit before he tried something else. He held his palm out summoning a a blue and green sphere in front of his hand. The sphere was so beautiful, that it reflected it's light around the tree house.

"Ah…." Groot breathed as he watched in awe.

Then Aiden snaps his finger making the sphere vanish.

After that small little magic moment, Aiden held his hand back out summoning the one thing he didn't expect. A keyblade appeared in his how big it was, it felt unbelievably light as a feather in his grip.

At that moment, Aiden smiled finally feeling a sense of purpose and freedom he had never felt before. But he was also determined to get back home, and these answer to going back to Radiant Garden was to find the Chamber he saw in his dream.

Aiden stared at Groot who was smiling as well.

"I am Groot." Groot said placing a hand on his shoulder. Translate: _'Were about to go place's, you and me bro.'_

"Yeah…" Aiden sighed smiling, ready to see what starts next.

* * *

 ** _Present day….._**

Aiden was still in the green house with Elsa, telling her all about that wonderful memory.

"During some nights at the hospital when i would be having trouble sleeping, from the fear that i would never waking up again. I would get headaches and inflammation in my stomach and back area. My Mom would tell me that my body was reacting because i was scared. And to not let fear control me. So i slowly taught myself, day after day to resisted fear. That was one of the things that kept me stable." Aiden explained. "And i still have that mindset. Even from the day i first woke in this world, with with my hands glowing."

"So you're never afraid?" Elsa guessed, getting even more interested. "Is that how you stay in control?"

"No, who said i wasn't afraid? I'm always afraid, but that's not the point." Aiden clarified. "Being fearless doesn't keep you in control, keeping yourself still does. And that applies to all, not just people with powers."

Elsa was taken back by this, she wasn't so sure that she understood what the boy meant yet.

Aiden leaned against the table." People lose control when their off balance. Fear and anger are emotions that can make us lose that balance. But the emotions themselves are not the main cause, having them is what makes us human. It's only when me act on them. When our reactions are based on fear and anger." Aiden explained.

Elsa saw some revelation and merit in those words. It wasn't her fear that caused her to freeze Anna's heart three years ago, or her sister's head when they were children. It was her reaction. Elsa reacted to her fear of losing control and that fear became her enemy, it all made since now. Elsa didn't lose control because of her fears. It was her reaction to her fears causing those fears to become a reality. When she lashed out at the coronation. Causing the fjord to freeze from her running scared. Not to mention turning summer into an eternal winter.

Sure a lot became clear when Elsa figured out that 'love will thaw'. But it was her acting out of love that put her in control.

If only Elsa had known this before, maybe she wouldn't have to spend thirteen years of her life locking herself away from her sister.

"You stay in control because you love these people. I stay in control, because despite my never-say-die attitude act. I balance my light, and my heart by keeping myself still. Power is stillness. And stillness comes from effortless flow." Aiden stated. "Having fun and staying positive keeps me still, but because of all of the negative crap that keeps repeating, that gets real difficult. So i resort to being a wisecracking schmuck. It helps to keep the negativity and my own insecurities far away from me." Aiden said this while he shrugged off any negative feelings he had from saying all of this.

Aiden didn't even show it in his face.

But Elsa could see it. She's familiar with hiding her feelings. But it's worse for a boy with powers, that has no one but a tree for a friend.

"Plus music helps. I keep a list of all the music from my world. Recorded on my ring. My mom would share all of the pop songs she use to listen to when she was a kid. And i happen to have them all on me." Aiden said fiddling with the ring on his finger. " And if your wondering what i means. 'Pop' is short for popular, we use it in our culture of modern entertainment."

"Interesting." Elsa said.

"Yeah, if only you could see what it all looks like. It's nothing i can describe." Aiden said looking off.

"Well….Do they have sports, games, books, food and parties back on your world?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah but-" Aiden tried to say.

"Then it's not so different out here." Elsa mused.

He cringed a little. "Yes and no, i'm not just talking about the basics in entertainment. I'm talking about the kind that makes you fall out of your seat." Aiden explained trying to make himself clear.

"Well, what are the things that make you fall out of your seat?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Getting shot by a cannon." Aiden said making her laugh.

"Sorry, i'm sorry that just came out of nowhere." Elsa chuckled.

"I do that a lot." Aiden grinned. "But really the things that use to impress me before causing magic and mayhem, it was technology. And other things that it brings like, movies and video games."

Elsa smiled and quirked her eyebrows. "Movies and video games?" She mused.

Aiden rolled his eyes with a grin. " Movies are like moving pictures people would play on these metal boxes call Televisions or TV for short. The picture's would move so fast that it would look like you were looking through a mirror." Aiden said. "It's like an opera or a stage act, except it's kinda like looking at another world. For example."

Aiden constructed a blue neon flip book. He held it in front of Elsa and he flipped the pages showing a ink drawn cartoon of a rabbit going inside of a hole. Elsa was impressed, small details of perfect form of movement.

After that Aiden faded the flip book away and then he constructed a replica of a flat screen TV on the table. "Now picture what you just saw, but bigger and with more detail. This is what a TV looks like."

"This is what people do for entertainment?" Elsa asked smiling while raising her eyebrow.

"Oh you have no idea, only these things would play sounds and show some real images. Sometimes even drawn pictures in amazing detail we call 'animation'. But the movies that have real people for actors, on real set pieces. We call that 'live action'. Imagine someone watching what were doing here in the green house, through one of these things." He said pointing at the TV replica.

Elsa eyes widened realizing what he meant. "Oh, that real?"

"That real." Aiden nodded before making the TV vanish.

"How did they build something like this?" Elsa asked sounding fascinated.

"The same way you built things here i guess. Discovering more and more of what we can do with the earth's material and making something new out of it." Aiden relented. "Technology made a lot of things possible on my world. And…..It also made the Dark Mongers, Technology and magic."

"So…..So things are no more alive than a TV." Elsa figured.

"That's right." Aiden nodded. "These things our both inanimate and used for making money, only TV's are used for entertainment or enjoying life. The Dark Mongers were meant to be used as weapons. Which kind of clears my conscious now that you think about it."

"Oh? How so?" Elsa asked.

Aiden shrugged. "I never kill, at all... Okay granted i've killed animals for survival or self defense. And sometimes monsters on certain occasions, or alien invaders that aren't like Groot. But i've never once killed a human being." He stated.

"Well of course not, you're not suppose to. Your only a child." Elsa said defensively. Maternal instincts in play.

"I'll try not to be offended by that. No i mean If the Monger's were human and alive, i would never go the easy way out on them." Aiden revealed. "People sometimes call The Maverick week for that fact, but they don't realize that even if human beings do a lot of stupid crap, especially evil crap, they all have just one small piece of good in them, maybe even scrap of light. No human being on earth is born evil. People forget that even in the deepest darkness, there always is a light found there. Even if it's a small flicker of light found in people who make themselves out to become monsters. But if i came along and killed that person, that one tiny flicker of light gets snuffed out forever. That goes for the people that hurt us. I don't kill, because i fight for hope. That the light will return."

Elsa smiled at that, this boy truly was inspiring. But she had to wonder, can light be found in everyone? Even in people like Hans and the Duke of Weselton?

"God what has this woman done to me? I sound like a zen riddle on steroids." Aiden muttered and scoffed.

He never spoke like this before to anyone. Maybe it's his heart or the light inside talking. Maybe both.

"I heard that." Elsa sang with a subtle smirk.

"Dang it, that was supposed to be behind your back." Aiden whined.

"Yeah but without your ring, you couldn't reach by backside even if you tried." Elsa joked.

Burn!

Aiden humorously narrowed his eyes at that comment. "Just for that your going to sit through one of my songs, even if it kills you." Aiden said tuning his ring.

"Really? I thought you never kill." Elsa grinned.

"It'll be the music doing it, not me." Aiden said has he kept sourcing on his ring.

Elsa couldn't see what he was doing on the ring, but Aiden could. In his mind he could see a menu of different music titles to search through in front of his eyes. Like a menu in an ipod.

"Anyway, Mom use to dance to this one in my room. This was done by a music band and called 'Redbone'….. And no, their bones weren't really red."

" Well i hate to burst your glowing bubbles, Sweetie. But…..I don't dance." Elsa stated.

Elsa never was much of a dancer, she never wanted to attract the attention of the men at every ball she had brought to the castle. Not that being there wasn't enough for the men to never stop staring.

"You don't have to Queen, just nod your head to the rhythm." Aiden suggested then he pushed a button. "Here we go."

 **(Redbone - Come and get your love.)**

Once the music started from the small neon speakers floating above them, inside the green house. Aiden moved his head to the opening beats. Elsa smiled and tried to mimic him, she wasn't familiar to the tune. But that didn't matter, the music sounded great to her.

 **Hey (hey), what the matter with your head head**

 **Hey (hey), what the matter with your mind and your sign and a ohohoh**

Aiden mouthed out the lyrics he was hearing. He even constructed a fake microphone and pretended to lip sync to it all. He even was moving his arms and shoulders to the groove from where he was sitting. Elsa picked up quickly on the move's Aiden was doing with his arms and moved with him. Finding her own groove.

' _Oh now she can dance.'_ Aiden thought humorously.

 **Hey (hey) nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it**

 **Hey, with it baby cause you're fun and you're mine and you look so divine.**

Then he put up a neon disco ball above the ceiling and flashed blue and green spot lights all over, changing colors around the place like as if it was a disco party inside.

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

* * *

 ** _Outside…._**

After a morning of shopping with Kristoff, Anna had some free time once her future husband left to go back to work for his ice business. She was told that her sister and her new special little friend were having breakfast in the greenhouse. So once she went down to the gardens, Anna was blown away from the bright lights flashing in and out of the place and the music that was playing.

 _'Ooh that looks like fun!'_ Anna thought gleefully as she ran inside.

Anna was greeted to see a happy and magical sight. And on that was quite out of their time and culture.

Aiden and Elsa were both on top of the table dancing to the music. Aiden was showing Elsa how to take small steps and move her hips like John Travolta while he moved naturally like Kevin Bacon.

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love now**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love now**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love now**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love**

 **Come and get your love now**

Aiden did a twirl and briefly saw Anna from the door.

 **Come and get your- *record scratch sound***

The music stopped as did the lights.

Aiden peered behind his back to see Anna still standing there smiling. He asked her. "How long were you standing there?"

"Oh long enough." Anna said amusingly. "I didn't know you could dance."

"Au contraire Madam, the fighting comes with the dancing." Aiden said while hopping off the table, Elsa helped herself down.

"We were just having a little fun, Aiden was starting to show me some of his best songs from his modern world." Elsa explained feeling a little embarrassed, for dancing on the table in an un-queen like manner.

Anna playfully huffed. "And you didn't think to invited me?" sounding offended.

" You were busy Red Bull, and FYI that's not how i have fun with music. This is." Aiden taunted before he grabbed Elsa's hand and they both teleported right before Anna's eyes.

"WHA-" Before she could react, Aiden re appeared next to Anna in a split second and made her teleport with him. Only to reappear in their castle ballroom. The two sisters snapped out of their daze to look around and realize what just happened.

* * *

 ** _Inside the ballroom..._**

" How do you get use to doing that?" Elsa asked while trying to re balance her legs.

"Same way you get use to shooting snowball out of your hands. Besides i needed a bigger place." Aiden answered while looking around at the interior. "And I swear this place, is bigger without the paparazzi to stink it all up."

"Okay, that's cool and all." Anna stated while trying not to chuckle at the boys enthusiasm " But we could've done this in the greenhouse instead."

"Yeah, I just didn't want to make a 'mess'." Aiden answered, glancing back at Elsa with a grin. "Hint hint."

Anna caught on to what the boy was up to and smirked. " Ah…. Elsa i think this little stink bomb is trying to challenge you."

"Woah there tiger, there has not been an opponent to this very place i have not beaten Before." The Queen pointed out, getting playfully competitive. " No one has ever challenged the Snow Queen. And survived."

" Well is time to smell the smoke Snow White." Aiden said, sniffing the air while holding his hands out with a sinister grin. " Cause i can't die."

"Will just see about that shiny." Elsa smirked while forming two snowball in here hands.

She threw the first snowball in the air and the other on the floor. The snowballs caused ice and snow to appear everywhere. Then two mini ice forts formed inside the ball room. One for Elsa on the right and the other for Aiden on the left. Their forts both stood on the different sides of the huge ball room. Far from each other

With Anna standing in the middle while smirking smugly at Aiden. "Think you can top that? Light Weight?" Anna jested at Aiden.

"Who's side are you on anyway?!" Aiden exclaimed as he stood on top of his own ice fort.

"Only on the winning side Aid." Anna said confidently while strolling over to Elsa's fort.

"Oh i see how it is." Aiden said while he popped his neck, loosening his muscles and getting ready for some competition. "Take the first shot then, Queen Doomsday is going to need all the help she can get!" He taunted.

"Ooooooooh." The sister's teased. "ITS ON!"

Aiden formed neon speakers on the top of ceiling and played a song from his ring, while Elsa formed piles of snowballs on her fort for both her and Anna.

 **(Vanilla Ice - Ice Ice Baby)**

 **Yo, VIP, let's kick it!**

 **Ice ice baby**

 **Ice ice baby**

 **All right stop**

 **Collaborate and listen**

 **Ice is back with my brand new invention**

 **Something grabs a hold of me tightly**

 **Then I flow that a harpoon daily and nightly**

The sisters began to toss snowballs at Aiden with Elsa's frozen winds helping them keep their momentum. But the boy dodged them all while dancing to the groove on top of his fort. Because Aiden was too fast, all the their snowballs kept hitting the wall instead of him. "Ladies what did the wall ever do to you?" He cracked.

 **Will it ever stop?**

 **Yo, I don't know**

 **Turn off the lights and I'll glow**

 **To the extreme, I rock a mic like a vandal**

 **Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle**

Elsa was impressed, but she wasn't beat yet. She formed two giant slingshots that were aimed at the young keyblade wielder. Anna and Elsa loaded them and prepared to fire.

 **Dance**

 **Bum rush the speaker that booms**

 **I'm killin' your brain like a poisonous mushroom**

 **Deadly, when I play a dope melody**

 **Anything less that the best is a felony**

They fired quick shots of snowballs, but Aiden dodged those snowballs as well. Running up the walls and jumping off with great agility.

The sisters were amazed to see how the boy moved with such adrenaline, but they still felt superior. So Elsa formed Ice cannons on her fort, which helped the Queen win once against Anna and her fiance. So she fired fast snowballs at the boy.

But then he brought out his keyblade and twirls it like a Jedi's light saber to block all the incoming snowballs.

 **Love it or leave it**

 **You better gain way**

 **You better hit bull's eye**

 **The kid don't play**

 **If there was a problem**

 **Yo, I'll solve it**

 **Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it**

Aiden kept spinning his keyblade and flipping in the air with great precision and agility until he ricocheted two of the snowballs back at the sisters knocking them both flat in a pile of snow.

 **Ice ice baby Vanilla**

 **Ice ice baby Vanilla**

 **Ice ice baby Vanilla**

 **Ice ice baby Vanilla**

They sat up in shocked of how Aiden moved the way he did. They never seen anyone move like that before. But Anna was acting like a more competitive child. "No fair! We don't have ninja abilities!" Anna whined.

" Not my fault, it came with the package Red!" Aiden shrugged.

The boy lived calling Anna 'Red' which is short for Red Bull. Because she's like a living energy drink.

Elsa stood up with an evil smirk. "Yeah well, this came with mine sunshine!"

She instantly made Aiden's fort evaporate into a giant pile of snow for him to fall into. But Aiden stayed up in the air and hovered thanks to his ability to fly. He looked down at the pile of snow down below. And he narrowed his eyes at both of the sisters. " Nobody likes a sore loser Queen!"

"And nobody likes a show off Aid!" Elsa countered back. But before the sisters could laugh in those few seconds…

"Well there's on thing you missed Your Coldness! Show offs come with qualities, like sidekicks!" Aiden hinted.

Then Aiden put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Suddenly the two sisters felt their snow fort being knocked down to the ground. Elsa and Anna screamed at they fell, but they were caught in a net trap made of softer wood. They looked to see Groot standing there with a smile.

Groot came in a few minutes ago, without the royal sisters noticing. Except for Aiden, and the tree was standing down there below their own fort, waiting for Aiden's word to retaliate.

They both squirmed in the net As Aiden flew down in front of them. And he gave Groot a nod, letting him know to let them both down. Which he did gently.

"One thing i've learned in my short life." Aiden said sincerely helping the two sisters up on their feet. "Your enemy is not gonna play fair. So you have to be an unpredictable Butt hole if your gonna get the better of them."

Elsa sighed and shook her head with a smile. "It almost makes me wonder how you've survived on your own."

"I didn't do it on my own." Aiden said. Then he glanced over at Groot, giving him a quipping correction. "And i said a wooden trampoline not a cheap net! I wanted to watch them scream some more!"

"I am Groot." Groot shrugged saying he doesn't know how to make one.

"Yes you do, you made one back in Denmark last year to humiliate the Bishop." Aiden said then quickly replied. "Long story, he gave us a dirty look and he had to pay."

Both of them gave him strange looks for saying that, then Anna clasped her hands. "Whelp, this was fun. Why don't we relax and all go to the library, so Aiden can share with us some of the stories from his world.

"There's isn't much i can say that you don't already know. But we do have some fictional stories that we are all obsessed with back home." Aiden said then he looked up at Groot. "Speaking of which, Groot do you still have that back we found on the beach."

Back when Aiden was first found on the beach, there were a couple of items found on him from his world. Groot Gathered them up and placed him all in a bag, including a sealed pack of comic books.

Groot open a wooden compartment on his side and pulled out a large brown bag with a strap.

 **(No! It's not a purse it's a handbag! RIP New Looney tunes show.)**

"You're gonna love what your about to hear." Aiden said with deep confidence.

"Great! come follow us." Anna said pulling on both Elsa and Aiden's hand, making walk walk pretty fast to keep us.

"How does someone live with so much energy?" Aiden whispered trying to keep up and cringed at how hyper Anna can be.

"I blame it all on chocolate." Elsa whispered back cringing as well.

Groot laugh softly watching them go, he decide to follow since Olaf got distracted by a butterfly outside.

Groot was glad that Aiden was now connecting with the sisters, and they were seeing things from his perspective.

* * *

 **And that's all for now folk!**

 **BTW. If i haven't made it clear before, it's like i said. Before we get back to the action, Aiden will be bonding with the royal family during the week he waits for the door to the Chamber of Renewal to open. And they'll be just like this one of different with each chapter. We'll probably even get another flashback in each one.**

 **I know there hasn't been any known characters from Kingdom Hearts yet, but that's not what I have intended with this one. While there are plenty of other stories out there that do focus on Sora and the Frozen characters, this one is meant to be its own story with a new character sat in the kingdom hearts universe. But i promise you, there's will be characters showing soon, probably at the end of this one or in the sequel.**

 **Anyway Fav and Fellow if you like this! And Until next time!**

 **FIST BUMP!**


	10. Comics! Candy! And Fun! Oh My!

**Back in blue and green folks!**

 **And i like to give a special thanks to ThatPatheticFanficReader for making the art cover.**

 **And thank you Flautist4ever for making The Maverick come to life with your art from your profile on Deviantart.**

 **"Seriously i look Awesome now, thanks to both of you." Maverick said. "In fact! I LOOK TOO GOOD!"**

 **SHIELD YOUR EYES MAN!**

 **Were getting close, just a few more chapters before the big reveal and the final showdown!**

 **"I m so ready i was made, born, and brand ready!" Maverick said getting pumped up.**

 **Calm down please, anyway let's look at some comments…..Which happens to be two of the same one from the same guy.**

 **(Update: I decide to change just one detail in this chapter for the sake of future chapter idea's in the sequel. But don't worry all of the important parts are still the same.)**

* * *

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thanks for the excitement, well that's what new chapters are for. To know what happens next. And the same for the second one for some reason.**

 **Seriously folks don't be afraid to speak up on the comments and reviews. Tell me what you think and what questions you want to know with each chapter i make alright?**

 **Anyway Let's roll out!**

 **"Wrong franchise dumbass!" Maverick exclaimed.**

 **Ugh...What am i gonna do with this punk.**

 **"I heard that!" Maverick said back.**

* * *

 ** _Comics! Candy! And Fun! Oh My!_**

 ** _In the castle library…..._**

At first, Aiden figured that passing through this week of waiting was going to be a chore. But having a group of noble royals for friends, was the last thing the boy thought he would get out of this world. Especially having interest in the things from his modern world.

After their fun in the ballroom, Anna took Aiden to the castle library. Telling him that it is the best place for the Princess and the Queen to relax. Aiden could see why with all the book around along with a large comfortable velvety couch, and the matching armchairs in between. With a table in front of the grand fireplace. This seemed like a swell place to escape from everything.

So the boy got comfortable on the couch with Elsa And Anna sitting in between. After he took his time explaining to them everything about what movies and video games are and how the technology works, he began to share with them his interest in modern pop culture. Like famous comic books from Marvel and DC.

Currently Aiden was telling them the origin story of Spider-Man

"So right when Spider-Man got the drop on his uncle's killer, Spider Man tackled him to ground. But then Spidey saw his face, revealing that the murderer was the same crook from the arena. The same thief that he let escape." Aiden said reading a comic to them.

"What?!" Anna exclaimed pretty loud from the right of where Aiden was sitting.

"Woah! Indoor voice please!" Aiden cringed. holding his ears.

"Sorry, but it's sounds so shocking. How hard did Peter take this?" Anna shook her head.

"Well as you can imagine, pretty hard. But he let the crook live and then he let the cops have him. Ever since that day, the guilt of his actions sparked a new sense of responsibility in his life. Making him into the superhero everyone from my world loved to read about. And after that first issue, Spider-Man had a butt load of comics, several video games and two successful movies." Aiden finished. " And crap, if i had a giant screen TV right now. You would love looking at those films."

" I think we definitely would enjoy seeing all of this." Elsa mused. "Does he have any famous villains like The Joker and Lex Luthor?"

" Yeah he does. In fact he almost has about as much villains as Batman does. Villains like The Green Goblin, The Vulture, Electro, The Kingpin, and of course my personal favorite villain, Venom."

The two sisters felt a little unnerved hearing that. "Ugh. That name sounds a little unsettling." Elsa said.

Aiden nodded. "It's supposed to. He's easily the most dangerous villain Spider-Man had ever face, he even got personal with him a couple of times." He said.

Then Aiden constructed a blue neon figurine of venom, a blue one because Aiden can't do any other colors other than blue and green.

"Ooooh dang, that thing looks scary." Anna recoiled.

"Nobody will take an enemy seriously unless he or she, is scary." Aiden pointed out. " But yes he is, that's one of the reasons why Venom is an awesome villain."

"What kind of powers does he have?" Elsa asked.

"He pretty much has all of Spider-Man's powers, but he's faster and stronger than him. Plus his gooey symbiotic black suit gives Venom an edge like making tentacles and claws. His weaknesses however are loud noises and fire." Aiden answered.

"That does sound challenging, did they ever put him in a movie?" Anna asked.

"No, or at least not in movies i've seen. They probably already have. But against my will, i didn't stick around long enough to see if they did." Aiden answered bitterly.

Elsa glance at the Princess who was looking down at the boy sadly.

"You wanna know what's the one thing i would be doing back then, if i wasn't plugged up to some bed with needles in my arm?" Aiden asked.

Elsa sighed quietly and asked. "What's that?"

"Going out for once without folks looking at me in the eyes, acting like i'm a dragon with acne." Aiden shrugged like that was an impossibility.

Anna gave an encouraging smile. "Well, you can go for a walk with us." She offered.

"Hell no." Aiden shook his head.

"Aiden…" Elsa chastised his foul mouth.

"Sorry, but no, i'm talking about going places without people around." Aiden said. " Besides i made a bad impression on people in the past."

"That's not…." Elsa almost said something in the people's defense, but she never finished because she knew that whatever she was going to say wasn't the truth.

Even the Queen would be one to talk. Since she has been hearing rumors of people from other countries calling her a witch in the past. Even in person from Weselton. Except Aiden was out there in other countries before he came here, who knows how people reacted to this boy in the past? But surely it's not the same with Arendelle. "The people of Arendelle are not like the people out there." She stated.

"Arendelle is not judgmental toward people who are different, look at Elsa." Anna pitched in. "Even Olaf can walk the streets with ease."

"I'm not talking about the people living here, i'm talking about the folks that are here now." Aiden argued making them a little confused. " Those foreign nobles you invited over for your birthday, i've seen them outside. Walking the streets, putting on airs and making goodie two shoes expressions."

"I don't...get what your saying, What do they have to do with this?" Elsa asked.

"Everything. I can't try with this town because i've tried with them." Aiden clarified.

* * *

 ** _Flashback…._**

* * *

 _Raining in the night sky of London, Six year old Aiden flew over to the door of a rich noble's mansion, Aiden shivered under his soaked blue hoodie and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keeping himself warm._

 _He pulled his hood down and knocked on the door, hoping someone will answer._

 ** _*Knock knock knock knock knock*_**

 _The door opened revealing a rich noble who looked pompously down at the boy with his powdered wig and smoke pipe. And he gasped at how frightening the boy looked in his eyes. The small child was looking up at him with his huge bright versicolored eyes._

"Hey. uh... _It's really cold and wet out here, is it okay if i spend the night here? Please?" Aiden asked to timidly._

" _MY WORD! WHAT IS THIS FILTHY LITTLE DEMON DOING AT MY DOORSTEP!?" The noble screamed in fright. "GUARDS! HELP! DEMON!" he called for the two police who were patrolling on the other side of the street._

 _Aiden bolted and ran off with two guards chasing after him._

" _Hey You little runt! Come back here!" One of them barked._

 _Aiden tried to outrun them but it was no use. So he cut into an ally and disappeared. The guards came up to the alley to try and find him. But it was empty. Unknown to them, Aiden teleported to one of the rooftops. Where Groot was waiting for him. Earlier he had told Groot to wait for him up there until he could convince one of the locals for shelter, maybe rich local. But it ended in failure._

" _Sorry Groot, we'll have to try somewhere else." Aiden said sadly to the tree._

" _I am Groot." He whispered. Translate: 'it's alright. You should let me try next time.'_

" _No bro, they're more scared of you than they are of me." Aiden disagree in a low voice._

 _Then they went on all through the night getting wet from the rain, Aiden tried to ask some normal low class people along with high class, only to end in the same result._

" _AHH! GET WAY!" A male yelled._

" _AHH! HIDEOUS!" A female screamed._

" _GET OUT OF HERE DEMON!" Another screamed._

" _WHAT KIND OF DEMON ARE YOU!" And another._

" _AHH MONSTER!" And another screamed._

 _So many people drove the boy away. Resulting in him and teenage Groot to give up on trying._

 _Aiden flew over the city with Groot following him by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Eventually they found a comfortable spot against one of the chimneys on a rooftop. Aiden flew over and sat himself against it, Groot came over and sat next to him. Then the tree formed a small wooden shelter to shade them from the rain._

 _The boy wrapped his arms around his legs and huddled up against Groot. " These people are hopeless Groot. I just don't get them." Aiden whispered._

 _Groot wrapped his arm around Aiden and said. "I am Groot." translate: 'I don't either, let's just find what we came here for tomorrow and get out of this dumb town.'_

" _Yeah…...I'd sleep in the suit but it gets kind of hard to stretch in at times." Aiden noted with a small giggle. Then he sighed. "Good night pal."_

 _Eventually the boy found sleep while the tree watched over him during the night._

* * *

 ** _Flashback over…._**

* * *

He told Elsa and Anna about that night in London while he was staring at the fireplace. They were very distraught to hear it.

"And it didn't just stop there. Groot and i tried Spain, Germany, And even freakin Paris aka the city of love." Aiden said this angrily.

While he formed a small neon replica of the Eiffel Tower on the table. Then he shot it down with his finger like a laser gun.

"All of them did the same thing to me, all because of my goddamn eyes. And yet i constantly would wear the suit and save their asses from time to time. Saving a kid from a falling off a bridge, rescuing cats and stopping criminals." Aiden relented pretty loud and bitterly. " Sure they love The Maverick, but Aiden was 'the demon'!" he said sarcastically.

Elsa And Anna didn't bother correcting Aiden's fowl language, they just both couldn't believe what they were hearing. Why did the world pathetically treat a child like that?! How low can humanity sink?!

" You want to know whats ironic? Some of those who blew me off and turned me away, especially from that night in London. You invited them over. During your birthday, they came into town and ate at your table." Aiden said looking up at Elsa.

Elsa was shocked. Those elegant people from around the world sat and ate in her castle. She thought well of them because of their status. But know that she knows. Hearing that they were heartless enough to shove a child to the treats like that. It sickened her. But at the same time Elsa felt ashamed too. Those people were never worthy to come and eat at the Queen's table, or even step into her castle for doing this to Aiden.

"Aiden? honey? i'm sorry. I had no idea they did this to you." Elsa said shamefully.

"None of us knew this Sweetie." Anna said taking his hand. "If i had known that those people treated you horribly, i would have kicked them all to the curb myself."

Aiden lost his frown and felt a little guilty for making them feel bad. He took a deep breath and leaned back against the sofa.

"Don't apologize. I mean how could you have known? I never made myself known before. This was on them and them alone." Aiden said. "And i'm sorry for the bad language."

"It's fine, i just can't believe you endured all of this." Elsa said sadly. "And everything you went through. It's too much for someone like you."

Cancer, Losing his mother and his home. Rejection and homelessness. That is a lot for a child to go through.

Aiden scoffs softly. "I'm still breathing aren't i?" he asked. "But let me ask you this, would those same people treat you any different if you weren't wearing a crown?"

Elsa was silent. She had to wonder, if she only had ice powers but was a commoner or was homeless as Aiden was. Would they treat her kindly or would they react to her harshly like they did with Aiden?

"Arendelle wouldn't." Anna was the first one to answer during those silent seconds. She got Aiden's attention. "People out here see a talking snowman walk down the streets everyday and they never freak out on him. What makes you think they wouldn't be the same with you?"

Aiden shrugged. "They already like the Maverick." he muttered.

"And there going to like Aiden two. The same way we do." Anna reassured sounding sweet Aiden squeezing his hand. "Come on cutie, give this town a chance. We'll be with you this time."

Elsa nodded promising the same thing.

How could Aiden refuse this? He couldn't, he really couldn't. It's one thing to want to walk the streets without trouble, but to do with a Princess AND! a Queen? That's beyond what he was hoping. Granted Aiden still felt a little uneasy about this, but having these two sister's with him overshadowed his fear.

"On one condition. In addition to no one ever finding out I'm The Maverick. I don't want any attention drawn to me. Like at all." Aiden sounding firm. "At least not for now, i just want to go out feeling subtle."

Anna beamed. "Don't worry sweetie, if anything. Elsa and i would be distracting people."

"It will just be a simple outing on the town. No one will bother you, i assure you." Elsa said

"Alright." Aiden sighed. "But if i'm going out, i'm going out cliche." Then he constructed some green sunglasses. And not the nineteenth century kind.

* * *

( And no this is nothing like that dumb swan princess sequel, Besides Aiden comes from modern times. This fits more than that stupid film)

* * *

 ** _In the town…._**

Since Groot wasn't really a people person, so he stayed in the castle while Aiden hung with Elsa and Anna in the town. But if Aiden was going to take the royal sister's advise on going out in public for once. He was going to meet them halfway. Fortunately Gerda found Aiden a new outfit to wear out. A summer green attire that matches his green sunglasses. Since fancy spectacles were pretty much a thing back then, people would just think the boy is just related to some first class honored guest of the Queen's court.

They don't know him very well do they?

Aiden was now riding with the sisters in a royal carriage looking out through the window, seeing the town up front for once instead of up in the sky. Or in the suit for that matter.

" So Aiden? Since you've been here for a little while, and now that your seeing the town in person. What do you think?" Anna asked so optimistically.

Aiden nodded and spoke. " I think I'll pro-con this whole nineteenth century exhibit." he said then he held up one lit up finger. " Pro. This place does not give a crap about overkill in advertisement, capitalism, tax law or political correctness. Plus the street are clean and not bathing in litter, and i'm not seeing a drug store or as the hippies call them a pharmacy. Every seven to twelve minutes."

Then Aiden closed his finger. "Con. This place needs to update." Aiden said with a grin. "But aside from that, this town legit."

And he mean that.

"Update?" Elsa deadpanned. "I'd expect that coming from someone who's too modern for the simple life." she teased.

"Believe me Queen-sicle, this town doesn't know what's missing." Aiden said.

"Oh here's our first stop!" Anna smiled widely at what she was looking at.

' _I know i will regret this. I just know it.' Aiden thought._

Once they stepped out of the carriage, Aiden saw that they were in front of a big candy store called **'Sweet's-R-Us'.**

' _Yep i regret it.' Aiden thought._

"Your going to love it here Aiden, Elsa and i come here all the time. This is best place to buy chocolate." Anna kept rambling while pulling Aiden inside.

"Is this where they breed the stuff that give you all this energy?" Aiden asked while being pulled in. " Because if so. I'm clean!"

* * *

Once he was pulled in. He was introduced to a smell and a sight that made his eyes widen to the size of two frisbee's. "Ah, hell yeah." He muttered looking around.

Everything with the color pink and red, with shelves full of different types of chocolate, hard candy, chewable candy, taffy, marshmallows, gummy bears, lollipops, sour candy, bun bun, cinnabuns, donuts, cupcakes, and ice cream.

"Aaaaaand the store as claimed another victim." Elsa quipped while smirking at the boy.

"Now i know why diet starts with die." Aiden said with a huge smile, and he play a song in his ring, only he put the playlist on a setting that only he and the two sisters could hear. Magically of course.

 **(The Archies - Sugar.)**

 **Sugar, ah honey honey**

 **You are my candy girl**

 **And you got me wanting you**

 **Honey, ah sugar sugar**

 **You are my candy girl**

 **And you've got me wanting you**

Aiden kept his cool as he wandered around the store. Moving around the store like a tiger ready to claim his victims. Only his victims were candy in a bag.

 **I just can't believe the loveliness of loving you**

 **(I just can't believe it's true)**

 **I just can't believe the one to love this feeling to**

 **(I just can't believe it's true)**

Elsa made sure Aiden got what he wanted in that store, secretly she saw how skinny he was when he first came here. So she wanted to store some weight on his bones.

Of course Aiden never had this much since he was a cancer patient back home. The boy dreamed of having his way with sugary treats.

 **Ah sugar, ah honey honey**

 **You are my candy girl**

 **And you've got me wanting you**

 **Ah honey, ah sugar sugar**

 **You are my candy girl**

 **And you've got me wanting you**

While he was walking around with a couple of items, Aiden glance at a shelf full of black licorice. He frowned and said. " I knew you'd come back to haunt me again someday."

He always hated licorice, but it was one of the only sweets that were allowed in the hospital. They probably were some healthy versions made for patients. Before walking away, Aiden gave the black licorice shelf a middle finger.

Good thing no one saw that.

 **When I kissed you, girl, I knew how sweet a kiss could be**

 **(I know how sweet a kiss can be)**

 **Like the summer sunshine pour your sweetness over me**

 **(Pour your sweetness over me)**

 **Oh sugar, pour a little sugar on it honey**

Unknown to Aiden, who was happily picking out three different types of cinnabuns and cupcakes from the bakery section. The sisters who were busy looking around themselves, couldn't help but smile at how the boy was acting in those shades he was wearing. It's like he was being a real kid again instead of a survivor. It was kind of adorable to watch.

 **Pour a little sugar on it baby**

 **I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah**

 **Pour a little sugar on it oh yeah**

 **Pour a little sugar on it honey**

 **Pour a little sugar on it baby**

 **I'm gonna make your life so sweet, yeah yeah yeah**

 **Pour a little sugar on it honey**

 **Ah sugar, ah honey honey**

 **You are my candy girl**

 **And you've got me wanting you**

 **Oh honey, honey, sugar sugar**

 **(Honey, honey, sugar sugar)**

 **You are my candy girl**

* * *

After that Anna payed for everything, Elsa walked out with a small bag mostly a few chocolate pieces and gummy bears .

Aiden walked out with a medium size bag filled with fruit flavored candy, cinnabuns and cupcakes. Plus he got himself a waffle scoop of blue and green ice cream.

Again Irony.

Aiden glanced over and was mind blown by what was in Anna's bag. "WHAT THE!" He exclaimed.

Anna came out with a large bag. Filled with a little bit of every assorted candy that was in the store. Along with four square box of chocolate, all chocolate and nothing but chocolate. "There, this should cover the whole week!" Anna said.

"A week? Anna That looks like enough candy to feed a whole village." Elsa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on guys, live a little!" Anna said then glanced at Aiden's bag. "Aiden how come you didn't get a bigger bag?"

"No way Mrs Butterworth. I plan to one day have the body of Hugh Jackman." Aiden commented.

"Who's Hugh Jackman?" Elsa asked.

"He's the guy who played Wolverine In the X-men movies i mentioned." Aiden answered.

"You mean the guy with the claws and the yellow suit?" Anna asked.

"Spandex, Red. There called Spandex." Aiden clarified like a comic fan.

After that they load their bags in the carriage and the boy took to walk with the royal sisters around the town.

* * *

Aiden admired the sights around the town as he walked and licked at his ice cream, after they past the fountain in the town square. He noticed all of the robot scraps that were scattered around the streets the other day were gone. "What happen to all of the metal corpses?" Aiden asked.

"We clean up pretty fast in this town, thank you very much." Elsa chirped.

Aiden saw someone ahead and scoffed. "Not fast enough it seems." he muttered while glaring ahead.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Anna asked noticing the boy's glare.

"That Russian guy over there, the one with the eyepiece and the mustache." Aiden gestured over to a beer pub from across the street. They could she a Middle aged man with an eyepiece, a mustache and a walking cane. The Russian noble was wearing brown fancy attire and drinking Russian whisky.

"After i flew out of London, and i do mean i flew out." Aiden pointed out. "That borsch smelling douchebag was the last noble punk i asked for shelter when i was in Russia, and you want to know what he did?"

Elsa almost didn't want to know but she left him talk.

Aiden took a huge bite out of his ice cream to suppress the anger and horrible memory. "He saw my eyes, then he took a pistol out of his coat pocket and shot me in the shoulder that day." Aiden answered.

"WHAT!?" Anna and Elsa exclaimed.

"Pretty much." Aiden said pulling the neck of his shirt down a little so they could see the scar that was still there on his right shoulder. "The Bullet went in deep and straight through that day. Groot had to cauterize my wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding."

Elsa saw red and wanted to give that guy a whole world, no a whole galaxy of pain. How dare he shoot a six year old boy like that!? The Queen was so irate, she couldn't think of a punishment that was harsh enough.

"Of course Groot came out of nowhere that day and punch that guy through a wall. Broke nearly every bone in his body. The cane he's walking with proves it." Aiden smirked victoriously. Then he cringed.

Elsa restrained herself, not only because of Aiden revealing that fact. But because of the next thing that happened.

The guy was so drunk that he began flirting with a random young woman in a black outfit who was standing by the pear next to the pub.

The woman was just looking out at the fjord until the Russian noble pissed her off somehow. The lady got so angry at something inappropriate the Russian man said to her, that she punched the guy in the face so hard that it broke his eye piece.

Then the woman kicked him in the nuts so hard. The Russian noble's eyes almost bursted out of his skull. And finally She grabbed his cane and slammed him in the butt with it, making him fall in the water. Everyone in the pub who saw this and cheered, they must've hated the guy.

The royals felt satisfied at the sight. But not as satisfied as Aiden who was smiling and recording the whole thing with a camera hidden in the sunglasses he made.

"Ladies, you've just witnessed some sweet, dick-kicking revenge." Aiden jokes as he finished his ice cream and ate the waffle cone.

Making the sisters chuckle at this.

"Come on, we have a few more stops to make." Elsa took Aidens hand, then the Queen said firmly but gently with amusement. "But when we get back, were going to have a good talk about your language."

Aiden's face dropped a little and he gave a nervous smile. "Crap." He muttered. "i walked into that one did i?"

"Yeah, you did." Elsa teased with a smirk.

Of course Elsa will have a firm talk with Aiden. But she will go easy him and not punish the boy, he did get his language from all the pain he had suffered. But still, nothing could make this day any better for Aiden. And he has these two ladies to thank for it all.

And whoever the woman was at the pub.

* * *

Down back at the pub, some guards were pulling the Russian noble out of the water. The woman smiled proudly at the man's pain and humiliation. Then a much older gentleman with a mustache came up to her. The man wore a soldier's outfit that bared the insignia of Corona's sun, indicating that he was the Captain of Corona's guards . The Captain placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. " Cassandra, while i'm proud that you stood up for yourself, show some restraint on the nobles next time." The Captain said to his daughter.

Cassandra, Also known as Princess Rapunzel's handmaiden and loyal bodyguard was here on some business with her father the Captain, to help guard some of the representatives from King Frederick's palace, who came to attend the Queen's birthday ball. Of course she helped out the guards outside the castle during the attack. But now that it's over, it was time for the Coronians to go home.

"Sorry dad, i just couldn't let him get away with talking to me like that." Cass said to her father respectively.

Her father chuckle and said. "Never do hon. Come on, our ship will sail off in a few minutes."

The ship to Corona was leaving that day. Cassandra smiled, knowing that Rapunzel and the rest of Princess's family couldn't wait to for her closest friend to come back home.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Yeah i put Cassandra from The Tangled series in this chapter as a cameo. As you can tell it's years after the show since by a lot of fans perspective, Rapunzel and Eugene were already married by the time they made a cameo in the first Frozen, during the coronation and Anna's song.**

 **I know it's sad to see her gone from this story now since she just got here, but don't worry. There will be a sequel and they will meet Aiden in the story after this one. Maybe even a little more.**

 **Also Uh Oh! Mav your in trouble for the languaaaage! Ah life is good! YES!**

 **"I'm not that in trouble Jackass! I just need to be taught a lesson, that's all. Besides the next chapter will be less dramatic." Maverick said. "And more fun like Disney fun and less net anime Netflix dramatic."**

 **Uh huh yeah sure….**

 **Anyway Feel free to Fav, follow, comment and review. And until next time.**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	11. Let's Rock!

**And i am back for more!**

 **"And i'm back in blue!" Maverick quipped.**

 **Ready to tell more tales of Frozen, Kingdom Hearts and Awesome!**

 **" And magic….just read the chapter to see what i mean." Maverick said.**

 **Also Just to point something out about this story's detail, correct me if i'm wrong about this.**

 **But i always saw Kingdom Hearts like a Multiverse. Since most of the other worlds take place on earth or another earth, maybe they act like a different version of earth. Like another reality or a multiverse. Kind of like the Lego Movie but with a little of DC's other world concept as well. So this story that i'm writing has that concept for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, or in case some of you are new to the Kingdom Hearts series. Since Arendelle's world is set in the past and Aiden's modern earth world has a Norway, but no Arendelle or a Queen Elsa from his world's past.**

 **"That's the only way it could make sense in my world." Maverick agreed.**

 **Anyway before we get started, it's time to answer some comments!**

* * *

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thanks, it's good to see that you were surprised by Cassandra's cameo. But i am planning on putting her in the sequel of this story.**

 **Guest: "Yeah i know that's jacked up! But still the guy paid for it and he will again soon. As for how i handled going through that kind of pain, read this chapter for some insight mindsets." Maverick said.**

 **KH FAN: Ah, thank you for liking my story and thanks for letting me know what he's up to, is he going to draw Aiden Or Maverick?**

 **"Or is it both? I am both you know." Maverick stated.**

 **Anyway let cut the chatter and get started! Places people!**

* * *

 **"Let's rock!"**

* * *

The days were passing by.

At first Aiden was counting down every second until the day he goes back home, but now that he's been hanging with the royals. The boy wants every moment with them to last. For once he's not fighting, hiding or running away from people. Now he's interacting with good people, having fun and relating with them. More like relating with her, the Queen. So much of Elsa reminded Aiden of his mother, even though he won't admit it. But maybe that's the reason part of him doesn't want to leave. But right now, this is the last day before Aiden goes back home. Knowing this, Elsa and her family wants to make the boy's last day here in Arendelle worth something. They've pretty much done everything with the boy, they've even taken him to every shop, restaurant and fun place to go in town. Aiden pretty much had fun hanging out everywhere in the castle as well, playing every game and activity Anna could think of. So now Elsa came up with a plan for today.

Today, the royal family was going to take Aiden to the ice castle. Right after he meet's Kristoff's family, the rock trolls.

* * *

 ** _At the stables…_**

That evening Aiden was waiting down by the stables, wearing a green zipper hoodie to go with his usual set of clothing. He was hovering in the air while leaning up against the wall talking with Kristoff who was down below him finishing up his sled.

" So basically your a refrigerator that gets paid." Aiden deadpanned.

Aiden pretty much told them everything he knew about the technology back on his home world. So Kristoff wasn't really confused by that statement.

Kristoff scoffed. "Close kid, but no." Then he went back to working on his sled, loading up some gear and supplies and tying some rope around them.

"Your a refrigerator that doesn't have insurance." Aiden guessed.

Kristoff laughed. "No, i deliver ice because we haven't found out how to make our own ice yet. We can't all make 'Elsa money'." Kristoff jested while he worked.

"But you do live in her house." Aiden pointed out.

Kristoff sway his hand a bit while cleaning the front seat with a damp cloth. "No, i mean i do stay here from time to time, AND! In my own separate room so you don't get the wrong idea." Kristoff warned with a grin.

Aiden crossed his heart about making an innuendo joke.

"But i really don't live here officially. Not until i'm married." Kristoff said and then he sighed. "Still, you wouldn't believe what i did to get to this point."

"I've heard all of the stories." Aiden said.

"Yeah, but i mean like before i met Anna." Kristoff said as his smile faded a little. "Before i came to Arendelle i grew up in an orphanage…. until i turned six. One night i got lost in the woods, separated from a group of kids i was with."

"How did that happen?" Aiden asked.

"We were camping, and i wasn't much of a mountain man back than. But we were far from our town and i just got curious like the dumb little kid i was. Following a baby reindeer, into the woods." Kristoff glanced over at Sven who was sleeping in his stall. "I don't know how far i walked, trying to find him. But i eventually got cornered by wolves. That small fawn who would end up becoming my best friend, ran over to me and latched me on to his back. Believe it or not, we got away from the wolves by me riding on Sven. And jumping over a cliff."

' _Damn! Sven must've gotten his unlimited energy from 'Sprint'_. Aiden thought.

 ***Joke Drum Beat!***

"I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for this horned mustang." Kristoff said with a smile. "So me and Sven road away from that area, and i met up with a group of ice harvesters in the woods near here. That's how i got my social skills."

"And you were with those pioneers until you ran into your blushing bride to be?" Aiden assumed.

Kristoff cringed a little, no one ever told the boy about his Rock Troll family. "Not quite, i met up with some...folks in the woods, who...became my family. I never brought them up because….Well for one their love exports." Kristoff said nervously.

Aiden felt a little nauseous hearing that. He swallowed a little and asked. "Jesus, are we talking 'Mid-Summer Night's Dream' export or 'Daniel Defoe' export?"

Kristoff burst out laughing and trying not to barf at the same time. "Ugh gross! No! How do you even know about 'Moll Flanders'?!"

Sven looked confused at the mention. It's not like a reindeer can read books. Can they?

"Blame Groot! I asked him to steal a book for me one time and he gave me the wrong one!" Aiden rolled his eyes laughing. " To this day my brain hates my eyes for reading the first few pages of that book."

"Yeah i bet you've seen some even worst crap in the wilds than me." Kristoff remarked.

" Now that you mentioned it, my first wolf encounter was much worse. six years old at the time and i wasn't even wearing the armor yet. Me and Groot got separated trying to look for the Chamber of Renewal, inside of a large cave in Siberia. I got cornered by ten wolves, But i swear to you. I tore those damn dirty mutts apart. Right after they slashed their claws at me twice, in the front and back side." Aiden said while rolling up the sleeve over his right forearm and showing Kristoff some old claw marks. " If Groot hadn't found me in time to treat my wounds after i passed out, i probably would've bit the dust that day."

That wasn't even the first time Groot saved Aiden's life, especially from severe wounds. He still had the scars to prove it, even Elsa frowned from seeing the rest of those claw marks on the boy's chest and back one time.

The details was enough to make Kristoff cringe, Siberian wolf claws must've hurt a lot for the boy. " I'm sorry that happen to you kid." he said genuinely.

"It's fine, its nothing compared to what happen four months ago. I was fighting off some Dark Mongers while we were looking for a tomb, up on one of the mountains in Switzerland. Luckily that place was yet another busted, no chamber there either. But unfortunately." Aiden said swaying his hand as he expressed the details with a straight face. "After i took out the last robot up on that mountain, i was punched real hard and knocked off the edge by Lash, He was a pretty huge guy. Sure i was wearing my armor when i finally hit the ground, So i didn't die. But it was still a sixty feet drop from the top of that mountain. The impact from hitting the ground was enough for every bone in my body to break. So I waited for like two agonizing hours for Groot to find me in that crater. And when he finally did, he had to hold my broken arm up so i could casted a healing spell over myself. And every bone in my body popped back in place. Me and Groot left that place in one piece, like nothing ever happened." Aiden told him. He never told this story to the sisters, knowing they couldn't handle those details.

But Kristoff was shocked from hearing all of this. This child had every bone in his body broken and had to wait two hours before he could fix himself? He can't think of any man on earth that could stay sane after going through something horrific, and Aiden is not even a man yet.

"My God Aiden, how can someone your age handle going through that much pain?" Kristoff asked.

Even Sven looked sadly at the boy.

"Well i didn't at the time, but i eventually learn to get over it after enduring pain for a few years. Plus you're talking to an ex-cancer patient. And pardon my french, but Leukemia is a shit show. Like, Yakoff Smirnoff opening for the Spin Doctors at the Iowa State Fair, shit show." Aiden said remembering the painful times he had at the hospital. "And it is not the kind of show that you or anyone would want to experience, but i have. So shoot me, stab me, burn me, break any limb you want and hit me with everything you've got. I've had worse."

Kristoff shook his head and whistled. "I gotta say Aid. You are one tough fighter to break, people will probably break themselves before they can break you." He complemented.

They sometimes call Aiden back his nicknames, Aid for Aiden or Mav for Maverick.

"Do 'tough fighters' get their ass handed to them by a cannon?" Aiden snickered making them both laugh. Then Aiden looked back hoping no one heard him say that. "Don't tell Queen i said that, she got on my butt a couple a days ago about my mouth."

Kristoff already knew that the boy revered to Elsa by 'Queen' as a nickname.

Kristoff made an okay sign with his hand. "Don't worry sport, my lips are sealed." Then Kristoff got up close to Sven's face. "And i won't tell a soul either." He spoke for Sven in his goofy voice.

Aiden gave him a strange look, the boy never got use to seeing him talk for Sven like a puppet. "I've been meaning to ask this for a while. Who's living in the attic with you?" He asked talking about Kristoff's brain.

"No one." Kristoff said standing up. "I speak for him all the time, it's been this way since we were kids."

Aiden nodded. "Okay, so one man's attic is another reindeer's translator." He quipped.

"Says the boy that can speak Groot?" Kristoff spoke for Sven who was looking at the boy smugly

Technically Aiden can translate Groot by listening to the sigh of breeze beneath the words 'I am Groot'. In other words, the nuance of meaning. But who is he to say that Kristoff isn't similar with Sven? Since he and reindeer are a duo as well.

"Point taken Comet." Aiden rolled his eyes.

* * *

Just then Elsa and Anna came back, Elsa was wearing her turquoise ice dress (Frozen Fever outfit). And Anna was wearing some warmer cloths. Like the winter outfit she wore during Christmas. Since the mountains get cold at like there going to need them.

Anna walked in chipperly and asked. "So are you boys getting along?"

"Boys?" Aiden inquired, then he magically shifted into the Maverick and quipped. "You must be thinking of someone else."

Anna giggled "I'll take that as a yes." She said, then Anna look to see Groot and Olaf came in. "hey guys, you're both ready to head out?"

"You betcha!" Olaf said as Kristoff brought outside the sled, then the snowman jumped in one of the seats.

" Olaf and I will be riding on my horse instead, hop in you two." Elsa gestured for Groot and Maverick to come on the sled. But they declined.

"Sorry Queen. Groot still can't be seen out in public." Maverick explained.

"Well, we can cover him up with something and hide him in the back." Anna offered a large brown blanket in the sled.

" I am Groot." Groot shook his head.

"He says he's claustrophobic ." Maverick said.

"I am Groot." Groot spoke again standing next to Maverick.

"And he's allergic to brown wool." Maverick said. "Look just ride on ahead, we'll meet up outside the city."

" How are you going to do that?" Kristoff asked.

" The same way we always travel, Mountain Dew." Maverick said as he formed a neon bubble around Groot. And as The armored keybearer flew up high in the sky, Groot went up with him inside the neon bubble. Making the others look up in awe.

"Show offs!" Anna exclaimed with a smile.

Up in the sky, Maverick was flying next to Groot in a bubble when he asked the tree. "I know you were bluffing when you said you were claustrophobic, but are you really allergic to brown wool?"

Groot shook his head. "I am Groot." Translate: _'I made that one up too.'_

Maverick grinned. "You are one devious piece of fiber."

* * *

 ** _Night in the woods. Outside the city….._**

Elsa, Anna, Olaf and Kristoff road on outside of town, deep into the woods of Arendelle. Just a little ways from the rock troll territory. Elsa told Kristoff to stop the sled as she stopped her horse, so they could wait for Maverick and Groot to come and meet them there. The sled was parked in an open area, nothing but trees and grass surrounding the four of them. They waited patiently in the sled for a few minutes as they heard the crickets and the frogs chant in the night. But for Anna, it felt like an eternity.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?! We've been waiting for like ever!" The princess groaned.

"Anna, it's been only five minutes." Elsa rose her eyebrow. " Just give them a second, They'll be here soon."

" Much sooner." Elsa heard a voice behind her, She yelped and turned to see Maverick and Groot standing behind her horse. He must've teleported there to scare her on purpose.

"Aiden! don't do that, you scared the frost bites out of me!" She scolded.

He snickered. "Your nothing but frostbite." Maverick said

" Good one." Anna giggled.

Elsa sighed with an amused look. "Alright just get in the sled, you luster nut." She said. "You two Christmas." Pointing to Groot.

Maverick shifted back in to Aiden. Since Anna was seated next to Kristoff at the front, Aiden sat next to his tree friend in the back of the sled. Groot grabbed the before mentioned brown wool blanket and used it as a seat cushion.

Anna's jaw dropped looking back at him. "Wait a minute! You said you were allergic to brown wool! You lair!" She accused with a knowing smile to let Groot know he's not in trouble with her.

Groot just chuckled at the Princess's reaction.

"I can't believe you're that easy." Aiden muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Making Anna do a playful huff as Kristoff road them off to who knows where. Well... they do, but Aiden doesn't know.

* * *

 ** _In Valley of the Living Rock…_**

Because they were close to the area, it didn't take long for them to reach the home of the rock trolls. A large open surrounding area near the mountains, that encompassed the territory of a bunch of giant boulders in front. As they were arriving Aiden was done talking.

"And that. Is why i think Jane Austen hated all men." Aiden said to Kristoff.

"Finally! Somebody understands me!" Kristoff said happily out load, making Anna groan.

" So how did her uncle die again?" Olaf asked referring to the wrong Jane.

Aiden rolled his eyes "Wrong story, Cold Meth." Aiden said while patting his head and calling him an innuendo name that no one would get.

"Were here!" Elsa announces as she stepped down from her horse and tethered him to a tree.

"Okay Sven, this is where we park the bus." Kristoff called out to the reindeer pulling the sled.

Sven looked at him weirdly and made a questionable sound about the word he just used.

"I don't know ask the kid." Kristoff answered Sven as he got out of the sled to let the reindeer loose.

Aiden's modern way of speaking was starting to rub off on all of them.

"Okay so tell me again, why are we surrounded by 'The Thing's' offspring, instead of meeting Mountain Dew's family?" Aiden asked.

"Ha! that's a good one." Anna laughing at the silly names Aiden come's up with. Then she answered. "We are meeting his family."

"Right, and their…..where now?" Aiden asked as he and the others got out of the sled.

"There right here!" Kristoff announced smiling and pointing at the rocks.

Groot looked around wondering what the Ice Harvester was talking about."I…...Am Groot?" Translate: _'Your family is a bunch of rocks?'_

"Hey guys! I brought a guest! Hey man i see your starting to grow a pair, of inches i meant to say inches sorry!" Kristoff started walking around, talking to the inanimate rocks. While Sven bounced around them like a happy puppy.

Aiden looked unfazed as he stared at him. Then the boy held up a blue neon picket sign that reads. **'WHAT!?'**

"No really, all the rocks are alive. But be extra careful not to disturb the little ones, they're still napping." Olaf said smiling up at Aiden.

Then Aiden turned his picket sign to the other side revealing more letters. **'Seriously. WHAT!?'**

"What he means is-" Elsa tried to tell him.

But the rocks started moving and rolling in a circle, surrounding the royal family along with the talking tree and young keyblade wielder. Aiden summoned his keyblade encase anything happens, even Groot stood in a defense.

Just then the rocks stood up revealing themselves as the Rock Trolls

"KRISTOFF'S HOME!" They all shouted happily in unison.

"What the curly fries and crap nuggets?" Aiden said with his eyes widen.

"I. Am Groot?!" Groot gasped. Translate: _'what the f**ktopus?!'_

"Aiden, Groot. Meet the Rock Trolls." Elsa said standing in front of them. " AKA Kristoff's family."

"Well what do you think?" Anna asked with a smile.

" Either some LSD was slipped into my orange juice this morning, or I'm seeing the very last thing we see before we die." Aiden said looking around in shock. "You ladies never told me he was raised by the smurfs."

Anna was gonna say something in retaliation to that, but Elsa spoke up "You gotta admit Anna, The Rock Trolls and the Smurfs do look similar." The Queen said.

Yesterday, Aiden showed the sisters a comic about the Smurfs. So they know what he's talking about.

"Still i knew sticks could talk, but who knew stones could two." Aiden quipped.

Then all of the Rock Tolls shift their gaze over at Aiden who was holding his keyblade.

Bulda, Kristoff's adoptive mother gushes looking at Aiden.

"Awe, look at him. He's so cute with his changing colored eyes and his….wait, is that a Keyblade?" Bulda eyed the magic weapon in Aiden's hand with fascination.

Cliff, Bulda's husband looked as well. "It is a Keyblade." Cliff gasped.

"A Keyblade wielder?"

"A chosen wielder of the Keyblade?"

"I never thought we would see one again."

The trolls spoke among themselves, looking at the young keyblade warrior in wonderment.

"Yes Flintstones it's a Keyblade. Come and stare and feel. But don't get too excited." Aiden said holding his keyblade out for them to come over and observe.

All the trolls past by the royal family and went over to Aiden to see his Keyblade. Elsa and the other's were surprised that the troll's knew all of this.

"They know what a keyblade is?" Anna asked.

"Huh. Who knew?" Kristoff said.

Some of the children trolls came over to Groot.

"Is that a talking Tree?!"

"WOW!"

"LOOK AT HIS EYES!"

Groot waved and pet some of the kids. But some of them climbed and swung off his loose branches, not that it bothered the talking tree since they're all were pretty light. So he stretched his arms out and made longer branches spring out all around the kids so they could play on them.

"YAAAY!" They all cheered. Groot smiled, he's never made so many faces smile before. They made not be human, but it still counts.

"Can it shoot lighting?!" Cliff asked.

"Stand back." Aiden said, then he held his keyblade up. Causing lightning to strike the the ground, but not too close to anyone.

"OOOOOH!" They all said.

"What about fire, bring the heat baby!" Bulda said sounding pumped up.

"No thanks. I'm burned out." Aiden quipped as he summoned fireballs out of his keyblade to circle above his head.

"AAAAH!" They all gasped.

"What about ice?!" One of the baby trolls asked.

Looked at the baby weirdly "Ice?! Come on Pebble's, don't you see ice all the time? Yes it can shoot ice, but here's something you should really be seeing. Stand back, for real people." Aiden said as he stood up and powered up his ring, then he shifted and transformed into the Maverick.

"WOOOOOOW!" They all yelled in unison.

Maverick bumped his armored chest a bit and said. "Yeah, it's real."

"You can change your own voice?" Cliff asked.

"Only when he changes his size." Olaf answered them. "And when he's sleeping, trust me i know."

Maverick snapped his fingers and caused a giant ball of neon to appear in the air, changing it from blue and green.

"Oh bless my soul! This is too good!" Bulda said in ecstasy.

"The Ladies and me call it Neon, a magic light element that i can create and bend to my will." Maverick said. "And yes it's safe to touch, observe."

He Made the giant ball shift and turn into a glowing jungle gym on the ground, with two large slide, some swings, a merry go round, some horse springs, and a bunch of plastic like bouncing balls everywhere glowing in blue and green.

Along with a bounce house and a pit inside the jungle gym.

All of the kids cheered and came over to played on it, dragging Groot with him who was amused by all of this.

Anna and Elsa smiled, they didn't think Aiden meeting the trolls would turn out to be so well.

* * *

While the troll kids played on the jungle gym swinging and sliding, and bouncing balls up and down all over the place.

An elder troll rolled up to Maverick gaining his attention. " A strong presence of magic stand's here among us." He said like he could since him.

 _'I'll just assume he's the Papa Smurf of the tribe.'_ Maverick thought.

Kristoff came up to the Shaman Troll "Grand Pabbie, this is Aiden, the kid i was talking about."

"Ah, so you are the Maverick. Chosen wielder of the keyblade. Bender of Light and Guardian of the Multiverse." Grand Pabbie clarified with a smile.

"Sheesh that's a mouthful. But yeah i'm all of those things." Maverick said.

Maverick watched the little shaman walk around him with a cane, observing the armored key bearer's features.

"I must say, your armor is much different from the other's who wielded a keyblade before you. Does it have something to do with that ring on your finger?" Grand Pabbie asked.

Maverick quirk his eyes. "How do you know that?" He inquired.

" That ring was worn by very few people who've called themselves the Maverick before you." Grand Pabbie said getting Maverick's attention.

Maverick was very taken back by this. _'There's were other Maverick's before me?'_

"Come, you must have questions and i may have the answers for you." Grand Pabbie gesturing him to follow. "Queen Elsa, you may accompany me but the other's must stay here with the Trolls."

"Wait, What will we be doing while your both gone seeing cool stuff?!" Anna whined. She also wanted to hear what Grand Pabbie was going to tell them.

"Don't wine, Red." Maverick punned. "Besides you got all of these people who know how to literally 'rock and roll.' But let's see if they know how to groove."

Then Maverick made Giant speakers appear up in the air, surrounding a neon disco ball in the center of the trolls. Then Maverick magically play a song from the playlist on his ring.

* * *

 **(Looking Glass - Brandy)**

 **There's a port on a western bay**

 **And it serves a hundred ships a day**

 **Lonely sailors pass the time away**

 **And talk about their homes**

 **And there's a girl in this harbor town**

 **And she works layin' whiskey down**

 **They say, Brandy, fetch another round**

 **She serves them whiskey and wine**

 **The sailors say: "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)**

 **"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)**

 **"Yeah, your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"**

When the music started playing, the trolls picked up on the groove and began to dance to the music kind of like they came from that era. But in their own way. Even Groot and Olaf got into the music and danced as well.

Anna smiled chuckled at all of trolls and started to move a little with the music. Kristoff came up to her. He took her hand and said. "Shall we swing, my lady?"

Anna smiled and shrugged. "I don't know my Mountain Man. Let's see if you can keep up."

Just then they got in the center of the many dancing trolls and The two started dancing in each other's arms, with Anna swinging her hips and Kristoff taking steps like they were two kids at the prom.

 **Brandy wears a braided chain**

 **Made of finest silver from the North of Spain**

 **A locket that bears the name**

 **Of the man that Brandy loved**

 **He came on a summer's day**

 **Bringin' gifts from far away**

 **But he made it clear he couldn't stay**

 **No harbor was his home**

 **The sailors say: "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)**

 **"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)**

 **"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"**

Elsa smiled at her sister and future brother-in-law, who were both lost in the music together.

The Snow Queen came up to Maverick and said. "Thank you." as she took his hand.

Maverick gave her hand a gentle squeeze and said. "No problem. Let's go and see what Rock Yoda wants to show us."

Elsa nodded as they both began to follow Grand Pabbie, who was leading them away from the crowd to talk in private.

What will Aiden find out? What was Grand Pabbie going to say to him? Is it good or bad? And was there really other Mavericks before him?

' _Only one way to find out. Follow and speak with Rockipedia.'_ Maverick thought, making another pun in his head.

* * *

 **And that's all for now folks!**

 **"BTW Did you get that?! I called him Rockipedia instead of Wikipedia!" Maverick laughed.**

 **Yeah yeah yeah…..**

 **Anyway i wanted to originally write a montage of Aiden's passing week with Elsa and her family. But decide that would get in the way of this story. So instead may just write a one shot of that week eventually. If someone could help me write it, feel free to PM me or leave a comment and let me know okay?**

 **Anyway have you all noticed that i let Aiden interact a little bit with Kristoff for once? Since the previous chapters had very little of that.**

 **And all might have questions about what Grand Pabbie is going to tell Aiden. You'll find out in the next chapter. I bring it up as soon as i can like always.**

 **Anyway don't forget Fav, Follow and leave comments, and please help me boost my numbers of Favorites and Follows on this story if you like what you see here!**

 **And as always!**

 **FIST BUUUUUUUMP** **!**


	12. RIP Radiant Garden

**If you read the title of this chapter then you know what's coming.**

 **We're back again Folks. Here to tell more tales of magic and wonder.**

 **"And woe." Maverick stated.**

 **What are you talking about now?**

 **"Someone backstage….. and i'm not gonna point any fingers. "Maverick insinuated then fake coughed. " (**ach kach!** internet!) Just told me what the big truth is. And while i'm not gonna tell the audience about what their going to see here, i'll just say a little quote from a certain saint in red spandex."**

 **Oh boy, here we go.**

 **"Here's the thing. Life is an endless series of train wrecks with only brief commercial like breaks of happiness. This past days of the week with the royal family. That for me was the ultimate commercial break." Maverick stated. "Which meant it was time to return to our regularly scheduled program."**

 **Well at least he didn't quote Spider-Man. But before we return lets answer some comments.**

* * *

 **Guest: Well... You'll just have to read this chapter and see.**

 **"But the beans had to be spilled someday." Maverick added.**

 **And speaking of spilling beans…. Lets get to it!**

 **(****"Warning: intense drama and very hard to swallow details dark stuff in this chapter, so unless any of you young readers out there have seen Titanic or at least played The Last Of Us…...okay it's not as dark as that game but still. Proceed with caution, and bring a lot of tissues. Your gonna need it." Maverick warns.****)**

* * *

 **RIP Radiant Garden.**

 ** _On Lash's moon base….._**

Lash stood in the middle of his base. now that he has finished building his army, he's ready to strike against Arendelle. But then the mysterious black hooded figure appeared in front of him to speak.

"Has Grogman been dealt with?" The hooded one asked.

"Oh he has been more then dealt with, and The Snow Queen has no idea." Lash stated as he projected a dark the hooded figure a visual of him killing the pirate under the radar just a few hours ago.

The guards in The Queen's dungeon are yet to check his cell soon.

"Then i have good news as well, we've located where the Chamber is." The hooded one said.

"And?" Lash inquired.

"It was never under the castle, it only held an underground passage that lead to the entrance. The real location is right underneath the fjords of Arendelle. Not just the Chamber of Renewal, but the heart of this world as well. An easy way in for one who wield a keyblade, or the power of darkness." The Hooded figure elaborated.

"Sure, if you can handle swimming under there. My robots can't." Lash said sarcastically

"Not a drawback for someone that can wield the power of darkness, in the same principle as the boy's ability to wield an endless power of light." The hooded figure held his hand out to Lash. "So your prize in the Chamber, in exchange for us having the Heart of Arendelle's world. Do we have a deal?"

Lash thought for a moment and asked. "How will that stop Maverick from getting in the way?"

"We don't have to do anything about him, he's on the verge of discovering a revelation that will put him out of our way for good." The hooded man clarified.

Lash grinned evilly at this.

"Then, it's a deal." Lash's said shaking the hooded figure's hand, then power began to surge through his large body, an endless power of darkness.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAH!" Lash's evil laugh echoed through out the moon.

* * *

 ** _Back in the valley of the living rock…._**

Elsa and Maverick followed Grand Pabbie who was leading them across a stone path walkway, a few meters away from the main area of the valley were Anna and the others were. On both sides of the path however were two open field of white crystals. Each of the many crystals were sprouted off the ground like a field of carrots.

"Woah." Maverick whispered looking at how awesome these crystals looked, then he asked Elsa. "Okay any chance Superman lives next door?"

Elsa chuckled " No Aid, it's a field of magic crystals. I've been here several times. But be careful trying to pull one out." Elsa cautioned him. " I've tried it before and there very hard and deep into the ground. You don't want to dislocate a-"

 *****PLOP*****

"Oh you did it, never mind." The Queen sound a little embarrassed seeing Maverick easily pull one off the ground with one small tug, Elsa almost forgot how strong the boy is.

Then the crystal turned yellow.

"Is it...supposed to do that?" Maverick asked.

Grand Pabbie came up to him. "Ah. I see you found a shift crystal, you should keep that those are very rare." Grand Pabbie said.

"Really. What can it do, make me rich? Turn me into a Power Ranger?" Maverick quipped. Then he thought to himself. _'Then again i look like one, don't i?'_

"All in good time, but right now come. There are some things we must discuss. And you should hold on to it for now, it may serve you well in the future." Grand Pabbie said as he continue down the path.

Maverick stored the crystal inside his power ring. Making Elsa wonder how can a large crystal fit inside his ring?

"My ring can do a lot. It's also a magic storage, don't let it's size fool you." Maverick explained.

Then they both went on follow Grand Pabbie. Passing by a few tree branches as the path got more narrow. Elsa grunted as her hair braid got caught and tangled on a loose branch. She tried to pull it out but it hurt a little trying.

"Ow!" She hissed.

"Hold on Snow White, we don't you going bald like your kids now do we?" Maverick quipped about the dwarfs, as he came over to helped her get untangled . "Here let me."

After a few loops, Maverick managed to get the Queen's hair loose from the branch. She took a sigh of relief.

"Thank you sweetie." Elsa smiled.

"Right on, now let's go see what the 'Rock Biter' wants." Maverick said as they continued on.

While they were walking, Maverick noticed some loose strands of Elsa's hair that got stuck in between his fingers. But strangely enough he didn't discard the hair. Instead Maverick stored it inside his ring, without Elsa noticing. He figure in his funny little kid like mind that he should keep a sample of Elsa's hair as a souvenir. So he could tell whatever future friend he might make back on is home world, 'the Snow Queen is real, i have her hair to prove it'.

After passing through all of the tree branches. They came up to an open area with a waterfall, streaming down a mountain. Under the waterfall was an entrance to a damp cave. Grand Pabbie went inside and said to them "Come come, there's something you must see." he insisted.

Maverick shifted back into Aiden who put his hood over his head. "Don't want the suit to get wet."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "But your about to get wet." She deadpanned.

Aiden constructed a green neon umbrella and opened it. "Am i?" He said sounding so cocky like.

The boy walked under the waterfall entrance first, not one drop hit him thanks to the umbrella.

Elsa shook her head and sighed as she conjured up an ice umbrella. She tried to do the same thing while walking inside, and it worked for her…. well mostly. Her hair braid got wet due to it hanging out from the umbrella. She narrowed her eyes at this, and Aiden was trying not to laugh.

" Well, 'water' you waiting for?" Aiden punned. "Let's move Queen of the Nile."

"Ha ha, just let the troll do the talking for now okay?" Elsa said while she was ringing out her wet braid.

"Sure….." Aiden grinned while walking with her, then he sung some lyrics in a low volume to drive her nuts. _" The raindrop keep fallin on my head. And just like the guy whose feet Are too big for his bed Nothing seems to fit Those raindrops Are falling on my head They keep fall- "_

"Aiden..." Elsa warned in a strict voice, cutting him off.

"Sorry Mom." Aiden said hanging his head low, then he quickly realized. "I mean Queen! No comment."

Elsa dropped her look, she wasn't sure what to say about Aiden's sudden slip of his own words. So she went with the other thing that was on her mind. "Nice voice by the way." she stated.

"I said no comment." Aiden mumbled.

* * *

Once they had walked all the way at the end of a mildly short tunnel. They made it to a large chamber located inside the center of the mountain. Lit up with glowing white crystals all over the walls and a big round opening to the sky up on the ceiling. In the center of the chamber was a large circle platform on the ground. It's metal work looked nothing like ancient medieval work or nineteenth century steel work. It looked more like something from the future.

Grand Pabbie stood by the platform and explained what it is.

"It all started after the keyblade war. When the worlds rebuild themselves and the borders were sat in place. There were certain master keyblade warriors who became something more. They were the ones who could past the borders and travel to the other worlds, to defend the innocent when we needed them to. While the other Keyblade warriors had to follow protocol and protected the order of the worlds, each of these rare and free spirited warriors were the only ones chosen by Kingdom Hearts itself. To act as independent guardians. So they could make their own rules in order to follow one path. That they may fight the battles that the other keyblade masters never could." Grand Pabbie stated. "Those independent warriors were called the Mavericks."

 _' I may not be the only person who's shocked hearing this, but am i the only one who's thinking of a Texas basket ball team right now.'_ Aiden thought.

As Grand Pabbie explained all of this. The walls on the cave started to illuminate from the moon shining from the ceiling. Light revealed some hieroglyphics and sketches on the walls. Drawings of some Keyblade warriors in armor, each one fighting monsters and enemies. And they all looked like Aiden in his armor.

Aiden and Elsa were both looking at the walls in fascination as Grand Pabbie told this tale. But the boy pondered whether he or The Queen had seen things before.

"Correct me if i'm wrong Queen, but weren't these sketches the same ones we saw in the tunnels under the castle?" Aiden asked.

"Wait a minute, they are!" Elsa realized. "But why?"

Grand Pabbie looked at Elsa. "Your Great Grandfather, King Reidar. Was the last Maverick."

"What?! But, Papa never told me that?" Elsa said sounding surprised.

"It's because i was one of the few who's knew, he kept his role as a keyblade guardian a secret from his family. For so long no one in this world ever knew this until now. Because he gave up his role once he was crowned king of all Arendelle." Grand Pabbie answered.

"Alright, so how any Mavericks were there exactly?" Aiden asked.

Grand Pabbie walked over to Aiden."Before You, there were at least five Mavericks counting King Reidar. Making you the seventh Maverick to be chosen in a long time." Grand Pabbie said this looking up at the boy.

Aiden furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and made a small scoff. "Uh...Huh. Okay, look. I hate to put a query in all of this, Mini Gandalf. But, i'm only here trying to get back to my home world. Not become a Frodo of some long term mystic battle." The boy stated.

"Well then your in luck, the platform in front of you is a space bridge. It's what was used by Reidar to travel to the other worlds of choice. He had only several ways to travel to the stars, but this one hasn't been used in years because only a keyblade can power it." Grand Pabbie said pointing at the platform in front of him.

Aiden's eyes widen. "So i can go home now? This thing can take me back?!" He asked sounding overjoyed.

"Woah slow down Aiden, let's not jump to any conclusions." Elsa held her hands up. "What about the Chamber?"

"The chamber as a weapon only meant for a Maverick." Grand Pabbie revealed.

"Okay fine, then let someone else take this job and have the macGuffin in that place." Aiden said walking past Elsa over to the platform. "I'm sorry Queen, but i'm done."

"Tell me young man, how did you get that ring on your finger?" Grand Pabbie asked trying to make a point.

Before he got on the platform, Aiden took a deep breath while giving the troll an annoyed look."I was pulled out of my world and woke up from a coma a few months later. On this world, wearing this damn ring. That's all, i didn't ask for these powers or these Green lantern weapons, i just happened to have them when i woke up." Aiden argued.

Elsa gave Aiden a warning scowl telling him to calm down, but the boy ignored it.

"Or maybe you were chosen by kingdom hearts, and it was the light that brought you here. Saved you from being consumed by darkness." Grand Pabbie said calmly.

"There was nothing dark about what was coming next." Aiden snapped trying his best to stay calm. "I was about to start whole new life. Outside of living with a tube up my nose, bald and slowly dying on a hospital bed. I was ready to live. Until i was dragged into this freak show, and was put through hell in more ways than one."

"I've heard what happened to you, and I'm sorry. But look beyond your pain, your ring is putting you on the path of healing. Your life is about to become so much bigger and better if you keep it on. All of this will-" Grand Pabbie tried to say, but was cut off by the boy.

"Bull! Shit! you call the last three year better!?." He growled. His versicolored eyes were glowing brighter with these color changing between his blinking lids.

"Aiden!" Elsa hissed. "Calm down this instant!"

"Stay out of this Queen!" Aiden exclaimed back as blue and green lighting struck outside. He was too upset to be intimidated by her. "You have no clue, what true pain is. None of you do!"

The Queen glared dangerously at Aiden. " Excuse me?! What do you call living like a prisoner of fear your whole life?! Breathing and walking around in isolation as a bomb that would killed everything you hold dear?! For thirteen years I've suffered as well! And The very thing i wan't! The most important person in my life was right next door and i couldn't have her! She had to live with the pain of being alone and me pushing her away! And i had to lived with that pain as well, because i caused it!" Elsa yelled back.

She had never has been this angry at Aiden before. The frosts forming on the walls proved it. But the walls glowing blue and green showed how irate Aiden was as well.

"Right, except you lived in a castle. Had all your fancy meals given to you and your health kept in shape, without being in a hospital everyday! The only reason you 'suffered'." Aiden said using air quotes then he pointed at Grand Pabbie. "Is because this that little Tease-Stone over there! Instead of telling you right then and there as a little girl, that you could control it all by letting 'true love thaw' quote on quote! He decide to give you a visual of you going all Dark Phoenix in future, and putting you and your parents in a paranoid confused lifestyle!"

Elsa was taken back by this, deep down she knew the boy was right. Even Grand Pabbie was looking down in shame by this. But this only made Elsa even more livid.

"How dare you!" Elsa snapped.

"No seriously Queen! You spent half of your life isolated behind a fancy bedroom door when that could've been easily resolved by the troll standing in front of you! Telling you everything from the start!" Aiden pointed out again.

"I only knew that love can thaw a frozen heart. I never knew it would apply to Elsa controlling her power. Only she could figure out how to control it." Grand Pabbie stated with no anger, only shame.

"Power is not meant to be controlled, Tombstone. It's only meant to be accepted." Aiden corrected sounding condescending. "Did you ever once in your long Rocky Road life ever think about that?"

Elsa was getting fed up with this. This wasn't the same boy that came to the castle a week ago. She didn't know who or what she was talking to. But this wasn't Aiden. Right now, he was not in his right mind.

"Alright ONE! I've just about had enough of your attitude Young Man! And TWO! This is coming from the same boy that just said! He never accepted his powers or becoming the Maverick!" Elsa exclaimed.

"Correction! I said I never ask to be the Maverick, that doesn't mean i resisted!" Aiden shot back. "And You don't get to talk either! After all of the crap you went through, hiding and hating who you were all of those years ago! Yet you still managed to call yourself the Snow Queen?"

Elsa's glare hardened. "I didn't choose that name." She snarled.

Aiden shrugged sarcastically. "Well I don't see you running from it either." He said back. "And yet look at how everything turned out for you in the end."

Then Aiden leaned against the stone wall and continued. "You spend the last three years with your happily ever after, getting up every morning having breakfast. Then going to council meetings, signing papers and working over trade agreements. And after a while of work, your out the office and you get to either paint the town red with your sister or mess around in the castle. Doing whatever fun thing that pops into your head right? Doing whatever you want after work, followed by a full course meal everyday. Twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. While you were living that way the past three years, i was stealing small hints of food in order to survive. I rarely had a full meal. And while everybody that came across your face smiled and bowed before your might, i was either getting shot at or disowned by every human being that i ever came across. While you were sleeping every night in a giant king size bed with warm lavender bed sheets. I was either sleeping on a rooftop or in a dark alley. Or on the streets during a thunderstorm or in the untamed wilds." Aiden expressed with tears welling up a bit in his eyes.

Elsa lost some of her glare and shook her head, she felt so bad that all of those things happen to him, here on this world. And she wasn't there to stop it all. Then again, there was that one big question that was bothering her for a while. "But you heard about Arendelle before? About me? During those years you struggled to survive?" She asked him.

Aiden looked down for a second. "I did." he muttered.

"Then why didn't you come to me before?! you knew i also had powers! And i could've fixed everything for you!" Elsa's voice broke a little at this. "Didn't you ever once think to yourself, 'This woman has powers just like i do!'. This entire week could've been your life instead of... this! We could've helped you from the beginning and yet you picked now to come here?!"

Aiden sighed and stood up straight. "Because almost every person who rejected me had the same lifestyle you had. Your crown, your social class was a facade to me and it spoke louder to me than your powers." The boy answered her.

That was a lie, the only reason Aiden never came. Was because deep down he knew that once he came here. It would be very hard to say goodbye. Saying all of these things and speaking this way to her was also hard on the child. But he just couldn't help himself, he was hurting. Even Elsa could see it.

"And lets be honest. You couldn't have fixed everything. You still can't." Aiden added coldly.

"I'm sorry, for all that has happened to you Aiden. But we can still work it out. I know that the troubles you've had is not the completely the same as my childhood. But i know what this is like." Elsa said softly and firmly.

"Do you?" Aiden glared at her. " Do you think that just because you lock yourself away and you lost your parents that you know about the ugly side of life?"

"Now wait a minute!" Elsa glared taking it personal about his parents.

"But you don't!" Aiden continued loudly. "You've never tasted desperate! Your Elsa Agðarsdotter, the freaking Queen of Arendelle! You would have to go a billion miles to meet someone who doesn't know your name or face! Sure everybody praised the Maverick, but i was always the demon! I was the one always getting shot at! Chase away by the rich assholes that ate at your castle! I was getting kicked and beaten by Lash and his garbage pail band! Left bleeding on the ground over and over! In Fact the last time i took him on, I HAD ALL OF MY ***KING BONES BROKEN!" he bellowed.

Hearing this. Elsa lost all of her anger she had toward just stood there horrified hearing more of his past injuries. But also. He was right, everything he just told her now was right, Elsa's kingdom of isolation was practically heaven compared to Aiden's neighborhood of pain.

But she felt heartbroken, not only for him. But she was now saying goodbye, in the worst way possible. She just couldn't do it. But was could see do? The child wanted his mother back, not her.

Aiden took a deep breath and he still had his cold stare. " Here's the thing Queen, this world may have work out for you in the end. But i don't get that privilege. To pick the things that work for me here. What makes me whole. Like feeling a day or a moment to breath. My moments of clarity kept coming from the worst this world kept throwing at me. And honestly, i'm fed up with it all. That's why i'm leaving, that's why i'm going back to Radiant Garden, and back to the only human being who has ever loved me." Aiden said using the same broken voice he used in the tunnels a week ago.

His judgment was clouded by his dark past. Aiden couldn't see that his mother was not the only human being that loved him. But before Elsa could say anything.

"Pardon me, but did you say Radiant Garden?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Aiden answered and scowled.

Grand Pabbie sighed sadly and said. "I'm sorry to say this, but…..Three years ago on Christmas, i was approached by a mysterious man in a dark hood, who came and told me….." he hesitated.

"What?" Aiden asked.

Grand Pabbie didn't want to say.

"WHAT!?" Aiden barked so loud that the cave echoed with his voice and his eyes lit up.

Grand Pabbie didn't flinch, instead he sighed and said. "I'm afraid it's too late to go home."

Aiden's glare faded almost to nothing, and he felt his heart stop for a bit. But he stood still and listened.

"The hooded man told me that Radiant Garden was invaded and by The heartless. Very few had survived and evacuated." Grand Pabbie stated carefully. "But…...That entire world is barren now."

' _Oh my God…'_ Elsa thought. She put her hands to her mouth.

Aiden couldn't believe what he was hearing. He slowly walked over to a wall and leaned his entire body against it, feeling his breath shorten.

Aiden remembered that is was on Christmas, when he left the hospital. And it was on that day when those men in black robes surrounded his mom's car and when he was taken away. After a few seconds Aiden looked over at Grand Pabbie with his eyes going red around his eye colors.

"What about, Amelia Nelson?" Aiden said with his voice failing him.

Grand Pabbie eyes widen. "How do you know of her?" he asked.

"She's my Mom." Aiden grit his teeth. Making Elsa gasp. She didn't like where this was going, somehow knowing it was not good.

The Troll Shaman looked down as he spoke sorrowfully. "The man gave me a necklace belonging to someone by that name. He said that...what happened to her…. It happened just an hour before invasion started. He told me if i ever came across someone who knew her..…."

"What are you trying to say?!" Aiden interrogated.

The troll walked up to the boy and held out a necklace. Aiden took it from him and saw that it was a chain necklace with a heart-shaped sapphire pendant surrounded by diamonds. The same one his mother wore around her neck.

It was becoming painfully clear. But Aiden stood there, holding the priceless jewel in his left hand. As his right hand held onto the stone wall. Trying to keep himself from falling as his legs felt like jelly. His fingers dug into the wall making the wall crack and his fingers bleed a bit. The room went black. And his mind frozen with grieve.

"No she didn't…." He whispered then he repeated it little louder with his cracked voice. "No she didn't."

"Oh sweetie." Elsa felt his grieve, as she immediately went over to him and took him into her arms. He immediately broke down in her arms. Buried his face into her chest as he wailed.

"I know Aiden, i'm so sorry honey." The Queen tried to comfort him. But he kept crying hard as tears soaked her dress and she kept stroking his hair. "It's going to be okay sweetheart, it's-"

"No it's not." Aiden whimper muffled into her chest. "It's not true."

"Aiden…" Elsa tried to say.

Then his whole body glowed with streams of neon. The whole cave, no the entire mountain began to shake. Then adrenaline of denial rushed through his body in anger, pure rage and grieve.

""""LIAR!""" He screamed out as a build up of neon power burst out of his body like a shock wave.

" Agh!" Elsa grunted as the eruption form Aiden sent her into the air, hitting the wall and knocking her flat on the ground.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOUR LYING!" Aiden bellowed at the troll. "SHE'S ALIVE!"

Grand Pabbie backed away. "Aiden listen!" He tried to say, but the boy wasn't having it.

Aiden didn't attack him, instead he teleported on top of the space bridge platform and slammed his keyblade into the center. Just as the teleported powered up. Elsa got back up and ran over trying to stop him.

"AIDEN NO!" The Queen yelled.

Elsa tried to run and stop him. But she was blocked by a neon force field surrounding him.

"GET THE ***K AWAY FROM ME!" Aiden screamed at her.

 **Space bridge powered up to 20%.**

"Maverick! The space bridge has limited raw power! if you use it now it will never be able to return you back here!" Grand Pabbie yelled.

 **Space bridge powered up to 50%.**

"NO! Screw you! I know she's alive!" Aiden screamed holding on to his keyblade.

"Aiden please! don't do this!" Elsa pleaded. But he ignored her.

 **Space bridge powered up at 70%**

"Think about this! Think about Groot!" Elsa implored him but all to no avail.

Aiden shook his staring down at the platform. "That twig is better off without me, You all are." Aiden said as his last words to Elsa.

 **Space bridge powered up at 100%**

* * *

 ** _In the valley of the living rock…._**

Everything was alright with everyone outside, Anna and kristoff were still dancing to 70s music form Aiden's ring and Olaf was having fun with Groot, as they played with the troll children on the neon jungle gym.

But then without warning.

The music stopped with streams of static, putting everyone to a halt. Then a bright white beam of energy shot out of the mountain and zoomed up into the sky. Causing the ground to shake like a massive earthquake, freaking everyone out. All of the trolls screamed and ran around in terror as everything shook.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot grabbed the kids and held on to him.

"What's happening!?" Olaf yelled holding on to Groot from behind.

"I don't know!" Kristoff said holding onto Anna protectively.

Anna looked up at the mountain to see it shatter and crumble to pieces as the white beam disappeared out of the sky and the earthquake stopped. "ELSA!" She screamed in horror. Knowing she was in there.

' _No, not Elsa! i can't lose her! I NEED MY SISTER!'_ Anna thought in panic.

But after a few minutes of silence, Elsa ice slid out of the sky in the open with Grand Pabbie in her arms. She landed on the ground in front of everyone. Putting Grand Pabbie on the ground

"Oh my god!" Anna ran into her and hugged the living daylights out of her sister, who of course hugged back.

All of the trolls came over to check on Grand Pabbie while Kristoff and the others came over to check on both him and Elsa.

" Oh Elsa, i thought i lost you." Anna implied. Then she looked at Elsa's face, alarmed that she had a few cuts and scrapes. "What happened?! Your hurt!" Anna worried.

"It's okay Anna, I'm fine. Really." Elsa insisted with tears streaming down her face.

"You don't look fine." Kristoff said worried as well.

"Wait, where's Aiden?!" Anna said looking around. Elsa choked on a sob at this.

"Elsa?" Anna asked grabbing on to her shoulders, The Princess was troubled of seeing her sister shading almost heavy tears.

"What happened?" Olaf asked sadly.

"Elsa, Is Aiden alright?" Kristoff asked carefully.

Elsa took a moment, before she answered sorrowfully with the one thing that made Groot gasp. "I tried to stop him, but i couldn't. Aiden's gone."

* * *

 ** _In Radiant Garden….. Now known as Hollow Bastion…._**

Aiden appeared in a bright light and landed hard on face on the streets of the town. He grunted and got back up to look around. He really shouldn't be shocked by what he saw, but he was.

To see what was once the beautiful and shining Radiant Garden, now as the lifeless and baron wasteland known as Hollow Bastion.

He was breathing real hard looking at all of the destroyed buildings and crash cars everywhere. And some dead bodies all over the ground like in an apocalyptic film. Aiden place his hands on his head while looking on in horror, his eyes wandered over to a building he knew looked familiar.

Aiden then realized he was in front of the hospital, the same one he spent years in as a cancer patient. The ten story building that was once white and had glass windows that shine all over. It now looks abandoned and half demolished. Like it was ready to collapse at any moment.

Aiden began to fly up into the building and saw a collapsed wall on the side of the building, that led to the seventh floor. Also revealing an empty patient's room. Or rather his old room. He landed inside and saw his old world, it now looks defiled. The coffee table shattered, the bed collapsed with the mattress still straight, but the bed sheets torn and pillows laying messy across the floor. and the big screen TV busted inside the wall. He looked around for a few seconds sorrowfully remembering the life he once had here. His dying life.

Aiden could see a silhouette of the past happening in front of him. Like a flashback.

 _Him as a bald three year old toddler sitting up on his bed, excited about breakfast._

' _Hello precious, are you ready for breakfast?' A nurse's voice asked with a smile._

' _Yeah!' Aiden's answered in a chime like boy voice._

But then everything faded Before he quickly remembered why he came there.

Aiden started flying over down the road, hoping to not see what he knew was already there. He kept flying in the same direction where his Mom's car drove all those years ago, taking the child over to his new home years ago.

Aiden was hoping he would maybe find a letter from his mother in the car or maybe at his new home, telling him that she's alive in some other world, looking for him. But like all of his hopes, like every other time Aiden thought that he found the chamber. This was just a teased to his soul as well. Because by the time he flew ten blocked away from the hospital, passing by a lot of destruction and bodies of skeletons. He eventually came over a neighborhood of what once were beautiful houses, and on the road much to a sight of horror in his eyes.

His mom's car was still on the road.

* * *

"MOM!" Aiden called out to her as he land down on the road a few meters away from behind the battered car. He slowly approached the car, hoping to not see a body in the car. "Mom?"

Aiden thought. Maybe his mom is still stuck on this planet living like that the guy from 'Castaway' but more apocalyptic. Trying to live each day alone, hoping to be rescued someday. Maybe she comes here to this car, remembering him. Spending time sitting inside this beat up vehicle. Wishing and reflecting on the hope that maybe just maybe her son might return to her.

So many possibilities inside Aiden's head, all of them a lies. But once he got close enough to the vehicle, he saw that no one was sitting in the front or back seat. Aiden took a reliving deep breath, maybe there's still hope.

Then he looked over to where the car was heading, down the street was the two story house. A beautiful one at that. One of the few homes in the neighborhood that wasn't even touched by the destruction all over. A house built with stone and wood, that once blended in with the rest of the neighborhood.

Aiden quickly teleported over to the front door, not bothering looking at the screwed up front yard with all of the dead flowers. He broke the lock, or rather busted the whole door down and ran inside calling out. "Mom!?"

He ran around the living room, family room, dining room and kitchen. Searching and screaming out to his mother. "Mom!"

The place was beautiful to look at despite the cobwebs and dust gathering around. He ran into the backyard and saw the pool with the heated tub he asked her for. But it was completely drained of water. Aiden didn't care though as he ran back inside. "Mom its me! Im back! It's Aiden!" He yelled out.

With no response, he ran up stairs in the house and began to search all of the rooms, after searching two bathrooms a office and a hall closet. Aiden stopped at a certain bedroom, and he slapped both hands on his mouth, breathing deep. As tears streamed down his face as he looked at what was suppose to be his bed room. He remembered the conversations he had with his mother at the hospital.

' _Can i go home with you Mommy?' his three year old self begged her_

Amelia giving him a soft sad look. _' You will soon Baby. One day.'_ She cooed.

Aiden even remembered being asked what he wanted his first bedroom to look like.

' _I want, um….Some Marvel pictures everywhere, a big bed with justice league sheets, some drawers and a big closet. Toys everywhere, a desk with a computer and big big TV!'_ Aiden's four year old self kept listing.

 _He remembered his mother beautiful face and laugh at his antics. "You can have whatever room you want, my little darling angel."_

Aiden's eyes beheld that his room look exactly as he describe in that memory, just like he wanted with the marvel poster litter all over the clean white walls. Action figures on the shelves above a huge bed with a justice league quilt and pillow covers. Stuffed cartoon character toys on the corners of the room, stuffed toys of Spongebob to Charlie brown and Snoopy, two of his favorite cartoons he loved to watch. A big screen TV. Bigger than the one he had at the hospital, along with a game station and a tone of video games in the cabinets. A computer desk with themes of superheroes on it. A Spongebob lamp on the desk. And a Spider-Man themed fan on the ceiling.

"She remembered." Aiden whispered to himself looking around at what could've been his life.

A life that he always wanted. This all just wasn't fair. He failed to think of how things couldn't be much worse than this. But it was.

He walked out of the bedroom and turned his head over at the door leading to another room next door to his. The only room he had not checked yet. He slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. "Mom?" he muttered calmly, but his voice broke.

Aiden's eye's then opened wide to the size of watery glass plates.

The room was your typical ladies' bedroom. Appropriate to look at though with red wall patterns and a few paintings. A queen size bed with a big TV and some furniture. The only problem was that everything looked bust. Burned even. Like a grenade went off in this room a while back.

But that's not what make Aiden stomach wrench and feel like his heart stopped.

Aiden saw a three year old dead woman's body, almost decayed into a skeleton. Laying on ground with it's head up against the nightstand holding a cordless phone, possibly trying to call for help. The body appeared to be female, wearing a red shirt and a back skirt, with black leg stockings and red high heels. Brown long hair, now hardened like wood on top of the woman's head . And a large burnt gaping hole in her chest.

Aiden swallowed a little puke that came up to his throat. Knowing who's body that was.

Amelia Nelson, his Mother. There was no denying it now, Grand Pabbie told him the truth.

Aiden struggled with walking, his legs now feeling like broken glass as he soon collapsed on the floor in front of her body.

"M….mo- Mom?..." Aiden huffed and struggled with words as he whimpered so lowly. Crawling up to her on the dirty carpet. Crawling and using his weak arms to sit up in front of his mother.

HIS MOTHER!

And her beautiful face, the face of what once was the most wonderful woman in his life. The woman that gave birth to him. Her face, now wrinkled and her skin deteriorated. With a shaking hand, Aiden slowly placed the palm of his hand on his now dead mother's cheek. Feeling the rough hardness of her once soft cheek.

If Aiden's reality was a nightmare before, this was now hell on earth. It was too hard for the boy to accept.

His face scrunches up as his sobs become out of control, like he couldn't take a breath. He shakes his head hoping to wake up from a bad dream. Then he looks up and on his knees with his versicolored eyes red and teary. His eyes shed fast moving torrents of hot tears, each tear glowing blue or green as they down his red swelling cheeks. He can't bring himself to cry, breath or say anything.

He was struggling to even make a sound. This was too much on the boy.

Instead, Aiden stood on his knees, looked up and went with releasing a long blood-curdling high pitch scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Aiden's mournful, ear-piercing scream caused every night light bulb in the house and every lamp post outside to explode with rays of neon.

All this time, Aiden's Mother was truly dead. And now, so is what was left of his childhood. And his life.

If Aiden wasn't broken before. He is now.

* * *

 **Oh man! This was very hard to write! This is the first time i ever wrote a dark chapter, so i hope i hit the mark for this one.**

 **That and this is probably the longest chapter i ever wrote for this story. I don't know if all of my future chapters are going to be as long as this one, but will see.**

 **I had to listen to every sad soundtrack i could think of, along with watching the beginning for pilot episode of "Gotham" for inspiration on that last part of the chapter.**

 **Don't worry though folks, i swear to you all that there will be a turning point for Aiden in the next chapter. I promise.**

 **A special thank you to KingdomWarrior125 for giving me the ideas for this chapter. As you can see i had to change a few things but i kept it in the ballpark for you right? If you or anyone else have anymore ideas, let me know.**

 **Oh and for a little something to help lighten up the mood around here. If you haven't look yet, i just submitted a one-shot short story on my profile. It's about the day Aiden first discovered the Maverick armor on his ring and when he first tried it on. Check it out and let me know what you all think of it, i'll do more one-shots when i get the chance. Maybe after i finish this story. Who knows?**

 **Whelp, better get to work on that next chapter! And until next time!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	13. Unlimited Power

**Were back folks!**

 **"And pretty quickly too." Maverick commented.**

 **Are you feeling any better after the last one man?**

 **"Oh yeah, that was pretty bad for me to see in the last one, but if The Flash can find closure, maybe i can two." Maverick said.**

 **That's the spirit!**

 **So in the last one, Aiden has now reached his breaking point from seeing that is mother's been dead all this time, and he never knew. And seeing her body pushed him to the limits.**

 **"DON"T RUB IT IN!" Maverick yelled.**

 **So now, we will see if there's a turn for the better coming his way.**

 **"Oh there is! Just you watch, you big letters on the screen!" Maverick shot back.**

* * *

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thanks! And i have a view ideas myself, but if you want to give me more of your great ideas, i would love that.**

 **Okay with all of that out of the way.**

 **LET'S GET TO IT!**

* * *

 **Unlimited Power.**

 ** _In the valley of the living rock…._**

Elsa could feel Aiden's anguish all the way from his home world, it was as if they were connected. Elsa cried her heart out on the ground, leaning against her sister's shoulder who was comforting her sister in a strong hug. But Anna was also heartbroken that Aiden was gone, and hearing Elsa telling her everything that happened between her and Aiden inside the mountain. The Princess knew what is like to lose both parents and feel like you're alone. So she really couldn't blame the boy for feeling like this.

Kristoff put his hand on Elsa's shoulder, he also felt horrible for the boy. He's had an experience of being alone in the world as an orphan. But the ice harvester never knew the pain of losing a mother, it would be a huge understatement to say that it must be really hard on Aiden.

Olaf was looking down sadly feeling sorry for the child's loss. But he was also really despondent that Aiden left them. The snowman truly lost a friend today. He never liked loosing one, even when they almost lost Anna during the Great Thaw.

But Groot, he took it the worst, second to how Elsa was feeling. Groot was on his knees looking down and shedding silent tears, feeling like a dead tree. He was supposed to be the boy's guardians. His compassionate protector and supporter, and yet he failed Aiden. At least that's how he thought. the tree felt like he should've been there in the cave with Aiden. Maybe he could've stopped him from leaving.

All of the trolls surrounding the family left them alone, sadly letting the Queen weep over someone she felt as if he was her own child.

Grand Pabbie of course felt guilt, not only for telling the boy. But also for what he told Elsa and her parents all of those years ago. It was as if he was cursed to only speak the truth. Like if Grand Pabbie was a rock version of Apollonius of Tyana.

But that's not what made him clutch his chest and grunt. "I feel a dark presence coming over the fjord." He said.

This got Elsa and the other's attention. Elsa put a pause to her tears for that moment know that her kingdom is in danger. Because she knew who that darkness was. She felt it it two.

"Lash." Elsa whispered.

"What is it Elsa?" Anna asked.

" I can feel it, Lash is coming. I can feel as if his darkness has become familiar to me. He's in Arendelle." Elsa said in shock.

"That's because Aiden is familiar with him. And your heart is now connected with his heart." Grand Pabbie stated to the Queen.

 _'That's why im feeling his grief.'_ Elsa thought.

"Listen Your Majesty." Grand Pabbie implored in front of Elsa. "Before today, your power is what Lash had feared the most. But now that his darkness and hunger for power is steadily growing. And it will soon match your own power."

Elsa's hands began to frost in fear from hearing this. She wasn't prepared for a battle like this. "How can't i stop him? With Aiden gone i don't feel ready for-"

" Your heart will win this battle. Let it fight your you." Grand Pabbie answered before Elsa could finish, knowing what she was going to ask.

"I am Groot?!" Groot asked throwing his hands up. Translate: _'But what about Aiden?!'_

"Don't worry Groot. If Aiden is truly connected to Elsa's heart, he can't ignore the light within." Grand Pabbie answered the tree.

On that note, Elsa took a deep breath and stood up to her feet.

"Then we better get going." Elsa stated confidently. Then The shifted her outfit into her ice battle armor.

Groot stood up in front of The Queen and said. "I. Am. Groot." Translate: _'Your not fighting that scumbag, without me.'_

Though Elsa didn't understand him, she knew what he was trying to say. the Queen smiled at him knowing that she won't be fighting alone. She looked at Anna and kristoff who nodded at her smiling.

"Were in this together." Anna said to her sister, she felt nervous about Elsa fighting that maniac. But she was with her all the way.

"Hell yeah we are." Kristoff quipped, getting a swat to his shoulder from his fiancee.

"Language." Anna scold.

"Is there anything i can do?" Olaf asked. "I know i'm not much when it comes with battling or cooking, but i want to help."

The Queen bent down to Olaf's level. "There one thing you can do Olaf. Go to the Ice Palace and bring Marshmallow back to the castle." Elsa told him. "Were going to need all of the help we can get."

"On it." Olaf smiled and ran out to go wake up his big ice brother.

" Come on, he'll be here soon." Elsa stated as she and others left to go back to the kingdom.

Elsa felt confident despite her depression over the boy's grief, and the fact that he was gone. But that had to be put aside for now since hundreds of lives and her kingdom are in danger. the Queen knew she won't be doing this alone. She will fight, and she will win.

Queen Elsa will not only fight for Arendelle. But also for Aiden.

* * *

 _ **Back on Hollow Bastion….**_

After what felt like an eternity of weeping and crying. Aiden was sat on the floor, leaning against the burnt wall of his mom's bedroom. Still facing and looking at her body lying there. All Aiden ever wanted was his life back, he wanted her back. Aiden fought for it, endured for it. And now that he's home. And everything just feels so wrong on so many levels. He felt like there was no other reason for him to live. What was the point? What's there left to do?

Aiden constructed a neon handgun in his left hand. Fully loaded and ready to fire. He looked down at the gun in his hand. His face swelling and stained with tears that kept falling out of his eyes.

"Mom, i can't do this without you. Please forgive me." Aiden rasped.

He slowly raised the gun, with shaky hands he placed the barrel on the side of his head. Just one steady pull of the trigger would end it all.

Part of him wanted to not do it. But Aiden figured, how could he not? He never asked for these powers, the scars and losing his home. His mother. He never asked for any of the things that happened to him.

So to Aiden, ending his own life. It would be the easiest the decision he had ever made.

He took one last breath, and was about to pull. But the before the gun fired.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you." Someone at the door said to him.

Aiden jumped at the sound and dropped his gun, he looked over to see an old man in a blue sorcerer's robe and hat, with the long white beard on his chin, standing at the entrance of the bedroom.

"I don't have time for more new age bull crap! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Aiden barked as his voice cracked.

The man wore a small smile and said. "My name is Master Yen Sid. I am a teacher by many, and a master of magic to all. And i am here to help you."

Aiden scoffed and said. "How can you help me? How can anyone?"

"By showing you that you still have so much to live for. Taking your own life would no one any good, including yourself." Yen Sid stated.

Aiden huffed and glared up at the Sorcerer. "Oh ***k it." He muttered then exclaimed. "You call all of this worth living?!" wave his around everything in front of him.

Yen Sid took no offense in the boys harsh language. But spoke softly. "Your life maybe over here, but it has just begun among the stars. You must see that it is not too late to start over."

"I DON'T WANT TO START OVER!" Aiden yelled. Then he slumped back against the wall looking at her body. "Not without her."

"Then don't. Take her with you. You may not know it yet, but her light is still there, right inside you." Yen Sid said to the boy, bending down to his level, then touching his forehead. "You just have to open your eyes."

As he touched Aiden's forehead, Aiden's eyes widen as the room shifted until it was all nothing but white and endless miles of light. He got up and looked around seeing nothing. Hearing nothing.

* * *

 ** _Love one's heart within..._**

"HELLO!?" Aiden called out. "Scary Wizard?! I'm in no mood for a mind spell! PULL ME OUT!"

Just as he was about to flip again. He heard a voice he never thought he would hear again.

"Aiden?"

His breathing stopped as he turned around to see his Mother, Amelia Nelson standing there alive and well, with the pretty face that Aiden remember with a radiant glow that made her smile one of the best he had seen. Wearing a white dress. His mother look so striking in Aiden's eyes. If anything her beauty almost matched Elsa's if not as beautiful.

She was walking over to him as he stood there in shock, unable to move. Amelia's face wore a smile he longed to see again. As she came up to Aiden and gently took his cheeks with both hands. He leaned into her warm touch as he rasped. "It's really you." Aiden knew of no one else who has the same touch as her.

"Of course it's me baby. Look at you, my little spark. You don't know how happy i am to see you again." Amelia said softly. "Look at you. How you've grown up and how well you are."

She didn't even comment about his eyes or his new looks. Amelia just loved Aiden for who he is now. Because she sees him just the same way.

Aiden wrapped both arms around her. And hugged her so hard. And he sobbed in his mothers chest, as she hugged him and rocked him back and forth gently in her arms. "It's okay, i'm here now Sweetheart. I've always been here." She soothed.

Aiden knew what that meant, he was in the center of where his own heart. The light that came from Kingdom Hearts. His mother's heart it just as real as his. And she now dwells within his heart. But Aiden also knew that what he was experiencing was temporary. He didn't want this to end. Aiden doesn't want to let go of her.

"I don't want to live without you." Aiden huffed in her chest.

Amelia kiss the top of Aiden's head. "I'll never leave you. I'm always here, i have always been here." She cooed. Then she took his hands in hers and said to his face. "Aiden, i want you to do something for me, can you do it?"

"Anything." Aiden nodded. Amelia bent down to meet her son's level.

"I want you to keep moving forward. Start your life over, with a family that will love you as i do." His mother requested. " You deserve so much more than what you were given. And i want you to be happy again."

Aiden couldn't believe what he was hearing, could he really start over without her? Is that possible? Have someone else he never knew to be his mother? It's too much for anyone to asked of him. It's too hard, too painful for Aiden to think of anyone else that would be his mother.

"I can't replace you…." He whimpered as the tears fell some more.

Amelia stoked his cheeks and wiped all of the tears from his face. "You won't. You'll just be sharing the same love we have for each other. You shouldn't hold it back." Amelia stated. Then she smiled even more. "And besides, you already found someone perfected for my role."

Just then, someone else appear right next to his mother . It was Elsa The snow Queen. Standing with her signature hand pose and smile, like a three dimensional image.

Amelia smiled at Elsa and said. "The way i see it. She's just as beautiful, strong and adoring as i am. She even loves you as much as i do."

Aiden looked at both of them in the faces with intrigue. How could he not have seen this before. Maybe he has but was in denial all this time. Amelia and Elsa looks identical to each other. Their faces match, their expressions and beauty. Sure the hair color is different and so is the outfit. And their voices. But that didn't matter to Aiden. Elsa is much more like his mother then he fully realized. But can she love him? After the way he spoke to her in the cave? Sure she comforted him when he heard the news of what happened in his home world. But does she still feel that way after leaving her like that. Rejecting her pleads to not go? But the only question still remains on his mind.

What his mother just told him.

"Elsa, loves me?" Aiden muttered. Like she gave birth to him?

"Of course! In fact. Yesterday she said it herself." Amelia chuckled at his cute expression.

Just then. A bedroom formed right next to Aiden and Amelia, Elsa's bedroom. Showing Elsa sitting on her bed and Anna sitting right next to her. Smiling while eating chocolate. It was if the whole set up played like a movie.

 ** _A Memory within Elsa's heart…._**

" _Welp, just one more day, one more day before Aiden gets to finally go back home. What do you plan on doing tomorrow?" Anna beamed._

 _Elsa thought for a moment. "I wasn't' really sure at first. But i'm planning on taking him, with all of us to go see the ice palace."_

 _Anna's eyes widened in excitement. "That's great! Does he know about it?!"_

" _No not yet, please don't tell him. I want to see the look on his little face when he see's how perfect i made that place in just a few seconds." Elsa smiled imagining how Aiden would reacted._

" _Yeah." Anna smiled looking her sisters face. Elsa looked at her strangely._

" _What?" Elsa asked._

" _Oh nothing really." Anna shook her head._

" _Anna?...If there's something you want to say, then tell me." Elsa mused softly raising her eyebrow._

 _'My God_ ' Aiden thought. Looking at the way she talks and how her eyes move, it's too much like his mother.

" _I just….Had something on my mind just now, actually i've had it on my mind all week. Ever since you and Aiden first hung out together. Is it okay if i ask?" Anna said meekly._

" _Of course Sis, tell me anything. There's nothing you could say that would upset me." Elsa said taking her hand._

" _Hmm…..What if i said i don't like your singing?" Anna teased._

 _Elsa snickered and rolled her eyes. "Okay except for that."_

" _And what if i said i only have twenty four hours left to live?" Anna teased some more_

" _And that." Elsa added a little annoyed but mostly amused._

" _And what if i said i was pregnant?" Anna asked sounding a little serious._

" _WHAT!?" Elsa exclaimed. Just that thought of her baby sister having her virginity taken away before marriage made the room break out in frosts._

" _No no no no! Elsa i was just joking, i'm not pregnant!" Anna said quickly taking Elsa's shoulders._

" _Oh…." Elsa muttered in relief and embarrassment. The room defrosted at this. "I knew that. But really what's the real question you wanted to ask me?_

" _Well…" Anna wondered for a few seconds how she could asked this. "Do you love Aiden?"_

 _Elsa was taken back by this. "What do you mean?" Elsa inquired, surly she doesn't mean in anything too extreme._

" _I mean, you know….Like you gave birth to him instead." Anna meekly added._

 _Elsa sighed. "Anna, he has his own mother. His own life back on Radiant Garden. I can't give him that. Besides he would never let me." Elsa said sounding a little worked up._

" _I'm not asking if you want to replace his mother. I'm asking if you love him like one." Anna corrected gently. " I've seen the way you look at him and how he looks up to you, we all have. You two are like two peas in a pot that won't come out and get eaten."_

 _Elsa looked down Thinking on this. A small smile was on her face like as if she knew the answer herself. She just doesn't know how to say it. Anna took a firm grip on her hand._

" _Elsa, in all my life. I've never seen you look at anyone the way you keep looking at Aiden…..granted you've always giving me that look." Anna chuckled then went on. "But this is different. Whenever your around Aiden, you always seem at ease. With no fear of losing control and hurting him or making an impression on yourself. You even seem to find a common ground you never had with anyone else. And that includes me, despite how close we are to each other."_

 _Anna looked at her sisters face. There was no denial that was read in the Queen's soft downcast eyes._

" _You don't have to tell him this if you don't want to. I understand if you don't want to make this too hard for him to let us go when he leaved. But i want to hear it from you, because i want to know if this was real. And only i would know if it was." Anna said all of this with such significant wisdom and comfort that Elsa has never heard from her baby sister before._

" _So if i can ask you this again, please let me know for sure." The Princess asked again. "Do you love Aiden?"_

 _Elsa sighed and looked in her sister's face. "Yes... I do. I really do love him." She said with sincerity._

 ** _Memory over…_**

Aiden saw the whole conversation. Heard everything. Something sparked within the boy when he heard it for himself. His eyes were wide as paper plates, and in such bewilderment when he heard those words. Hearing the Queen say that she loves him.

ELSA LOVES HIM!

" You and Elsa. Both of your hearts are connected, just like how we're connected." Amelia said gripping both of Aiden's hands. "So keep that connection. Let her love you just as i love you."

"But does she still feel that way. After the way i spoke to her?" Aiden worried.

Amelia laughed a little and rolled her eyes, the same way Elsa did. "Would anything change between me and you, if you had spoken so rudely to me instead?" She asked firmly

"No…." Aiden cringed. "But let's just say, i wouldn't sit down properly for a week. If you could hurt this bottom that is."

Amelia giggled at his humor. Also the same way Elsa did. "Then why would it change anything between you and Elsa?" She implied.

Aiden could not answer, because now. There's no doubt about it, with someone like a queen to love him. But not just any queen. The Snow Queen, best out of all of them. He is in for a whole new rush of life.

But there was only one thing bothering him.

" I just want to know one more thing. Who killed you?" Aiden asked her calmly. "Why did it happen?"

Amelia's smile faltered a bit. " That doesn't matter Aiden. What's done is done. So i need you to listen to me carefully." She said sounding firm and slightly serious. "Revenge is a road that no one, will ever come back from. So promise me, you will never go down that road, and you will never take a human life. Promise me." She enunciated.

At first Aiden did not want to let this go. He wanted his mother to have justice for what had happened to her, for what happened to him. But then he realized, there is no justice in revenge. Nothing is justifiable about the death of a human life. Aiden does not want to be guilty of the same crime that ruined his life.

So he breathed through his nose and nodded. " I promise." Aiden said.

Amelia gave him a proud smile. "Good. And also, before anything else happens. Could you play one of our songs, on that fancy ring of yours?" She asked him.

Aiden smiled. "Like you even have to asked." He said as he turned the dial on his ring, switching between the list of songs projected as holograms in his eyes. " Just gotta find it….It's somewhere here….Nope not it...Almost...I think it's after…. Wait hold up, ugh gotta go back….There we go!"

Just then, giant neon speakers appeared above them. Amelia looks up to see them play one of her favorite songs, growing up as a teenager. She smiled and wrapped her arms behind Aiden who was leaning back into her, while also looking up at the music that started playing.

 **( Queen - Under Pressure )**

 **Mm ba ba de**

 **Um bum ba de**

 **Um bu bu bum da de**

 **Pressure pushing down on me**

 **Pressing down on you no man ask for**

 **Under pressure that brings a building down**

 **Splits a family in two**

 **Puts people on streets**

When the song began. His mother " Mmmm. That's a good one."

"They all are, you picked them." Aiden replied with a smile, as they moved with side steps as if they were dancing to the music, with his mom's arms still wrapped around him.

As he listen to the song, Aiden began to see and remembered the pleasant memories he had with his mother Amelia. As few and as vivid as they are, none of them were as pleasant or as satisfying as this one moment he was having with her right now. It was as if whatever pain Aiden was feeling, the one that almost made him kill himself. It was lived off of Aiden for good.

Soon Amelia looked down at Aiden while he was looking up at her. She turned him around and they gave each other another strong, warm hug.

Or rather their last one.

"I love you Aiden, with all of my heart. Never forget that Sweetie." Amelia said so strongly to him.

Aiden closed his eyes and smiled while leaning his cheek into her. "I love you two Mom. I always will."

When the song was done with the first of it's verse. Aiden opened his eyes. And saw that Amelia, who he was just hugging now. Was no longer standing there with him. She was gone.

But Aiden didn't weep, he smiled because he knew that she was not really gone. She would always he here with him, whenever he needed her.

Before the room shifted him out of the realm of his heart. He whispered. "Always."

 **Um ba ba be**

 **Um ba ba be**

 **De day da**

 **Ee day da - that's okay**

 **It's the terror of knowing**

 **What the world is about**

 **Watching some good friends**

 **Screaming 'Let me out'**

 **Pray tomorrow gets me higher**

 **Pressure on people people on streets**

* * *

 ** _In the Mysterious tower…._**

Just then Aiden appeared in what looked like a large study room. He looked around and studies his surroundings.

With Shelves full of books about magic and spells and other kinds of knowledge. There is a large wooden desk behind which Yen Sid sits, and behind it, large star and moon windows displaying the Countryside. However. Outside The Countryside itself consists of several hills apparently floating amongst so many endless colors, and the clouds in the endless sunset above the realms of some kind of town in the background. Along with with several stars gleaming outside.

Aiden was in another world, instead of Hollow bastion. Or rather, another realm within a world.

Aiden looked over at Yen Sid who was still sitting at his desk. "Welcome to my tower Aiden. This is my home, and here is where i teach those who come to learn or ask for advice. Especially those who have been chosen by a Keyblade, such as your own."

Aiden whistled in fascination while walking over to his desk. "Very impressive. I could almost hear a symphony looking at this place." He commented.

The old wizard chuckled softly. "Thank you, i should keep that one in mind for later. But for now, let's talk. The reason i brought you here because your fight is not over yet."

"Uh...Fight?" Aiden asked.

"Your long term war with Lash, i understand you have a battle with him twice. And yet beaten him in a fight once. And yet you survived both of them." Yen Sid.

"Not true! He won the first one, i almost won the second one! If he hadn't cheated and knocked me off the mountain i would've had him." Aiden said crossing his arms with a frown.

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned in life, and from a from a certain Maverick." Yen Sid Remarked. "Your enemy is not going to play fair, and so you have to be unpredictable if your going to get the better of them."

Aiden smiled a little and drop his arms. "Dang, whoever said that must've been very smart. Then became a schmuck with bad decision."

"He still is smart, and wise." Yen Sid pointed at him. "He just needed help, finding a whole new path."

Aiden sighed. "Thanks, another second and i would've been another Romeo. Except if Juliet was his mother."

He said sincerely. "But getting back to Lash. I thought i trashed the rest of his Dark Mongers."

"He has his ways of manufacturing more." Yen Sid waved his hand showing him a magic moving image in mist, of a large glass dome shaped factory.

"At first, he controlled a large factory that was station on the moon of Arendelle's world. But today, now that he has the army he truly wanted. Stronger and more tougher than ever before. He destroyed his factory to not leave any traces for those that would come and search for him. Or otherwise steal his work." Yen Sid explained.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, that mutant viking can build his own robots? I thought he could only take control of the ones that survived the explosion from where they all were built!" Aiden exhaled. "I guess i assume too much about the giant dipstick."

Hundreds of Robots survived the destruction of Zander industries form back on Radiant garden. Aiden would only assume that Lash reserved certain ones for certain occasions.

"Indeed he took control, but someone else. Someone unknown to both of us has been giving him the means to acquire what he want the most. Power, to invade any world he chooses." Yen Sid revealed.

"That's why he wants the Chamber of Renewal. He thinks he could get power he always wanted from there." Aiden realized.

"Precisely. But what he never realized is that. the chamber doesn't have power, only tools. Tools that would only work for the Maverick. Or whenever one would come back to us."

"What's in the chamber exactly?" Aiden asked.

Yen Sid shook his head. "I'm afraid i can't tell you. It is something you would have to see for yourself." He stated. " But what you should know is that, Lash has gotten all he has needed to strike. He is about to assault Arendelle with his new found power of unlimited darkness, and his new army."

Aiden's eyes widened. "I was afraid you were going to say that." he said.

"Fear not Maverick, right now he believes that you have been taken care of when you left Arendelle. And that's good. He won't see you coming." Yen Sid noted.

"No offense Yen Sid, but i can't even hurt his feelings let alone his body. I've tried every fighting move i had on 'Shoehorn Von Numbnuts'. I already tried the surprise act on him and i even tried using neon sharks on him." Aiden expounded. "So what else can i do? Kidnap his wife?...If he hasn't eaten her already?"

"If he can get a new power, you can to." Yen Sid replied to the boy.

Aiden got interested and leaned forward the his desk, facing the sorcerer. "Keep talking." he mused.

"Do you remember that crystal you picked from the Trolls garden?" Yen side asked him.

Aiden pulled out the shift crystal from the magic compartment in his ring. It still had Elsa's hair string wrapped around it. It must've gotten tangled up on the crystal inside the ring's magic storage.

" Your probably wondering why i have a piece the snow queen's hair. I mean you meet somebody special and you just gotta have something to remember them by….. like hair." Aiden felt a little embarrassed saying while chuckling.

"No need to explain, although it does works in your favor. The shift crystal can not only grant extraordinary powers to any one who uses it. But it also adds to power." Yen Sid stated. "You will still have your keyblade and your neon magic. But if you use that crystal along with the Queen's hair. Your power will become, better. Unlimited and unrestricted."

Aiden's jaw dropped hearing all of this. He release a small high pitched squeal at the back of his throat. He coughed and asked. "Okay before i go all excited and jubilant. I have to ask….what's the catch? Are there any consequences if i use this?" Aiden said. "And why do i need to use Elsa's hair?"

"Don't worry, you will know why when the time comes. But as for your appearance."The old Wizard wondered for a second. "Hmm. Well you may notice a few slight changes, maybe to your your hair color and skin tone." Yen Sid pondered.

Aiden wondered what kind of changes? "Will i grow an extra arm?" Aiden asked him.

"No." Yen Sid Answered.

"Will i grow any extra body part?" Aiden asked.

"No." Yen Sid Answered.

"Will my become toxic?" Aiden asked.

"No." Yen Sid Answered.

Aiden cleared his throat and asked him up close leaning a bit more on his desk. "Will i still be white?" he asked.

" Yes of course." Yen Sid answered

Very white in fact. Hint. Hint.

Aiden stood up and clasped his hands. "Okay. Alright then, so how do i use this prism shaped steroid?" Aiden asked.

"It's simple, give the crystal a strong grip and keep the strand of Elsa's hair wrapped around it." Yen Sid told him. "Then once you squeeze the crystal, the shifting process will begin. But once you are fully shifted. You will magically reappear to where you first found the crystal."

"Okay, but that's all the way back in Arendelle. Wouldn't that be too much for the crystal?" Aiden wondered.

"As i have just said. 'Unlimited power.'" Yen Sid repeated with a grin.

" Oh….." Aiden grinned. Then he put a strong grip on the crystal, but before he squeezed it.

"Before i Shazam out of this place. I wanna thank you. For stopping me from committing suicide. And...For letting me talk with her again." Aiden said sincerely to The Old Sorcerer.

Yen Sid Smiled and nodded. "It has been my privilege. Until we meet again, good luck Maverick." Yen Sid Responded to the boy.

Aiden took a deep breath and gave himself a huge grin. "Alrighty then. Let's make some room kiddies, cause it's time to tweak." Aiden said taking off his hoodie, leaving him in his 'Chill Pill' shirt. Then he gave the crystal a strong squeeze. Electrical currents of neon started to spark all over, right out of his body. Aiden groaned as he felt the raw power began to fill him.

 **('Under Pressure' resumes.)**

 **Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn**

 **Why - why - why?**

 **Love love love love love**

 **Insanity laughs under pressure we're breaking**

 **Can't we give ourselves one more chance**

 **Why can't we give love that one more chance**

 **Why can't we give love give love give love give love**

 **Give love give love give love give love give love**

Aiden started to feel the change as sparks of neon scattered all over the room. Aiden hovered above the floor and spins in a circle with his arms and legs stretched out as the whole room lit up like Broadway.

 **'Cause love's such an old fashioned word**

 **And love dares you to care for**

 **The people on the (People on streets) edge of the night**

 **And loves (People on streets) dares you to change our way of**

 **Caring about ourselves**

 **This is our last dance**

 **This is our last dance**

 **This is ourselves**

It felt so good to Aiden, he smiled with his mouth wide open like he was on some extreme vibrating chair. Aiden never felt so alive. His whole body glowed with the colors of Neon as his body finally shifted.

 **Under pressure**

 **Under pressure**

 **Pressure**

Then he disappeared.

Leaving spark burns all over Yen Sid's study room and almost everything except for his desk was turned upside down. The old wizard sighed deeply and leaned his head against the table.

"I probably should've taken him outside to shift instead." Yen Sid mumbled.

* * *

 ** _Back in the valley of the living rock….._**

Aiden magically appeared on the walkway in between the fields of crystals. He fell on his face, but he didn't care because he was lit. Physically and metaphorically. Having raw power fill up your young body can do that to you. He felt so high like he was drugged, and hyped that he started laughing to himself like a maniac.

"Queeny!? You got some splainin to do!" Aiden quipped lifting his face off the ground.

But all he saw was Grand Pabbie standing there with an amused smile to his face. "I see you've met Yen Sid." Grand Pabbie.

"Damn straight!" Aiden exclaimed, standing up all excited and happy. "He hit me with some weird mojo man! And now! Holy ***k Knuckles i am as high as a kite right now! Where's Queen?!"

"Uh…." Grand Pabbie felt nervous looking at his sudden change in appearance. Not his cloths, but his face and hair color. But he cleared his throat to answer the boy. "Elsa left to go and prepare to face lash in her kingdom. While her snowman companion, Olaf. Went to the ice palace to get some help." The troll shaman told him.

Aiden just nodded with a huge creepy, joker like smile. "Alright! I got the first part, but not the second one!"

"Well...You should go see for yourself, Olaf is on the top of the north mountain." Grand Pabbie told him.

"Alright! I'll get right on that. Just give me a second to change real quick- DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT!" He exclaimed as he turned his ring and transformed into his Maverick form.

Maverick looked around and felt normal again. He noticed how calm he is now, as if the suit made whatever doped up feeling he had wear off. "Where was i during the last few seconds?" Maverick asked calmly.

"I have no idea." Grand Pabbie answered.

Maverick bent down to the shaman's level. "Right, listen i want to say a few things before i fly off. If your wondering about whatever my new looks are, don't tell me how i look, i want to see for myself. I used the shift crystal. Yen Sid told me it would make me more powerful so. I just went with it." Maverick stated.

"I see." Grand Pabbie nodded.

"And also, i am. So sorry for how i spoke to you earlier, all of the crap i said back in that cave. I was an extreme asshole back there." Aiden apologized.

" You have nothing to apologized for Maverick, i know you didn't mean it." Grand Pabbie held his hand up. "But you were right about one thing. It was my advice and predictions that put Elsa's family in the turn for the worst. I only told what i saw to be real and truthful. But all it ever did was nearly ruined her life." He said looking down.

Maverick nodded and kind of tilt his head side to side. "Yeah….but in your defense, Her parents heard you say fear will be her enemy. So they figured, 'So her being afraid will make her worse ya? We can't have that now can we? I know, let's make her even more afraid!'" Maverick mimicked a Norwegian accent. Then he dropped the humor saying. "So really i should've blamed the parents."

Grand Pabbie gave him a relieving but confused smile. "Thank you...I think."

"Anyway, i wish i had more time to spare, but i got some errands to run, and a big metal ass to whoop. See you around troll doll! WHOO HOO!" Maverick said taking off flying and howling into the sky, heading toward the north mountain.

" Well then. I guess my work here is done." Grand Pabbie said walking up the path to the valley. "Maybe it was the parents fault after all."

' _Hang on Queen. I just got one more stop to make.'_ Maverick thought as he left to go bring some back up, and a lot more then what Elsa had intended.

Because right now, things were about to get serious.

* * *

 **And that's all for now folks!**

 **And i bet you have a lot of questions.**

 **"Yeah i just checked the internet while i was taking five at the tower scene, did you know that while i was gone for three years, they made a transformers film?!" Maverick asked in excitement.**

 **Well, yeah but-**

 **"And two new Fantastic four films?!" Maverick added.**

 **Well that's-**

 **"And a Spider-Man 3?! OMG!" Maverick squealed.**

 **Listen kid i wouldn't be too excited about those-**

 **"Anyway while you close us out for now, i'm gonna watch all of those films right now!" Maverick said taking off.**

 **Oh boy, he's in for treat….**

 **Where was i? Oh yeah!**

 **I bet you all have questions.**

 **Like what is Aiden's new look?**

 **How powerful is his neon magic now?**

 **Does he have any other new powers?**

 **How will he and Elsa stop Lash?**

 **what will his reunion with the royal family be like?**

 **Well i'll give you a hint. The sky's awake!**

 **As for the rest, you'll find out more in the next chapter!**

 **And as always**

 **Fistbump** **!**


	14. The Maverick Rises

**We are back Folks!**

 **To bring you what you've ….been….Wait. What's eating you Maverick?**

 **"Oh what's eating me? How about you write chapter where i do get eaten! At Last i will be spared the horrible memories of the images i just witness." Maverick emphasized in despair.**

 **Ugh. Let me guess, you've just came back from seeing some of the films you've missed right?**

 **"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DID!" Maverick bellowed. "I mean what has happen to the world while i was gone?! First they screwed up Spider-Man's third film by killing harry after giving him go through amnesia in the same film and turning Symbiote Spidey into an apprentice of the Chicago band and turning his whole world into one giant cluster***k! Then they screwed up Fantastic Four not once, but twice while pimp slapping Galactus!...okay i may have a soft spot for those two FF films despite how bad their ratings our. And finally they turned Transformers into a brainless movie of bullets, bombs and boobs! WHAT HORRIBLE FUTURE AM I IN!?"**

 **You do realize that a few chapters back and a bunch of other times, you kept quoting 'Deadpool' a movie that came out years after those films right?**

 **"I was breaking the fourth wall on those notes man!" Maverick rolled his eyes. "Now you've ruined the dramatic humor as was going for."**

 **Well at least i didn't ruin the story.**

 **"Yet." Maverick deadpanned.**

 **Well anyway folks, thank you for your patients! however many of you who are reading this.**

 **Because now is the time to GET IT ON!**

 **"Right after we answer some losers- I mean deadbeats- i mean comments!" Maverick stated humorously.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thanks! Well if you think that was great, wait until you read this one.**

 **Guest: Yes Elsa does Love Aiden. He couldn't see that at first because he had his mind on his real mother, but with her gone. Elsa is the only thing that could bring Aiden closer for all that he has suffered. And Aiden is ready for that now.**

 **KH fan: Oh believe me when i say, that is definitely coming!**

 **Also i realized i never described what the villain Lash looks like, well your about to see one in this chapter. Think of it like a big reveal**

 **ALRIGHT PEOPLE PLACE! AND…. ACTION!**

* * *

 **The Maverick Rises.**

 ** _Back at Castle Arendelle….._**

At the crack of dawn, everyone made it back to Arendelle. Elsa rode ahead of the others heading to the castle. Anna and Kristoff were riding on the sled, while Groot traveled on the rooftops through the city, not to be discovered by the public yet.

But he managed to get back with the others, landing in the courtyard. The guards didn't mind since the Queen welcomed the talking tree a week ago. Elsa got off of her horse and was met up by Captain Anders at the main entrance of the castle, who looked troubled.

The Captain came out the Queen and gave a quick bow before telling her the troubling news. "Your Majesty! Thank God your back, we have a situation!" He stated.

"Why? What's happen?!" Elsa asked walking up to him.

"Troy Grogman was found dead in his cell." Captain Anders relented.

Elsa's eyes widen. "What?" She gasped.

"He was found dead in his cell, just an hour after you left. I've tried sending men to go bring you back and relay this news to you, but we had no idea where you were." Captain Anders said.

Elsa cringed a little, she never revealed the location of the Troll's inhabitants, not wanting to expose or risk their safe haven to the public.

"My apologies Captain, i had some business to take care of earlier." Elsa said not wanting to say to much, good thing the Captain didn't bother asking questions. "How was he killed?"

"There was a large burnt hole in his chest, like as if he was shot by a cannon but smaller." The captain described.

It was obvious to the Queen who killed Grogman. Lash must've wanted to payback that stupid pirate for activating his Dark Monger army and causing her and Maverick to reduce them down days ago. But why now? Why not before? Was Lash waiting for a moment no one was expecting?

"Captain! Captain!" A Guard ran up to them.

"What is it Soldier?" The Captain addressed the guard.

"You must come and see this! It's the fjord!" The Guard huffed.

The Queen and Captain looked at each other before they followed the guard over to the bridge entrance, where they had a good view of the fjord. But what they saw terrified them all.

Anna Gasped in horror at the sight of it all, even Kristoff was shocked to see it.

All of the people in the city saw it, gasped and sounds of alarming shock and dread filled the streets like they were seeing a UFO for the first time.

Even Groot who stood up above the lighthouse was seeing it. "I am Groot…." He gasped. Translate 'Oh My God….'

Everyone saw that the fjord...All of the water that formed it's sea and beauty was gone.

Now it looks baron. Seven hundred feet deep and dry, like as if the Sahara was dwelling below. The only water that can be see was near the cliff entrance of the fjord, as if the ocean was being blocked by an invisible force field. But that wasn't the only thing, Just down below in the middle of the barren fjord. On the rough rocky ground, some kind of hole was forming before their eyes. It was the shape of a giant keyhole.

The Keyhole!

' _The heart of our world._ ' Elsa thought in realization.

Just then, Lash appeared just down below the fjord. He stood about ten feet tall and was wearing a big black and red robotic armored suit, with small spikes on the shoulders and a crowned skull symbol on his chest. With bull horns on the robotic helmet. The helmet looked like a viking helmet from the future and his face was black inside with intimidating red teeth and eyes that glowed like a furnace.

Lash was Staring down at the keyhole like he was ready to start something, with him was a mysterious man in dark robe who stood at his right side.

Dark Robe?

' _Could that be the same man that told Grand Pabbie about Aiden's mother?'_ Elsa wondered.

Down bellow…

Lash stood next to the Robe figure.

"You said the Chamber is just down below?" Lash asked him.

"Yes, but remember, the keyhole is the only thing that can reveal it to us." The figure stated. "You must by it time to channel it's light on to the entrance."

"Why not just go the same way he went? The entrance under the castle?" Lash reminded him.

"Only a keyblade can use that entrance. Unfortunately this is the only way." The figure answered.

Lash scoffed. "No problem, i have all the time in the world." He boasted as he began to charge his hands with some kind of dark magic.

Elsa and the other's could see from up on the castle bridge. The queen shook her head decide she's not going to stand there and wait to see what happens. With her armor already on and a determined look, now was the time for Elsa to fight back.

"Captain? I need you to send every guard we have and get everyone off the streets and into the buildings." Elsa ordered.

"Yes your Majesty." The captain obeyed and gather the men with him and left. "You heard the queen, Let's move out!"

"Elsa." Anna looked at her with a worried look.

Elsa formed a large ice sword in her hands and held it firmly. She looked at her sister standing next to her.

"Elsa i know what your thinking! Don't! Not by yourself!" Anna said sounding serious and afraid. As pathetic as it sounds, it was easy to think that they would fight him together once they came up with a plan. which was why Anna was okay with this battle earlier. But now that it's happening instantly, and Elsa has to fight Lash out in an open and exposed area. The Princess wasn't ready for this.

"You know what's down there Anna, i can't let them have it. I have no choice." Elsa simply replied.

Anna wanted to debate more with her sister. But the Princess knew about the keyblade from the stories, and what will happen if Lash gets his hands on it.

Anna shook her head sadly. "It's not fair." She muttered.

"Huh?" Elsa inquired.

"Going out shopping? Picking dresses and chocolate? We always do it together." Anna reminded her with watery eyes. "Don't even think about dying down there."

Elsa chuckled under breath and she put her sword down so she could hug her sister. In case this would be the last time she ever did. They held each other tightly as Elsa whispered to Anna. "I love you."

Anna resisted the urge to cry, she wanted to, had to be strong for her big sister. "I love you too sis."

Once they pulled away, Elsa grabbed her sword and turned toward the fjord. She took a deep breath and jumped off the bridge, ice railing over to face the monster that has plagued her kingdom.

It was about to go down.

* * *

 _ **Earlier at the ice castle…and nearly at the crack of dawn.**_

It was just a few hours after they left the Troll valley when Olaf was almost to the top of the north mountain, just at the wall that had a staircase as a secret passage which lead to the top, where the Snow Queen's ice palace lays.

" Whew! Almost there." Olaf sighed as he looked up at the ice palace. "I hope Marshmallows awake. Wouldn't want him to wake up and get all cranky and cut my head off. Again." He giggled as he was about to climb the stairs to the front entrance.

Then the snowman stopped in mid step when he heard something break the sound barrier from up in the sky.

 *****BOOM*****

"I think i just heard something go boom." Olaf said then turned around and looked up to see something bright coming his way from out of the sky. Olaf squinted his eyes to try and see a lot better. But the silhouette of blue and green let him know who that was.

Olaf gasped deeply. "He's back!" he squealed.

It got close enough to let the snowman see that it was Maverick, flying fast up to where Olaf was standing. Once Maverick flew and hovered above the North Mountain, he landed on one knee and a fist like a superhero. Once Maverick stood up,

"Aiden!" Olaf yelled joyfully as he ran over with his tiny legs laughing as he hugged Mavericks Leg. "I knew you didn't love us enough to stay gone forever."

For a second Maverick looked at him weirdly for making that comment, but then he just let it pass him. And instead got down to Olaf's level and hugged the snowman back.

" Yeah, i missed you too Frosty." Maverick said to him pulling away. " Why did Queen send you all the way up here?"

"Oh yeah, follow me this way!" Olaf said pulling him up the stairs until they made it to the top of the mountain.

"Okay could you tell what these stairs are fooooo-OH MY GOD!" Maverick's loud voice echoed through the mountain, and his suit eyes widen as he sees the ice palace for the first time.

"Oh no that's not a god. That's a castle." Olaf said not getting Aiden's reaction.

At first Maverick couldn't respond, he was so shocked with amazement that he can only manage a tiny shriek. Then he spoke. "What. In. The. Ice turd…." He gasped. "She made this Fortress Of Solitude?!"

"Oh yeah, Elsa even made me up here!...I think." Olaf said while pondering. "This is she where ran away and hid from her kingdom. Elsa also said that she made this place in less than a minute."

Maverick still stood in shock, that last statement didn't help much. "Sweet baby Jesus. So you mean to tell me, that Queen can not only change the weather, create ice cloths and create life! But she can also build giant sparkly buildings faster than the gods of 'Home Depot'?."

"Yeah. What's Home Depot?" Olaf asked with an oblivious smile, not getting Maverick's joke. "I didn't know house's can worship without people in them."

Maverick slapped himself and whispered to himself. "Okay, focus AId. Focus."

"Are you okay?" Olaf asked

Maverick got down to Olaf's height on both knees "No i'm not, and yes i am. It's complicated. Listen Carrot Top." Maverick said placing both his hands on Olaf's cheeks. Like he was talking to his child or somethings. Then Maverick began to speak hecticly.

"Last night i saw, all kinds of crap back on my world last night. And it nearly killed me, like a business with a briefcase and a full account. Then i met a wizard, his name is not Doctor Fate or Strange, but he might me one of their grandfather's or their twelfth great one, i never asked. But he came to me, pulled me out of my self pity and gave me a reality check. Then i used a crystal as a mcguffin that gave made me more powerful than ever." Aiden elaborated.

Olaf smiled a little "I have to be honest. I didn't catch any of that." He said.

Maverick snickered. "That's, what i love about you the most, you small adorable body shape sack of frozen Advil. Your like the only other friend i can speak to, who won't get smart with me by saying your name." He quipped referring to Groot.

Maverick was still feeling a small effect of the shift must be his powers change in his body, and after seeing this giant palace made of ice. Maverick is wondering, how is he about to get from using Elsa's stand of hair in the crystal?

" Awww… You really mean that?" Olaf gushed.

"I do. Like a cure for Leukemia." Maverick answered with a smile in his suit. You could tell from the expression in his suit eyes. Then stood up and asked Olaf while looking up at the palace. "Now tell me, why are we up here instead of helping Elsa?"

"Oh yeah, she told to go get Marshmallow, he's like my older brother, and he can get kind of cranky but he's fun once to get to know him." Olaf said walking with him up the entrance.

"I had a cranky older brother once, but he turned himself into a tree. " Maverick randomly stated.

"Really?" Olaf asked.

"No." Maverick deadpanned.

Once they were up at the huge door of the palace. Olaf knocked on it with his left wooden hand.

" So why do you call this guy Marshmallow?" Maverick asked.

On that note, the huge door opened, revealing a giant snowman who answer. The huge snowman named Marshmallow looked down that them intimidatingly. But Maverick didn't feel any fear and neither did Olaf do to him already knowing his snow brethren.

"Irony, got it." Maverick deadpanned to himself.

"Hi Marsh! Remember me?!" Olaf greeted.

Marshmallow let out a long angry roar that echoed in response. But Olaf and Maverick didn't flinch or move and inch.

" I feel you man. I feel you." Maverick quipped, he had his moments when Olaf drove him nuts as well. But the boy grew a soft spot for him eventually.

"This is my buddy, Maverick. He has powers like Elsa." Olaf introduced him.

' _I wonder if that's going to become an understatement now.'_ Maverick thought.

"Elsa's Friend?" Marshmallow asked with a small growl.

"More than you know, but don't let this ripened body fool you." Maverick answered sincerely as he shifted back into Aiden. Olaf dropped his jaw when he saw what the boy's new look. Even Marshmallow was surprised to see him as a child.

"My name is Aiden Nelson, and i come from another world. But let's set that cheese aside for now, because there's an even more ripe douchebag with a bad attitude who's on his way to cause some havoc in Arendelle. Elsa is going to need all the help she can get." Aiden explained. "Are you in?"

Marshmallowed breath and nodded. "Marshmallow in." He answered.

"Good, i'd call you The Hulk, but that name's taken." Aiden quipped then he looked at olaf who was in shock. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No….I'm pretty sure it's not just on your face." Olaf said carefully.

Aiden didn't know what Olaf meant by that until he looked at his own hands. He was utterly shocked to see what Olaf was seeing. "Holy f**king tanning salon Batman!" Aiden exclaimed. Then he realized.

' _Wait! This is perfect, i can use this!'_ Aiden thought to himself as he came up with a great idea.

* * *

 ** _Back in Arendelle…._**

In the large barren trench that was once the fjords, Lash stood next to the dark hooded figure over the keyhole getting ready to fill it with an orb of darkness that was floating above it. But before the orb could fill it, it was shattered to bits by a blast of ice.

Lash grinned and looked over to see The Snow Queen, Elsa approaching them with a glare.

"I'll leave you both to it then." Robe figure stated as he vanished in a dark portal. Then Lash flew over and stood in front of the Queen, looking down at her.

"Where's your little demon? Did he kill himself already?" Lash taunted the Queen.

Elsa's glare harden. "This can be as easy or as painful as you like." She threatened.

"As much as that wasn't ladylike for you to say, that would be a lot of fun. But i hope you brought enough candy for all of my friends." Lash's said gesturing her to look up.

Which Elsa did and much to her horror, hundreds of Dark Mongers where high up in the sky and were descending over the city like a swarm of angry locus. The Dark Mongers covered the sky and blocked out the sun rise over the kingdom. All of the people who were being escorted by the guards looked up and terror filled the streets as they saw what was coming for them.

"Men, women, children. So many treats for my children, so little time." Lash said with a sinister look. He was using them as a distraction for the Queen while he began powered up his suit to the full magnitude of darkness.

Elsa had to stop them first. Her kingdom, her family was her biggest responsibility. So she Ice slid back out of the empty fjord and stood above the lighthouse with Groot. She summoned a cold storm above the sky as the clouds began to thicken into an ice fog. The frozen vapor in the air however did very little to slow the Mongers down as they were descending closer to the city.

The Queen had to do something desperate. She looked up at Groot and said. "Get ready Groot, it's about to get very cold out here."

"I am Groot." The tree nodded. Translation _' I'm not going anywhere.'_

Elsa took a deep breath, before she spread her arms out and began to summon ice out around the borders of her city. Anna and Kristoff watched from the castle bridge the ice form all above the whole kingdom city and bellow. As miles of crystal hard ice connected with each other, forming a dome that covered the all city like a snow globe.

"Woah!" Anna exclaimed in astonishment.

"My God!" Kristoff was just as blown away.

Who knew Elsa could do this.

Just as the ice dome thicken into a harden force field. Elsa twirled her fingers summoning four large ice tornadoes above the dome. As some the Dark Mongers impacted the dome, they shattered to bits. While other Mongers would get sucked into the tornado being completely destroyed. Elsa curled her fingers to cause all of the tornadoes to unite and become an ice vortex that started to spin into a circle for a few seconds. What was left of Dark Mongers was pulled into the Vortex, then the vortex exploded. Creating a giant mushroom of ice. The people looked in wonder of their Queen's awesome power. Destroying what was left of the Dark Mongers.

Elsa was sweating heavily and panting as this took a lot of energy for her to use. That she dropped her arms and tripped, but Groot caught her before she could fall. The ice dome vanished as the many broken Dark Monger pieces fell out of the sky. But Elsa stood back up and waved her arms causing a mighty frosty wind to sweep them out of the sky and fall into the barren Fjord.

Fully Charged Lash clapped slowly in amusement. "I guess it's my turn now." he chuckled. With Elsa as weak and exhausted as she is, taking her down will be easy for him. Because Lash now wields the full power of darkness.

Elsa took a huge deep breath and said to Groot. "Let's go get this bozo out of our town."

Groot nodded and grabbed her in his arms as the tree jumped all the way down in the trench, and they landed them both in front of Lash.

* * *

Lash Took off flying in the air, charging at them with two large dark swords And brought his blades down on both of them. But Elsa blocked his attack with a ice sword, and Groot blocked as well with a wooden shield. Then the tree formed two large wooden war hammers and smashed away at Lash, While Elsa slashed at him moving her arms with such fierceness like she had never done before. But Lash blocked them both with ease, He spin and swung is sword across the air, sending an electric wave of darkness to knock them both far way and onto the ground.

Elsa quickly stood back up to see Lash running over to them. She held her hands up and summoned large Ice pillars to sprout out of the ground. But Lash kept dodging them as he kept running to her direction. Elsa tried to use two ice tornadoes to suck him up. But Lash pulled himself back, do to his eminence strength and slashed at both ice twisters making them vanished. Then The Queen summoned five ice men to the side of brutes off the ground to fight the monster, but Lash shattered right past them. Then Elsa blasted a large beam of iced, it did little to slow down Lash. He fought it off with a large dark beam that outmatched her power, The beam hit Elsa making her stumble backwards as she felt something hot fill her whole body.

Elsa's heart was curse with Lash's dark essence.

It was as if the young Queen was feeling what Anna felt like when she was struck her heart accidentally by Elsa's magic, only this felt much worse.

Then Lash came up to Elsa and punched her in the gut while she was dazed.

"ELSA!" Anna cried out from above in the city. The Princess had a view of the whole fight down bellow from wear she was standing in edge of the city, along with Kristoff who looked equally worried for his future sister-in-law's safety.

"Agh!" Elsa grunted. The Snow Queen's armor stopped Lash's fist from killing her, but his strength and force of his first was enough to knock the breath from Elsa's lungs as her knees buckled to the hard floor. Then Las grabbed her arms and flung the Queen backwards, sending her miles across the she stumbled and fell on the rocky ground. Groot got back up and tried to punch Lash, but he blocked the tree's punch and ripped his arms off painfully as kicked the tree to the ground.

Elsa received some more cuts and bruises on her face when she hit the ground. Her whole body ached with searing pain from that dark blast. Even her lip was split open and bleeding, her right eye received a large black shiner over it. She moan as she tried to pick herself up, wondering how a boy could handle this kind of beating from a monster like Lash. But Elsa immediately received a kick to her stomach from a large foot, flipping her in the air and landing on her back. Knocking her head on the ground and causing her vision to blur and her ears to ring. Elsa tried to suck in some air, but every time she breathed it was hoarse like as if gas was in the air. To make matters worse, her face started to turn black like ash. You could see the veins in her skin was she tried to Wheeze some air in her lungs.

Lash stood above her laughing under his breath. "Say goodnight Snow globe." He said was he rose his foot up above Elsa's skull, getting ready to kill her.

"NOOOOOO!" Anna shouted as her voice echoed from above the bridge.

* * *

But before Lash could bring his foot down on Elsa. He was knocked several feet backwards by a blast of neon from behind.

It was The Maverick!

He blasted the big brute away from the Queen and saved her life. Then Maverick teleported in front of Elsa and knelt down in front of her.

"Oh shit." Maverick muttered as he was shocked to see the horrible state the young Queen was in.

So he waved his keyblade over her and healed all of her her wounds with a cure spell. But her body still aches do to the contagious darkness from Lash's power.

Elsa vision came back into focus as she saw Maverick hold her head up a little so he could help her. The young Queen could see the worried look in his armored eyes.

"Aiden…" Elsa breathed with a heart-wrenching smile. She was having trouble breathing, but she was happy to see him back.

"Easy… I'm here now, try not to talk. Your body is fighting something dark." Maverick cooed to her as his voice crack a little, he lowered her head on a neon pillow on the ground. And he placed his hands on her chest.

Elsa felt a familiar power fill her body and wipe out the searing darkness that cursed her heart. Then the Queen gasped deeply and breathed again. She coughed a few times and began to breathed normally. Elsa's face slowly turned back to her normal pale white color and the pain in her chest fainted away.

Maverick took a deep sighed of relief to see that he manage to cure Elsa's heart from Lash's dark magic.

The boy already lost his mother, he wasn't going to loose Elsa.

The Queen looked up at him in shock. "H...how...?" She quietly gasped.

"No time to explain, let's just say i did something very "cliche" to heal you." Maverick said. He peered up at Lash who was moaning on the ground, before looking at Elsa. "Listen, i need you do something for me." He said anxiously.

"Anything…" Elsa rasped with a soft look.

"Rest. And trust me." Maverick said sincerely with a breath. Before she could asked what he meant by that. Maverick touched Elsa, causing her to teleport away to safety.

Elsa re appeared on the castle bridge.

"Elsa!" The Queen heard her sister's worried voice call out to her as she and Kristoff ran up her. Olaf was with them now as well. "Thank God you're okay." Anna exhaled as she and Kristoff helped her off the ground.

"Are you okay?" Kristoff asked sounding concerned while helping her up and keeping her standing. Because Elsa was still drained from the fight and the dark essence that filled her body earlier. She couldn't stand on her own two feet.

"Yeah...Yeah i'm fine." Elsa said breathing deeply. "Did you see? Aiden, he…"

"We know, we saw." Anna said with a sincere smile holding her up as well.

"I know he would come back to us." Olaf smiled as well, then he said to Elsa. "Actually, he came back for you."

Elsa smiled at the snowman for saying that. But then she dropped her smile and looked out at the fjord with a worried look.

The Queen wanted to go down there and fight Lash instead of the boy, but with her weak and drain like this. There was nothing she could do, except hope that Maverick wasn't down there alone.

* * *

Back down the the deep ocean less fjord. Lash got back up on his feet. And glared over at Maverick. "You." He snared.

"How's it going kiddo!" Maverick mocked. "My God you've grown up fast."

"Still the same cocky little shit." Lashed scoffed as he walked around Maverick. " When it comes to power, i've always out matched you. And yet you always seem to get away with what i want."

"Because your an arrogant dumbass thug." Maverick said back. "That's why you haven't killed me yet. And your gonna loose, it's in your nature."

Lash snickered. " Arendelle is defenceless, drain of it's second best landmark and it's Queen beaten to shame. And i have all the power i could ever ask for now, where is my disadvantage?"

"One. You lack conviction. And two. Im still alive." Maverick held his hand out. Summoning his keyblade. " I hope your ass is a size ten, because i'm about to wear it like a shoe." He said holding his keyblade up.

He summon bolts lightning and struck Lash with several bolts. But Lash shook it off and ran over to smash him, only for Maverick to dodge and flip over every punch the brute tried to throw at him, he moved like a freaking ninja dodging with such finesse that once he caught the big goon off guard, he slashed flipped upwards and landed on the ground. Lash tripped backwards from slash then Maverick formed giant neon fists and punched the monster hard in the face then stomach. Lash tried to fight back but the armored hero's punches were hard. He hit him with several punches then an uppercut, he fell to the ground then Maverick got on top of Lash and unleash a furious flurry of punches to the face, repeating with the left fist then the right fist.

But in his assault. Lash charged up with the power of darkness, causing Mavericks neon fists to shatter. But Maverick kept it going when he threw the broken neon fists off his hands and plunged his keyblade into Lash's chest.

Lash grunted in pain but snorted "Is that all you've got?"

"Nope, that was just a kids meal, gorgeous. No need to get so short." Maverick quipped.

Then Maverick sent a neon-electrical current through lashes body. Making Lash howl and shake. But it made the monster laugh through all of his agony. That the armored maniac stood up with Maverick and his keyblade still on his chest. He punched the boy off, Maverick landing face first and Lash smash his steel foot on Maverick's back.

"Come on, i made that meal with extra loath." Maverick grunted from the stomp on his back.

" That cute." Lash chuckled.

"Not as cute as the major headache, your about to get." Maverick taunted as he snapped his finger.

Then Lash was soon punch off by Marshmallow, who came out of nowhere, Maverick was saving Marshmallow for the right moment.

Maverick got back up and his feet and looked up at the giant snowman. "Marsh, go and make chocolate pudding out of this punk." Maverick said.

Marshmallowed nodded with a grin, and let out of roar extending ice spikes around his body.

Lash got back up to receive a few slashes and punched from the giant snowman's giant claw hands. Lash was having a hard time keeping up with Marshmallow's punches. Once Marshmallow delivered as many attacked as he could deliver, he sent sent Lash to the ground on his side. The giant snowman then jumped up and was about to smash him with his ice clawed fists. But Lash shot out a large beam of darkness and hit Marshmallow hard, sending him miles across the forest. Marshmallow growled in pain as he was sent away from the battlefield.

"Really?! Beams?! Can you be more of a noob?!" Maverick exclaimed.

"What can i say, i learn from the best." Lash shrugged in mockery.

Maverick nodded feeling somewhat charmed by Lash's insult. "Okay. Just for that, you'll have to suffer the wrath of my music." Maverick said as he started a song on his ring.

Making giant Neon speakers appear from every corner above the fjord. So the music could be heard all around the city.

 **( Sparks - This town ain't big enough for the both of us.)**

 **Zoo time, is she and you time?**

 **The mammals are your favorite type, and you want her tonight**

 **Heartbeat, increasing heartbeat**

 **You hear the thunder of stampeding rhinos, elephants and tacky tigers**

Lash powered up his dark fists and charged at Maverick. Maverick flew over hard over to Lash.

 **This town ain't big enough for the both of us**

 ** _***CLASH****_**

As they both collided to signify. The battle is on.

 **And it ain't me who's gonna leave**

Maverick caused Lash to fly backward into a wall and Maverick zoomed in at him again, but then Lash tore a large rock out of the wall and slam it into Maverick. But he blocked it with his forearm and then he grabbed Lash by his armor torso and dragged him up on the gravel, pushing his face in. But Lash punched him off sending him to the ground and was about to pound into Maverick. But he teleported and slashed his keyblade from behind.

 **Daily, except for Sunday**

 **You dawdle in to the cafe where you meet her each day**

 **Heartbeat, increasing heartbeat**

 **As twenty cannibals have hold of you, they need their protein just like you do**

 **This town ain't big enough for the both of us**

Then he kept popping in and out from different directions, slashing at Lash left to right at such speed and agility. But Lash stuck dark lightning on the ground, sweeping Maverick off his feet from the momentum, but he rolled back up and struck three bolts of lightning at Lash, each strike

delivering great pain on the armored monster. But Lash stood his ground and summon a large dark sword.

 **And it ain't me who's gonna leave**

" Oh poop." Maverick muttered.

Lash swung his sword at Maverick, but Maverick kept dodging the swings with backflips.

 **Shower, another shower**

 **You've got to look your best for her and be clean everywhere**

 **Heartbeat, increasing heartbeat**

 **The rain is pouring on the foreign town, the bullets cannot cut you down**

 **This town ain't big enough for the both of us**

" OH. MY. GOD! YOUR. SO. SLOW. IT. ALMOST. MAKES. ME. WANT. TO. TAKE. A. NAP!" Maverick enunciated teleporting out of the way of each of Lashes swings. Then he flips up in the air and send a roundhouse kick to Lashes face, making him drop his sword. Maverick landed and kicked the sword up, grabbed it and pushed it into Lashes stomach making him hurt even more. Lash fell in his on knee.

 **And it ain't me who's gonna leave**

as Maverick delivered a charge swing from his keyblade to Lash sending him against the wall, then he gave him flurry of combos and kicks and fists to the dirtbags face. Keeping him down. Then he grabbed his arm and threw him in the air. As Lash screamed from Falling, he didn't even it the ground as Maverick dished out multiple sonic raves keeping him in the air and in pain.

 **Census, the latest census**

 **There'll be more girls who live in town though not enough to go round**

 **Heartbeat, increasing heartbeat**

 **You know that this town isn't big enough, not big enough for both of us**

 **This town isn't big enough, not big enough for both of us**

After a few more seconds of sonic raves. Maverick allowed Lash to drop.

 **I ain't gonna leave**

Lash was still not beat, he got back up and was ready for more. The darkness in his heart kept him going

' _He's persistent for a giant turd.'_ Maverick thought.

Maverick flew over to Lash and was about to deliver a Last Arcanium.

But Lash grabbed Maverick's final bow with his fist and flung his keyblade away.

This caught Maverick off guard as Lash gave him and uppercut, sending Maverick crashing up toward the castle. The royal family watched in fear. Elsa was even more frighten.

* * *

Maverick ended up landing in the courtyard, crashing into the fountain that stood in the middle. Now destroyed on impacted. Maverick tried to crawl off the rubble, but Lash appeared and connected a swift kick to his stomach flipping him over on the ground. He stood above him.

" I've been putting up with you for too long!" He roared, picking him up and throwing him back down. And then stomping on him with his giant foot six times. "I've earned everything i have, everything i had built!" He yelled before stomping him again. Maverick was grunting from each stomp but tried to get back up.

"And i will gain even more on Arendelle's ashes !" Lash yelled as he grabbed the key bearer upside down and held him on his stomach. And slammed head back down hard against the ground, hurting Maverick's head and back.

"And nothing will stand in my way!" Lash said picking him up by the leg and slammed him down several times like a cartoon, and threw him over to the wall.

"AIDEN!" Elsa shouted.

"Get away from him!" Anna screamed as Kristoff and the two sisters ran over to help him. But Lash sent a miner shock wave, knocking them on the the ground.

"Least of all..." Lash charged up his fist, and summoned another dark sword. Then he walked over and picked Elsa off the ground by her hair braid. She screamed in agony as she was lifted up. "You." He said as he was about to stab her.

"LIKE HELL!" Maverick roared as he flew hard into him, causing Lash to drop Elsa as the dark brute stumbled back up and delivered a back slap knocking Maverick back down. But Maverick kicked himself backup and tried to slash at Lash with his keyblade, only to have the monster catch his arm and twisted it backwards causing Maverick to screech in pain. Then without warning, Lash shoved the large sword deep in Maverick gut.

"NOOOO!" Elsa shrieked in tears as the ground frosted hard around her. Even Anna screamed for him.

Blood dripped from the blade as Lash pulled it out Causing Maverick to heave and collapse on the ground, as blood dripped from the gaping hole on his stomach. Maverick clenched on his wound desperate to stop the bleeding. But he was grabbed by the throat as Lash picked him and stared down at him face to face.

" You had great power kid, but my darkness is far more superior in every Way!" Lash gloated as it seemed that it was looking like the end.

Or is it?

Maverick smirk and spoke back finally as the wound on his stomach closed on it's own. "How'd you solve the icing problem?" Maverick quipped.

Lash felt frost build up from his hand around Maverick's neck. Which took him back. "Icing Problem?" he said in shock.

Lash dropped his hand off of Maverick's throat letting the keyblade wielder hovered in front of him.

"Yeah. The sky's awake, bitch." Maverick taunted at Lash.

In in instant, he summoned ice around his hands. Without his keyblade. Then Maverick flicked his icy finger hard into Lashes face, It felt so much like a thousand pound punch to the face, that it sent the brute crashing hard though a wall and out of the castle.

Even as he was magically healed from the beating he took thanks to his new healing factor, Maverick never felt so much better.

It wasn't the sudden pure strength that shocked everyone who saw the whole thing. It was the fact that The Maverick now has ice powers just like Elsa. Even Elsa gasped seeing this happen. The Queen was speechless, while Princess Anna was so thrilled with an added lost for words.

Because of the shift crystal he used in Yen Sid's tower and the strand of Elsa's hair, it seems pretty obvious now. Aiden Nelson AKA The Maverick. Not only has the power of neon. But he now has the powers of The Snow Queen.

THE MAVERICK NOW HAS ELSA'S ICE POWERS!

But the battle is not over yet.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **HOLY CRAP! I FINALLY DID IT!**

 **And boy this was a long one to write!**

 **This is what i wanted to write from the very beginning!**

 **Thanks to the shift crystal from Grand Pabbie's garden.**

 **Aiden** **now has ice powers just like Elsa, to go along with his neon magic.**

 **"I've got two different powers, a keyblade and a healing factor!? Oh you shouldn't have!" Maverick gushed. "And that 'sky's awake' one liner! Oh you made me sound awesome!"**

 **Your welcome, by the way you never told me your last name was Nelson.**

 **"You never asked." Maverick deadpanned.**

 **Anyway i'm pretty sure you all have something to say about this chapter. So please leave comments and tell what do you think about all of this.**

 **And i'm also sure that there are a few questions like….**

 **Is Marshmallow okay?**

 **What is Lash's true identity?**

 **How did Aiden magically heal Elsa's heart from Lash's dark magic?**

 **Is Groot okay? (Well if you've seen the movie, you know the answer to that.)**

 **What does Aiden look like now? (Well if you've read this chapter, you know the answer to that)**

 **And what's coming next in the finale of this battle?**

 **Keep an eye out for the next chapter and find out!**

 **"Also when i bleed in this armored Maverick form. It's a blue color. Just to make that clear. So if anyone makes a comic of this chapter. When i get stabbed by Lash. It's the color BLUE! NOT RED! Only when i'm Aiden! Got it!" Maverick clarified.**

 **Yes Mav, i think they get it.**

 **Anyway... Take care and** **as always!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	15. Neon Ice And Everything Nice

**Were back Keyblade Warriors!**

 **(Edit: I noticed i barely had Anna and Kristoff help out. So i added a little something to correct that.)**

 **"The last we left off our juvenile basket case of awesome, that me. He had gain the powers of a certain powerful but paranoid materfamilias that made what he had, so much better." Maverick said in a narrator's voice. " And this certain woman was so blown away by her Superior, that she got on her knees and bowed before his might! Build statues in his name and handed the throne to her master-"**

 **"I did no such thing!" Elsa deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"Holy crap! Queen?!" Maverick exclaimed in surprised.**

 **"No its Emma Frost from the X-men, of course it's me." Elsa said with a smirk.**

 **What?! How did you get in here!? Who let you in?!**

 **" I'm a Queen, i have my ways." Elsa teased.**

 **"That, is so meta." Maverick gave her a fist pump, which she pumped back.**

 **"Shall we?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Let's…...right after we answer the one and only comment we have." Maverick emphasized.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thanks! And Happy Birthday! I know it's late to say that. But I'm glad you find it interesting.**

 **"We always make things interesting." Elsa chirped.**

 **"Dang straight." Maverick added.**

 **Alright! Let's get it on!**

* * *

 **Neon. Ice. And Everything Nice.**

 ** _Several years ago….._**

At a board of directors meeting in Zander industries. Shay Zanderhall walked around the table standing in front of a screen presenting his latest creation.

"Gentleman, as you may have known, there have been an increase of production failure for our war monger droids do to them becoming unstable to any connection we use to try to keep them under control." Shay announced. "That's why your all here to see the solution to our problem. This company have developed a fully functional, self aware, A.I. conduit that will act as a guide for the mongers. Thanks to some 'reliable sources', i have gather all there is needed to know about the power they wield. This A.I. will teach them how to function or otherwise use it as they are designed too. Causing them to submit to who ever is at the control of this conduit."

Then he unveiled a machine in the shape of a dark red sphere, hooked to a bunch of wires to the ceiling.

"Gentlemen, Meet Lash. The brains of our work." Shay said presenting the computer.

"So this thing will definitely cause the mongers to submit this time?" One of the board members asked.

"Of course, thus i gave it a fitting name to show how functional it is, i've even installed a fail-safe that will cause it to shut down without any lost of much needed funds." Shay answered with a confident smirk.

"Interesting Mr Zanderhall. Show us how it works, and we will finance its production." The board member said.

* * *

 ** _Today in Arendelle….._**

Maverick flew over the wall to see that Lash ended up landing hard in the fjord. At first he thought it was over, but that thought was discarded when he saw what was walking over the horizon.

"Ah frick sauce." Maverick Groaned.

He descended in front of the Queen and the others and said. "Look." Pointing at the whole in the wall for them to see what he saw.

They saw over more than a hundred of what appeared to be Giant Dark Monger mechs. Twenty six feet tall. They were heading over to the city from the baron fjord. In fact the large army of Giant Mongers filled the fjord like a pack of moving dominoes.

Looks like Lash was saving the best for last.

"You've got to be kidding me." Kristoff said under his bread, shock to see this as much as the others were.

"Oh my God." Anna gasped.

"Finally, some huge faces i get to stereotype to death." Maverick said hovering up above them a little, while projecting ice from his fingers.

" Aiden no! Whatever you think your doing, don't! It's too dangerous!" Elsa called out sounding on edge. She didn't want the boy to put himself in danger again. The Queen would fight those things herself, but she's still weak from Lash filling her heart with Darkness earlier. Even though Maverick clear the darkness out of Elsa somehow, it still had an effect with her physical being.

"Yee of little faith. Besides." Maverick joked holding up is icy fingers. "I'm taking you with me aren't i? Metaphorically that is."

The Maverick began to magically construct huge blocks of ice that slowly formed into giant machine-like body parts.

"It's not often that the darkest of fate barfs on your world, wall stomps your childhood and sanity, sends your T-lady to the farm, and personally sees to four of your five crappiest moments." Maverick stated humorously before he snapped his fingers.

Then all of parts surrounded Maverick and connected into layers of neon armor all around him. Until all of the ice and neon parts became a giant twenty-eight feet colossal robotic suit made of ice and neon. He added a ice mini gun on the left shoulder and a neon laser cannon on the right shoulder. As for the finishing touches, he made a giant M symbol on the front of the suit. And the head of the suit had the shape of his usual Maverick face.

Once Maverick sat himself inside the suit with the colossal suit. He bonded with it.

Forming a giant robot Maverick AKA The Mave-Guard!

He looked down at Elsa and the others in his new form, making them stare at him in both shock and awe.

"Let's just say i got nothing left to lose except for the people in front of me, and it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas." Mave-Guard said in his deep robotic voice.

"Woah. Now that's overkill." Kristoff said with his jaw dropped.

"Not yet it's not." Mave-Guard stated as he contrasted two neon laser cannons on the edge of the cliff.

"Newly weds. Make yourselves useful instead of a moral support." Mave-Guard said to Anna and Kristoff.

"You got it!" Anna ran over to one of the cannons.

"Wait Anna!" Kristoff ran after her.

The princess sat on the chair of the first cannon, and she remembered using one of these during a snowball fight three days ago. Elsa made snowball cannons. She could bet that it operates just the same. Sure enough it does.

"Kristoff hop on the other one!" Anna ordered her fiancee.

"I hope i live to regret this." Kristoff went over to the other cannon.

It was time to fight some more.

* * *

 **(AC/DC - Thunderstruck.)**

Then music began to play on the speakers of his giant suit. As Mave-Guard jumped up high and landed in the fjord, running to the giant Mongers that were coming close.

 **Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder**

As he ran, Mave-Guard began to to fire a hoard of ice mini-missiles out of his body, destroying a five of the Mongers. Anna and Kristoff shot their cannons at seven of them

 **I was caught**

 **In the middle of a railroad track**

 **I looked round**

 **And I knew there was no turning back**

 **My mind raced**

 **And I thought what could I do**

 **And I knew**

 **There was no help, no help from you**

Then Mave-Guard Formed a giant keyblade in his right hand and slash through six Mongers that tried to charge at him. They came at him with arm canons, that were easily ricocheted when he was shot at. Then Mave-Guard picked one up and rip it in half, and smashed both half's in his fists, forming boxing gloves. He began to punch and pound seven of the robots. Once he pound the last of that group, he threw the metal gloves off knock one of mongers down. Then Mave-Guard kick it into five others.

 **Sound of the drums**

 **Beating in my heart**

 **The thunder of guns**

 **Tore me apart**

 **You've been**

 **Thunderstruck**

Just as the mongers were surrounding Mave-Guard. Something in the hoard began to smash a lot of them down. It was Marshmallow, he came back from the woods to get back in the fight. He ran through so many giant Mongers that they flew up in the air from the snowman's raw strength. As the snowman unleash an awesome roar of terror Mave-Guard stood next to him.

"You sure missed a lot of the action 'Breezy', that and i got your Mom's ice shtick." Mave-Guard quipped wiggling his fingers showing the ice, which made the giant snowman both surprised and thrilled. "Now let kick some ass."

Marshmallow nodded with a humph sound. As they stood back to back against the Mongers. Mave-Guard would blast so many on his side with lightning and his shoulder weapons, while Marshmallow shot large ice sickles at his targets.

 **Rode down the highway**

 **Broke the limit, we hit the town**

 **Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun**

 **We met some girls**

 **Some dancers who gave a good time**

 **Broke all the rules**

 **Played all the fools**

 **Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds**

Mave-Guard then formed a neon tornado, that glowed like a swirling light show. Then Marshmallow shot so many ice sickles into the tornado for added pain against the robots. As it shattered through fifty of them around the giant duo.

They could faintly heard the sounds of Anna cheering for them while she kept shooting robots down with her giant cannon. Cheering along with the crowd of people that were watching the whole thing. Along with Olaf, and most importantly Elsa.

" WOO HOO _! Go Aid- I mean Go Maverick! You rock!"_ Anna echoed from the distance as they battled.

" _They got nothing on you Marshmallow! Let em have it all!"_ They heard Olaf's voice cheering as well.

 **And I was shaking at the knees**

 **Could I come again please**

 **Yeah them ladies were too kind**

 **You've been**

 **Thunderstruck**

Then Mave-Guard Brought out his keyblade again and chopped threw the Mongers, showing them what he's made of.

And Marshmallow was doing the same with his icy clawed hands. Those Mongers barely did any damage to the duo. In the distance. Groot got back on his feet, arm less from Lash's assault but still alive. As the tree watched he became starstrucked seeing that his friend now has the Snow Queen's powers.

 **I was shaking at the knees**

 **Could I come again please**

 **Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck**

 **It's alright, we're doin' fine**

 **It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine**

 **Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck**

 **Thunderstruck, baby, baby**

 **Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck**

 **Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck**

 **You've been Thunderstruck**

After minutes of slice through hundreds of the mechs, only thirty remained all around them. This should be easy, accepted the Mongers began to stand still an no longer fighting the duo.

Mave-Guard was the first to notice this. "Marsh stop!" He held his hand up commanding Marshmallow who ceased his slashing. The snowman saw that the fighting stopped as well.

Even Anna and Kristoff got off and away from their neon cannons, knowing that something was up.

"They stop?" Marshmallow asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Mave-Guard stated.

Just than, the remaining fifty Mongers began to flash red and made beeping sounds like a digital alarm. They beeped all around the fjord.

"Son of a bitch…...THERE BOMBS!" Mave-Guard exclaimed.

"Huh?" Marshmallow said raising an eyebrow. Wondering what that is.

"There thermal nuclear bombs! Look i need you to clear out and take him with you!" He said pointing at Groot who was standing in the fjord in the distance.

"Tree. Friend?" Marshmallow asked.

"Yes! Giving Tree is my friend! Like you, now GO!" He ordered.

Marshmallow obeyed and ran to go a and grab Groot, who did not retreat knowing Marshmallow is an ally. Once Marshmallow grabbed hold of Groot, he jumped up high and got themselves out of the fjord.

Up in the town, the people clear outed the way for the giant snowman to land in the edge of the city. Elsa and the others ran over to them to check on Groot who was still missing his arms. He sat on the ground while his friend came up to him.

"Holy shit Groot! What happened?!" Kristoff asked.

"Are you Okay?!" Anna asked.

"I am Groot." Groot nodded. Translate _'Im fine, it hurts like hell but im fine.'_ he winced a little feeling the pain. But the tree could handle it.

"Okay, that's good…..Wait! I can understand you now!?" Elsa said in shock. She can now understand.

"WHAT!?" The others yelled in unison.

Before the tree could even fathom that miracle, their conversation were interrupted by the entire fjord being covered in a thick blanket of neon, acting like a shield to cover whatever was coming next. The only problem is that Maverick was still in there, inside his giant robot suit.

"AIDEN!?" Elsa shouted not caring who heard her.

Then a flash of white and yellow blazed from inside the shield along with a loudest ear piercing explosion they ever heard. Brighten up the entire fjord as if the sun was under there, is was so bright and loud that the entire crowd of Arendelle's citizens covered their ears and kept their eyes shut.

* * *

After a few minutes, there was nothing but silence. Elsa was the first to open her eyes and look out among the empty abyss that was the fjord, now fogged up and full of smoke and ashes.

The queen's breath grew hazy as she frantically scanned the area hoping that Maverick was okay. Her hopes were confirmed when she heard him call out from the remains of his Mave-Guard suit, now just a large pile of scrap.

"Yoohoo!" Maverick's voice came from over there. The others looked over and Elsa sighed of relive, as well as the others.

Maverick threw his hands down from all the excitement as his voice echoed. "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SO AWES-!" Maverick was cut off from Lash running up to him out of nowhere and tackling him to the ground. They both fell and tumbled downward off the pile.

Elsa reacted like lightning and jumped down there, feeling all of her strength returning as he ice railed over to save Maverick.

Maverick landed on the ground, looking up at Lash, whose face that was repairing on it's own was full of wires and gears like an animatronic droid mated with a crash test dummy. It was then that Maverick realized.

"Your a zombie decepticon?" Maverick inquired humorously.

"No, i'm a machine." Lash answered.

"Tomato tomahto." Maverick swayed his hands. "I was hoping Shay Zanderhall was in that dorky helmet, but now. I can't hold back." Maverick stood getting ready to finally finish him off.

But then Lash was stopped dead in his tracks, as ice sickle impaled him from behind. Elsa came up and attacked him from behind. Then Maverick spin kicked him in the front shattering the sharp sickles like glass. Just as there was a large hole in his chest revealing something red and glowing. It seemed to be Lash's power source. So without hesitation. Maverick thrust his keyblade at the source in Lash's chest.

"GAAAHH!" Lash shouted as his armored began to shattered.

His whole form stood for a few seconds before his body shattered to pieces revealing a large floating red sphere in the center. The red sphere floated in front of Elsa and Maverick as it blinked. Indicating that it was dying.

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

Maverick took a breath and answered. "Lash was never human. He was toaster on steroids, just like the others. Funny, i was expecting Shay or maybe that he had a son on some by-the-numbers quest for power."

"I was built as the brain and submission for the Dark Mongers. I had every system necessary to survive the destruction of Zanderhall's factory. Shay was never alive after the explosion. I survived and took his heart. I spent so much time in hibernation to be born anew. And you took that from me. I would have carried on his legacy. It was what i was built for." Lash's computer voice said. He was drained of any emotion he had, he was dying in his original state.

Maverick shook his head. "His legacy is what killed him, there was only one way this road was going to go down." He told the dying computer.

"I didn't do it on my own, and neither did Shay. It seemed that i was always meant to be, just a conduit. Even from the start. If not for Shay's, then maybe for the organization."

"What organization?" Elsa asked frowning.

"The ones that started all of this, the ones responsible for the absence of Wise Ansem. And the ones that shroud themselves in dark hoods." Lash answer breaking up. "System failure, system wipe out procedure engaged."

"Wait! What guys in dark hoods!?" Maverick caught that detail. Where they the same ones that killed his mom?

But the red Sphere that was once Lash, faded and shattered to pieces. Until the heart that was in the center, like all hearts. Ascended into nothing.

Lash was no more.

Just as Maverick was about to settle on this revelation, his keyblade began to glow. He looked down on it and then his other hand was glowing as well. Then a second keyblade appeared in his empty hand. One in the same shape as the other one. But it's appearance seem as if this new keyblade, was made of of ice.

"Two keyblade?!" Elsa was taken back.

"Huh, who would've thunk?" Maverick said looking at Elsa. "I don't know about you, but these frozen water power's are retro."

Elsa blushed and said. "I'll just take that as a complement." she chuckled.

"My whole body is now a complement." Maverick snickered, he paused for a second and said. "I'm sorry."

Elsa was surprised to hear that from him. "For what?" she inquired.

"For saying all of those things back in the cave….I was wrong, i should've never have hurt you speaking like that." Maverick said with regretted.

" Hey now…" Elsa breathed placed the palm of her hand on his armored face. "Don't be sorry, i understand. But you came back, that's all that matters."

"Alright then." Maverick sighed went over to the keyhole, Elsa followed.

* * *

As the sun rose in the sky.

Maverick stood in front of the keyhole, the heart of Arendelle's world. He held his keyblades together, connecting them like one. And held them upwards. They began to glow white at the pointed end and stars flew around it. A white visible seeing wind flew around him with the sound of rushing laser lights. Then the giant keyhole on the ground began to glow on as well. Like always, no matter what magic Maverick performed, Elsa watched from where she stood with wonder and bewilderment of what she was seeing.

Then the keyhole floated off the ground, disconnecting itself from the solid pavement like a giant sticker pulling itself from the rocky ground. As if it never was there like a huge hole. The keyhole went up in the air for the hole town to see Including Anna and the others. The M symbol on Maverick chest began to glowed pure white as he ascended in the sky facing the giant keyhole. Elsa reached for him but recoiled, somehow having a good feeling about this. But her maternal instinct always makes her look worried in the midst of her curiosity of what's about to happen.

While in the air, Maverick faced the giant keyhole that hovered in the sky, about ten meters away. After another strike of lightning and thunder from the distance the skies cleared of the rain and clouds began to open. Revealing the brightness of the moon. the whole town stared in awe of what they saw happening.

"Hands down, this is the second best day of my life." Olaf said with a huge smile.

I am Groot." Groot sighed looking up at the phenomena.

Even Marshmallow as well as Anna and Kristoff were wonder struck from what they saw as well.

Just than a large beam of light shot of of Maverick's keyblades and hit the inside of the keyhole making the inside glow brighter. Then all to hear a loud lock began to turn inside as if he locked it himself. Then the keyhole faded in a much brighter flash of light. The whole town shielded there eyes for it was too bright. Once the flash faded. The whole town look over the edge of the the docks and saw….That the fjords ocean of pure rushing water was returning from the cliff entrance. Maverick went down to where Elsa was standing fast and touched her arm. He teleported her and himself out of there, before the hard rushing waters of the ocean returned the fjord to its original stated.

The whole town rejoiced as they watch as the Queen and the Maverick stood in front of all the town's people, as well as her family cheer for them both. Anna ran up and hugged Elsa first who hugged back.

"I knew you could do it, both of you." Anna whispered in her ear.

"Well...technically you were worried that i might die." Elsa muttered teasingly in her baby sister's ear.

"That, and i did most of the fighting. So i hope you saved some squeeze for me." Maverick teased as well.

Anna giggled and hugged Maverick as well. "Thanks, for everything Aiden. I'm so glad you came back to us." The Princess said genuinely.

"Well this was one of the reasons why i left, i believe in the convoluted power of absence. And now the 'Fish Mongers' down bellow agree with me." Maverick quipped.

Anna giggled as Groot came up to both of them and hugged them along with Elsa with his regrown arms. "I am Groot!" He laughed. Even Olaf came up and joined the hug from the bottom, and Kristoff came and hugged them as well.

" Hey! Looks who's not the Venus de Milo anymore!" Maverick said as they all pulled away, he was glad to see that Groot was whole again.

"I am Groot!" He said sounding playfully condescending. Translate ' _So, you decide to take off without inviting me!'_

"I was going too, but the flight was booked!" Maverick protested.

"I am Groot." he said crossing his arms and looking away. Translate _'I get it, im just not good enough for ya.'_

"Of course you are, look im sorry man. I'll stuff you in my ring next time. What do you say?" Maverick said holding his fist up, waiting for his tree friend to give him a fistbump.

Groot smirked and gave him one. A hard fist bump. Not bone crushing hard but hard enough to prove a point. "Okay, thanks for accepting my treaty." Maverick hissed rubbing his hand, but he really felt nothing since he was raring armor. It made everyone laugh.

"Still is no one going to comment one the fact that you have Elsa's powers now?!" Anna gushed.

"Is no one gonna comment one the fact that i healed pretty fast from a stab in the stomach?"

Anna felt a little nauseous remembering that, just the thought of a child dying from that made her sick. "Yeah...Lets not remember that part. But it's still cool that you can heal fast now."

"Dang straight. I used a magic crystal and a piece of Mrs Clause's hair over there to make it possible." Maverick explained. "But it also had a possessive effect on my neon magic. Now, no one can kill me."

Because Maverick will heal to fast no matter what. He said this lighting one hand with neon, and project ice out of his other hand. Making Anna smile.

" If anything, I didn't just get the cure to el cancer. I now have the cure to el everything." Maverick quipped.

"Now that is awesome, having nothing that can kill you. But also take it this is the last time we'll ever see the the Dark Mongers?" Kristoff remarked and assumed.

"Unless someone kept the receipt, yes." Maverick answered. " There's nothing left of them, both them and Lash."

Then Maverick looked at Elsa who was still smiling at him. It was clear that they needed to talk. Now that the threat is over, this would be the perfect time.

"Could we talked?" Maverick requested the Queen.

"Of course." Elsa answered.

* * *

 ** _The Queen's bedroom…._**

Once royal family made it back to the castle, Elsa brought Maverick up stairs in her royal chambers AKA her bedroom. So they could both have a much needed talk in private.

Once Elsa closed the door Maverick spoke sounding serious.

"Your gonna need to lock it for now." He said.

Elsa never liked lock doors, for many reasons after she opened the gates. "Why?" she asked.

"I just, want you to be the only one who sees this for now." Maverick specified.

That didn't sound like a bad reason, but not a clear reason.

" See what?" She breathed, Elsa wanted to sound as soft as possible to let the boy know she's open for anything.

"Me." Maverick said, putting his thumb on Elsa's forehead. The Queen's eyes widen as the room shifted until it was all nothing but white and endless miles of light. Elsa looked around seeing nothing. Heard nothing.

* * *

 ** _Within Aiden's heart, and memories…._**

" _Aiden?! Where am i?!" Elsa called out. Then she heard Aiden's voice, all around her._

' _Your in my heart, More like my metaphysical heart. This is a trick i pick up from the wizard that saved me. I wanted to show you this first, so you could understand.'_

 _Before Elsa asked what did the boy mean by being saved, she then appeared in a bright white room, which appeared to be inside of a hospital._

" _What is this place?" Elsa asked._

' _A memory.'_

 _Elsa turned around to see three doctors, two female and one male one handed a woman a newborn baby, wrapped in a purple blanket. A very beautiful one at that, Elsa couldn't think of any other time she had seen a little angel like this so gorgeous. Except for when she had seen her baby sister Anna for the first time._

" _Congrats Amelia, it's a boy." The male doctor said kindly to the young woman laying in bed._

 _Elsa quickly realized who that was, and who the baby is._

" _What are you gonna name him?" One of the female doctors asked him._

 _Amelia chuckled and said. "I will name him…."_

 _Before she finished everyone and everything in the room paused, froze in place as a matter of fact._

" _Huh?" Elsa wondered._

 _Then the room shifted and became a nursery._

 _The Queen could see Aiden's mother dress in pajamas, leaning against a crib and playing with her baby who was resting on his belly, cooing and giggling at his mommy who was tickling his belly._

" _Aiden?...Are you awake my little spark, yes you are.." Elsa heard Amelia say in a playful voice while Aiden kept making baby noises and giggling up a storm._

 _Elsa smiled at the sight. But when the Queen came closer to look in the crib, Amelia disappeared. Elsa was taken back by this, but she looked down inside the crib to see a four month old baby Aiden still in the crib. But he didn't cry from his mother leaving him, instead he looked at Elsa with wide eyes. Blue colored eyes that were not changing when he blinked. Elsa was surprised that the baby could see her. Aiden gurgled happily and reached for her with his tiny hands._

 _Elsa lips curled up to her ears, she smiled so wide and tears began to form in her eyes. She picked the baby up gently and held him in a firm and yet gentle grasp in her arms._

" _Hello sweetie. You and me, were going to become so close. Closer than ever before. " Elsa cooed. " You may not know it yet, but so much like my family. You've captured so much of my heart. More than i can say for anyone else. I know i haven't been there for you when you first came here, all of the years you've suffered. But your here now. And…."_

 _Elsa took a deep breath and kept going. "i wanted nothing more then for you to be happy again. And if your happier somewhere else then i will respect your choice, it will not let me stop caring about you. But if you want to stay, and have a life here with me in the castle. I promise to give you nothing but the best in life, all of the good that you were denied. And all of the loved that you missed having."_

 _The baby rested in her arms, but his eyes were still open indicating that he was listening to Elsa speak from her heart._

" _I know you think that were not the same, baby. But we are, we really are. I may not have suffered badly as you but i would not hesitate to switch places with you, so you could be spared all of the pain you've endured." Elsa expressed as she caressed his soft cheek. " From the first moment i saw you, dancing with your powers in the air and defending the innocent. And me. The long week we've spent together. That entire time, I felt pride and certainly. That i am no longer alone in my struggles of being different. All of the answers to finally understanding who i am. Came from you."_

 _Aiden's little baby hand grabbed her index finger, holding on to it like as if what he heard the Queen say to him actually touched his heart._

" _If you don't feel happy here with me I know it's hard to believe, Aiden. But i swear to you. I can't live without you. None of us can. Our time together may not have been long. But you have to believe when i say." Elsa held herself from crying when she said these words. "I love you. I love you so much."_

 _With tears streaming down her face. She leaned in and kissed his forehead saying. "I just hope you can love me back."_

" _He does already." Elsa heard a voice next to her. She turned to see Amelia standing there smiling just like her._

" _Your his mother…" Elsa gasped._

" _I am….. But as you may already know, I've passed away." Amelia said sadly recalling some of the current events. She inhaled a little before saying. "When Aiden saw my body, laying in the house that we were going to start a whole new life together in…..He-he almost commit suicide."_

 _Elsa was terrified to hear that, she even choked on a sob._

" _But then he came here, and got to see me again. I told him everything he needed to hear. And after he heard the conversation you had with her sister the other day….." Amelia revealed to Elsa who was astounded to hear. "It was only possible because your heart is connected with my son now, Aiden just didn't know it yet."_

" _I….I don't know what to say." Elsa replied with a small chuckled. Amelia chuckled with her._

" _You don't have to now, you've said more than enough." Amelia remarked. Then she place her hand on Elsa's shoulder. And spoke with emotional sincerity. "I can't be there to take care of my baby anymore. But knowing what's coming for him. Knowing that he will be loved and cared for by someone that i have faith in, who is both perfect and trust worthy for role of being his mother. In fact i always knew you were the one, even Aiden has already chosen you."_

 _Elsa was smiling now. She was loving where she was going with this._

" _Will you take care of my baby for me? Your Majesty? The most honored Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" Amalia requested._

 _Elsa nodded instantly. "I will. I swear to you , your baby. Aiden is in for a whole you meaning of life ahead of him." Elsa answered with radiant's coming from her voice._

 _Amelia sniffed a little but kept her smile as a tear fell from her face. "I know." She breathed._

 _Then Amelia looked down at baby Aiden in Elsa's arms, she leaned forward and gave him one last kiss goodbye. "Good night my little Spark. I'll see you in the morning." Amelia whispered in her baby's ear._

 _Then everything shifted around Elsa and she appeared back into the real world._

* * *

 ** _Back to reality in Elsa's bedroom….._**

Elsa stood back in the same spot in her bedroom.

This time she felt something being held in her arms. But instead of Aiden as a baby. It was just Aiden. Who's small frame of a body was pressed against Elsa's waist, with his arms wrapped around her in a strong hug. As if the boy was holding back a soft spot.

Elsa smiled and kept hugging him until he pulled away slowly, so she could see him. And what he looks like now.

Everything looks the same, except that Aiden's skin is now pale like hers, his eyes were no longer glowing like neon lights. In fact color doesn't change from blue and green anymore, but his eye color is now turquoise. His hair is now platinum blond. More white then hers in fact. And all of the scars on his body are gone now. It's as if Elsa really did give birth to him because if Aiden's looks.

Elsa was blown away and astonished seeing him, like she was looking in a mirror.

"Yes, i now look like the Joker if he had nothing to lose. More specifically, i look like you." Aiden jokes making the Queen laugh. "This is what she meant when she said i chose you earlier."

Elsa widen her eyes. "You saw all of that?"

"I put you there didn't i?" Aiden replied. "I heard every poetically biblical thing you said to little me."

Then he took Elsa's hand. "I just want to make sure of one thing. Did you mean everything you said?" he asked, but knowing what she was going to say. Aiden just wanted to hear it in person now.

Elsa bent down to his level, and looked directly in his eyes. "More than anything. So what you say, little Spark. Will you let me take you in?"

Aiden rose his eyebrow, making the same look Elsa always made. "I'll do more then just answer, 'll do it the best way possible." he stated

Aiden wrapped his arms around Elsa's neck and leaned into her shoulder. Elsa hugged him back. they both gripped each other, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

" I love you Mom." Aiden said finally.

Elsa's heart lit up when she heard him say those words. Not only did he say it before she could in person, but he called her Mom. Nothing could make the Great Snow Queen happier then this moment. She hasn't felt this way since she heard Anna said it during the Great Thaw.

Aiden was now her son, and Elsa was now his mother.

"I love you too sweetheart." Elsa replied softly and placed a kiss on his cheek and held the boy's tiny face in her chilly hands, rubbing small circles into his cheeks as their foreheads met ever so gently.

"My little Spark." The Queen said, testing how the name felt in her mouth. Aiden couldn't contain the grin that swept him up and overwhelmed the majority of his face, even his eye color started glowing as he started to feel great. His old pet name never sounded so perfect since the first time he heard it, and it felt amazing to be able to hear it again, especially from Elsa.

' _Goodbye misery, and hello happiness.'_ Aiden thought.

* * *

 **FINALLY! Aiden has been adopted by Elsa! Now he can finally stop invading my space!**

 **"Don't be too sure, i'll still break into this place every now and then." Maverick stated.**

 **"No you won't." Elsa said firmly, then she smirked. "Not without me."**

 **"Nice, they should call you the Loophole Queen." Maverick said giving her a fist bump.**

 **Well so much for my happy ending….. Anyway, i got to say a lot has happened in this chapter!**

 **Maverick defeated Lash, we found out he was a robot built by a mad man's company years ago.**

 **Maverick saved Arendelle, sealed the keyhole to their world and brought the ocean back to the fjord.**

 **And most importantly, Elsa is now Aiden's new mother. You heard right and read it all. The Snow Queen of Arendelle has adopted the Maverick.**

 **Also I would like to thank Kingdom** **Warrior125 for helping me come up with the name for Maverick's giant robot suit. And** **thank you for keeping up with this story.**

 **But I'm not done yet. I have at least one or two more chapters to make before i complete this story, first Aiden must find out what was inside the Chamber Of Renewal all this time. Then we will end the story with the wedding of Anna and Kristoff.**

 **After i complete the story however, i will continue Aiden's story afterwards. With sequels of Aiden having his adventure's across the stars. And even eventually meeting Sora during the event's of Kingdom Hearts II.**

 **Feel free to give me any ideas for what or how i should write next, and don't forget to review and leave comments, Fav and Follow.**

 **Until next time folks!**

 **FIST BUMP!**


	16. Renewal

**And here we are, the conclusion of this tale of fantasy action and love.**

 **"You mean Game of Thrones is over?!" Maverick quipped.**

 **Ignore him! Anyway i would like to thank all of those who stuck with me as i spent time making this story possible.**

 **"You sound like a video game maker." Maverick pointed out.**

 **KingdomWarrior125: Thank you! This was what i wanted to write from the start of it all.**

 **KH FAN: Aiden is different in ways but in other ways still the same, just better for himself.**

 **" Oh Like i wasn't before? Bite your tongue jackass!" Maverick snapped at the author, then he thank this user's kind words. "And thank you KH FAN, i am more then happy where i am now."**

 **Guest 23: Wonder no more my friend. We are about to start now.**

 **Alright let's end this story with a satisfying conclusion.**

 **"Or as good as this dude can get." Maverick humorously added.**

 **And…...Action!**

* * *

 **Renewal.**

 _ **The Chamber of Renewal….**_

The whole family came down in the cave to see the huge white room that lead to the door to the chamber.

Olaf was fascinated by the white walls with the black hearts. "Wow…. I have never seen so much white before." he said. Ironically Olaf is nothing but white. Snow that is.

"Uh…." Kristoff tried to point that out but Anna stopped him.

"Don't." She told him waving her hand.

Aiden walked up to the door to see that the countdown was to zero now, which means it is time to open the door.

"After you Little Spark." Elsa gesture for him to open.

"I am Groot." Groot said, translate: _'Ready when you are.'_

Aiden took a deep breath and touched the door with his hand. And the door to lit up with light patterns of his face mask like glowing face paint. The eye's of the image projected thin light beams like a scanner and shine across Aiden.

The door spoke with a loud voice that sounded like a female robot. Or rather this came from around the room.

" _Welcome back Maverick."_ A computer's voice spoke all around the room.

"AH VOICES!" Aiden jumped. Then he calmed himself. "Sorry that rarely happens in places like this."

" _Hmm it would seem that the ring has chosen a new wielder. Scanning…...Scanning….Aiden Nelson. From Radiant Garden. Ex cancer patient, gone missing three years ago. Before world's destruction."_ The computer said.

"It's like as if the DMV and the internet had a spawn of hell." Aiden groaned a little.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"No i've never been to one, but i'm pretty sure this is worse." Aiden answered.

" I hate to interrupt but who are you? What are you?" Kristoff asked the first question.

" _My apologies, you must be confused. I have been offline for quite some time. It would seem appropriate for some introductions. I am IRIS. The Maverick's personal assistant. I am a conduit of equal to both science and magic. And I provide all matter's of intelligence and operate on the Maverick's equipment as well as this entire chamber, under the order of whoever wields the ring of the Maverick."_ The computer named IRIS said.

And now Aiden was impressed. He thought he had to deal with hours of setting up a system like starting a streaming account.

"So….Your a magic A.I., just when i thought things couldn't get much more cooler." Aiden summed up.

"A What?" Anna asked.

" Artificial intelligence. She's basically a computer with a voice, but more supernatural….. in a fairy tale sort of way and not the occult horror film kind." Aiden explained.

" _That is correct."_ IRIS confirmed.

" Amazing, Is this what the twenty first century is like?" Elsa asked.

"No, i mean we had computers from where i come from, but not to this scale. That and none of them were magical." Aiden told his mother. "And i'm guessing this place was last used by your great grandfather, the Maverick before me…..uh what was his name again?"

"King Reidar." Elsa said.

" _That is correct Queen Elsa. It was Reidar who last wore the ring. And upon his retirement when he inherited the throne of Arendelle, he order me to go into stasis until the ring would choose a worthy successor, who would renew the path of the Maverick."_ IRIS explained. _" I apologize for not turning on the moment you passed the chamber's test. I needed time to restore all of my functions before i could come back online."_

Aiden looked at the face on the door with a dumbfounded expression. Including Elsa on the fact that the computer said her name, something this advance is too much for someone from the nineteenth century.

"Woah! The computer said your name!" Olaf gasped.

"Oh oh oh! Who am i?! Tell me tell me!" Anna said sounding like an excited little girl.

" _You are Princess Anna. Born second to Elsa, both daughters to King Agnarr and Queen Iduna."_ IRIS stated with no hesitation.

Anna Screamed like a happy school girl. "THIS IS AWESOME!" The princess's voice echoed the room.

"Indoor voice." Kristoff wince covering his ears.

"Oh, sorry honey." Anna giggled meekly. But Kristoff wrapped his arm around Anna, letting her no there's no harm done.

"This…..is freakin awesome." Aiden expressed calmly. "I feel like a nerd who got bit by a radioactive lava lamp just listening to this thing."

"I am Groot." Groot snickered. Translate _' You technically are one.'_

"Don't ruin the moment toothpick." Aiden pointed at him, then turned back at the door. " Any chance you'll open up this huge door?"

" _I'm afraid you were misinformed Mr Nelson, this isn't a door you are looking. Rather this is the operating system for the entire chamber that your standing in."_ IRIS said.

"Wait, you mean this is the Chamber of Renewal?" Aiden asked pointing at the ground.

"As in the room were standing in?" Elsa asked as well.

" _That is corrected. As a security measure this room was put under a spell or rather programed by King Reidar, to only shift the chamber into it's real exterior once the next Maverick has been chosen."_ IRIS said. _"Simply touch your keyblade on the ground. And the chamber will reveal it's true form._

"Well when put it that way…." Aiden said touching his ring and turned into Maverick. Then he simply tapped the ground with his main keyblade.

At that moment the room began to shift all around them, even the black heart patterns changed into patterns of Maverick's symbol. The whole chamber transformed and revealed layers and layouts of extremely awesome designs. The whole chamber Looked like the batcave if it was the image of the Maverick, with his M insignia everywhere and all kinds of tech and equipment mounted everywhere, and left behind by it's previous owner. The face wall door revealed its truth form to me a giant computer screen with a huge keyboard. On the left side of the room was a door that looked like it lead to a garage. On the other side of the room was a collection of equipment that all looked like it was meant for the Maverick suit. Most of it looked centuries old, but some looked pretty advance for it's time.

Everyone looked around astonished by the Chamber's designs. But what got Maverick's attention was the supposed garage door. While everyone was distracted looking around and observing the chamber, he walked over to the large door with Elsa and Groot following him.

The door opened automatically for him, the revealing the inside of a hanger. For what appeared to be, much to Maverick's shock. Was a large gummi spaceship.

" _Welcome to the Star-Search. This ship is one of the most advance gummi ships ever used by those who wield keyblades. I was programmed to update and redesign it if necessary in my stasis mode."_ IRIS said.

"Sweet baby Jesus." Aiden whispered in a daze with his eyes widened.

"Where can this ship take us?" Elsa asked.

" _Any known world you choose."_ IRIS stated.

The Queen jaw dropped to hear this, she couldn't help but chuckle. As a little girl growing up on her father's stories, Elsa's innermost dreams was to travel the worlds and see new horizons, but because of her powers that dream was forgotten until now. This was Aiden's dream as well.

But a mother's concern always comes first.

Maverick took Elsa hand and said. "Why don't we take it for a spin and see where it can take us?"

"Woah slow down young man. We don't know if this thing is safe yet." Elsa said out of caution.

" _It is alright Your Majesty, this ship is magically design to teleport it's passengers safely to a nearby world, before it could ever blow up."_ IRIS said.

"See? We got a giant cliche magic wand on our side. So come on can we fly somewhere? Please?!" Maverick begged.

Elsa rolled her eyes and snickered. "Listen i trust you to wear a magic suit, while wielding two keyblades and two different powers to out the little people." She said."But your not sailing this ship far away into an unkown world yet, not until your older?"

"No I won't be sailing it, I'll be driving it." Maverick argued.

"Same thing." Elsa spoke firmly. "Not. Until. Your older."

" _If you would like, I can just simply open a space bridge in this chamber instead, it is much safer. But i can only take you to the one world that's closest to this one. I am even able to send you back here on Maverick's order from his ring."_ IRIS said.

"Which world is that?" Elsa asked.

" _Twilight Town. Located on Prime Earth."_ IRIS answered.

"Okay then, and it really is safer?" Elsa inquired.

" _That is correct."_ IRIS stated.

"Safer than walking down stairs." Maverick sounding dejected.

" _That is correct."_ IRIS confirmed.

"Well, when you put it that way. Your only allowed to use the space bridge and everything else, except for this ship. Until i am certain your ready, this ship is not to be used. Understand?" Elsa said with a firm grin.

"Yes Mom." Maverick sighed.

"Good boy, now don't get all depress on me sparky, we still get to see another world like you wanted." Elsa said in her attempt to muster up a smile. "Let's go see what twilight town has to offer."

So on that note, and with a positive attitude. Maverick gave IRIS the order and activated the space bridge to the chamber, sending everyone in a whole new world.

It was at that moment when Aiden was finally able to catch up on all of the pop culture the new things of the future he missed out on. Introducing his family to the modern life as well.

It was as if Aiden's one world, became two.

 **(Don't worry there will be a one shot series about this later for those who are wondering what that moment was like.)**

* * *

 ** _Five Months later…._**

The Wedding Of Princess Anna and Royal Ice Master and deliverer Kristoff was on. Finally.

That night, in the chapel where Queen hosted the wedding ceremony. Neon images of the bride and groom were everywhere on the walls of the chapel, ever changing and flashing green for Anna and blue for Kristoff. With Ice patterns around them. Aiden and Elsa worked hard with the staff to make this wedding perfect, plus Aiden added in a few surprises thanks to IRIS, his magic, and him getting back to his modern life despite him living in Arendelle.

The wedding was announced and the whole kingdom was invited. All of the nobles who came from around the world were no one that Aiden knew from back in his dark past. Not that anyone would recognize him.

Now the only thing most of the world knew about Aiden, is that he's been adopted by The Queen because (in a figure of speaking) she knew his real mother. And as a favor, Elsa took him in as her own. But everyone in the kingdom knew about Aiden and Maverick being the same, because on the week after the battle of the fjord, Aiden revealed himself to the public and his adoption was final by the royal council. Making him an official member of the royal family.

And on that day Aiden was officially adopted, his last name change from Aiden Nelson to Prince Aiden Elsenov. Which meant 'Son of Elsa'. Even the boy felt that it had a nice ring to it. And he proud stuck to that name ever since.

As for the rest of the worlds awareness of this event. They only knew the Maverick saved Arendelle and Aiden was adopted by the Queen. Because Elsa made it clear to him, because of his great power. That would make him a target to the worst of the worst, people like the Duke of Weselton, Hans or people like what Troy Grogman was. Which is why Elsa told Aiden to keep his identity a secret. Which Aiden had no problem promising to follow this rule Elsa gave him, for once he would love to be seen as someone normal in the eyes of the public. Outside of home that is,

Aiden even follows this rule outside of his world. If the Maverick can make his own rules, that doesn't mean he should break his own rules.

It seemed like everything was as they should be, including this wedding. The the ceremony about to start, all of the guest were seated and chatting amongst themselves, including some familiar faces. Like Princess Rapunzel and Captain Cassandra seated with the side of the bride. And Prince Eugene Fitzherbert and and his companion Arnwaldo Schnitz AKA Lance Strongbow, seated with the groom. Who of course were the only people in Corona who knew about Aiden and the Maverick being one and the same, including the King and Queen.

"Wait so the kid…... is the Maverick?" Lance asked Eugene in a quiet voice. They were talking about what they heard about the past events in the kingdom. But Eugene and Rapunzel heard so much more. Since the King and Queen of Corona were informed by their niece Queen Elsa on a note she sent, telling them the whole story.

"That's what the letter said, but honestly…..I don't get it." Eugene responded scratching his head. " How is a little rugrat like him, be able to fit in a huge suit of armor like that? I mean this kid looks so short that he uses a shoe for a sleeping bag!"

Lance immediately covered Eugene's mouth "Woah careful man! The Maverick is dangerous." Lance shushed him trying not to speak out loud. "From what i heard, he could hear us from where were sitting."

"Wha- Are you kidding me?!" Eugene exclaimed at his friend in a whisper. " Who do you think he is? Santa Clause?"

"No, Santa if only gives us coal if we tick him off. This kid will give us a supernatural ass whooping." Lance whispered while quivering at the thought

Currently

"Oh you're being ridiculous Lance, and coming from me that's saying a million mouth fulls. He doesn't hurt innocent folks. He's a good kid if he that close to the queen. That, and he can't hear us. Watch." Eugene whispered.

Aiden was currently standing at the Altar as best man, he had shades over his eyes and the boy was wearing a 19th century dark blue men's uniform. Fit for a prince. Aiden was currently talking with Kristoff so it old seem he didn't hear a word the two ex thieves were saying,all the way from where they were sitting.

pretended to yell, Eugene over to Aiden with an even quieter whisper, just to prove a point. "Hey kid, Jack Frost sent me a letter. He wants his uniform back."

Not even half a second had past, when Aiden glanced at them in a cold stare. Even with his shades on his expression could give anyone goosebumps.

It was enough to make Eugene and Lance jump in there seats.

"Actually, I….Think that the letter was meant for the snowman, never mind. Please?" Eugene winced.

While still talking to Kristoff, Aiden made an okay sign with three of his back fingers. Letting them know it's okay and their not on the hook. Eugene and Lance took sigh of relief at that.

But how was Aiden able to hear them all the way from over there?

* * *

It turned out that he had a earpiece device in his right ear that allows him to hear what all of the guests were saying, thanks to the recon bugs he planted all over the chapel. Just in case any of them tried anything stupid like assassination attempts or try to make a scene. But if anything, the boy was enjoying Cassandra and Rapunzel's conversation much more.

"It seems like the girls were put in their place." Cassandra quipped with a sinister smirk on her face.

And by 'girls' she means 'the boys'. She notice the look Aiden gave to Eugene and Lance.

" Yeesh, and and i thought my cold stare was enough to keep Eugene quiet." Rapunzel commented.

"The Queen's adopted son holds a lot of power, and from what I've heard, a lot more." Cassandra said with remark. "I pity the poor sap who tries to get on his bad side."

"Cass, he doesn't seem like the kind of kid that wants to hurt anyone. Right Pascal?" Rapunzel asked her loyal pet chameleon on her shoulder. Who just shrugged in response.

"That's not what i mean Raps, sure the Queen said it herself. He doesn't kill or harm innocent folks. I'm just the kind of person who can recognize a force to be reckoned with." Cassandra stated. "And i hope the kid can handle having that much power living inside him."

Rapunzel sighed with a thought of wonder. "I'm sure he can, besides I just hope we get to see him in the suit before we leave." She said.

"I'm not gonna lie, me too." Cassandra agree. "I heard he looks like a full grown adult in that suit. However that works."

* * *

Back at the altar, Kristoff was dress in a blue navy grooms outfit, with a matching button coat and a pair of white gloves. And a white flower made of ice for the corsage on his coat, thanks to Elsa's magic. Kristoff was doing his best to keep a respective posture straight in front of the guests. But even Aiden could tell he was a jittery.

"Nervous Uncle Kris? You smell nervous." Aiden quipped.

"No, i'm not…..a little. I just thought i was ready for this, but now that it's happening." Kristoff took a deep nervous breath. "I feel like i'm about to faint at any moment."

"Don't get cold feet on us now Mountain Dew, that my job." Aiden said.

Kristoff. "Well that is also your mom's job too." he said.

"Not that point, but i get it. Your afraid and you want this to work." Aiden pointed out which shocked Kristoff that the boy knew what was going on in his head. "I watch TV a lot to know how this scene play's out, just tell her you want her by saying to short words, and it will be over before you know it."

Kristoff knew there was merit in what he was saying, but he looked around at the guests. "I just get the feeling that these guys don't think im good enough to marry someone like Anna." She admitted. Kristoff was starting to not feel worthy enough. He is an ice harvester and a guy who lives in the mountains. While Anna is a Princess, royalty for that matter.

"If anybody does, then ***k what they think." Aiden whispered quietly so that the bishop behind them wouldn't here the boy's foul language. But his Uncle didn't mind Aiden's colorful words being a guy from the woods, plus he can keep a secret when he needs to. Aiden learning slowly not to talk this way anymore, but it's hard for a boy from a dark past to let go of certain things, but he is improving. Just not as quick as his mother wants him too. Thankfully he never talks that way in front of Elsa.

"If anything there gossiping about me more than you right now." Aiden said. " But on the other hand, their jealous. Because they know you deserve her more then they do."

Kristoff smiled down at his nephew for saying that.

Then Aiden gave him a suggestion. "Look if you start feeling high-strung again, just picture all the men in their underwear. Except for Zachary Levi in the goatee over there. He's already spoken for." Aiden said referring to Eugene who was still talking with Lance.

Kristoff chuckled. "I think i'll try that, thank's Aid." He said ruffling the boy's platinum hair.

"Don't thank me yet newlywed games. Here she comes." Aiden heard a Carriage outside from his earpiece, he could tell who was about to come in.

Just then the camera's everywhere, unknown to all of the guests inside began to record as the ceremony had began. The chapel's choir began to vocalize the traditional wedding song from the previous King and Queen's wedding. All of the guest stood and looked toward the door. Olaf came in first, The snowman was wearing a bow tie, carrying a basket of flowers and dropping some on the floor as he toddled down the aisle, waving at the guests.

" I never get tired at seeing that cute little guy." Rapunzel whispered over to Cassandra while waving back.

"I'll never get use to seeing that creepy little guy." Eugene whispered over to Lance.

Then Groot came in second as a bodyguard for the bride and groom, i mean who would better to guard the ceremony then an alien with the strength of a thousand trees. His appearances both shocked and fascinated the guests. They heard of Groot in the invitations, so they knew he wasn't a thread. Since they were already use to seeing a talking snowman.

"Now that, is unbelievable." Cassandra said enthrall as well as Rapunzel to see the giant talking tree for the first time.

"Now that, i'll never get use to." Lance squeaked in fear seeing Groot.

"You and me both, the Maverick is starting to sound really good for pain right about now." Eugene agree in fear.

Once that was done, Groot stood at the corner on the left side of the altar, while Olaf stood on the left next to Kristoff and Aiden.

"Is he still nervous?" Olaf whispered to Aiden.

"Like stray cats on aspirin." Aiden answered humorously, Olaf covered his mouth so he wouldn't laugh. He didn't know what aspirin was but the cat joke got him. They both knew how important this day was to Anna and Kristoff, they all did.

* * *

It was now time for the bride of the hour to walk in. Elsa was there to walk Anna down the aisle.

But Before the two sisters went inside the church, the Princess took a deep breath, she was feeling nervous as much as The groom. Anna loves Kristoff so much, which is why she didn't want to force him to attend something he was not comfortable with.

The Queen noticed, and squeezed her baby sister's hand in assurance.

She looked over at her. "You have nothing to worry about, i'll be there with you. All the way to the end Anna." Elsa said.

Anna smile "Thank you, Elsa. I love you." her sister said.

"I love you, too, Anna." Elsa said as they both hugged before she linked her arm into her sister's arm. "So, are you ready?"

"I am now, more than ever." Anna answered.

With that response, both sisters walked slowly and gracefully into the chapel and down the aisle. All time seemed to have stopped when Kristoff gazed at his bride coming down the aisle and his jaw dropped, just seeing how beautiful she looked made him smile widely . She wore a custom made white brides dress, with hints of light blue glowing flower patterns on the gown. Courtesy of Aiden's powers adding the final touches yesterday. Anna appearance made of the guests marvel at the sight of her beauty.

Once they reached the end of the aisle, Elsa and Anna let go of each other's arms and the princess stood up at the altar standing across the groom, while the Queen stood next to Aiden.

Then Anna gave her bouquet to Groot, who stood close by Anna, guarding the whole ceremony

Once everyone was in their proper places, the choir stopped singing and then the bishop began to speak. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Sir Kristoff Bjorgman and Princess Anna Isabella Agðarsdotter of Arendelle in holy matrimony."

While the bishop spoke, Kristoff and Anna looked into each other's eyes and joined hands, with Kristoff primarily holding Anna's hand. They both Mouthed i love you's to each other. And everyone around them smiled. Mostly everyone, Groot was too busy trying his best to stay awake while Aiden doing his best holding back a yawn. The Bishop kept going with his long and boring ceremonial words of love that almost made the Great Maverick die of boredom. Even if he had a magic healing factor.

' _Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored.'_ Aiden thought in boredom. Elsa place her arm around the boys shoulder to help him stay awake.

"If there is anyone who does not believe that these two people should be joined together, speak now, or forever hold your peace," the bishop finally stated.

Aiden cracked his neck a bit, his way of looking intimidating. Daring anyone in the church to say ' i object' then meeting a shift blast of blue and green lightning. Elsa shook her head with a smile and place

' _What am i ever going to do with him?'_ Elsa thought.

After a few seconds of waiting no one spoke up.

 _'Guess they got the hint.'_ Aiden thought

" Now who has the rings?" The bishop asked.

That was Aiden's cue. "Hold your fingers out." the boy said to both the bride and groom, which they did.

Then Aiden took his shades off, revealing his glowing eyes. He held the palms of his hands up to glow in front of everyone who were all transfixed. Then two rings formed out of his hands, on green like emerald with heart patterns for the groom, while the bride's ring had small blue diamonds on the outside. Aiden's eyes shot out beams of light like a laser and spelled Anna's name on her ring and Kristoff's name on his ring. Then with one shift push out of his hand. The rings floated over on the ring fingers of the newlywed couple.

Anna loved how shiny and pretty her ring looked, so much that she smiled widely at Aiden as if to say thank you. Aiden grinned held his hands up a little as if he was saying it was nothing. Then he put his shades back on, allowing the Bishop to proceed with the vows.

"Do you, Sir Kristoff. Take Princess Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" The Bishop asked Kristoff.

"I do." Kristoff said smiling at Anna.

"Do you, Princess Anna. Do you take Sir Kristoff to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" The bishop repeated the same questions to the princess

"I do." Anna answered with watery eyes.

"Wait for it." Aiden whispered.

"I now pronounce this couple husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The bishop declared.

Once they heard those words, Anna didn't waste a second as she hopped on Kristoff, surprising him as she kissed him passionately, not too much for the kids that were watching. Kristoff tenderly returned the kiss. Once they started kissing, all of the guest clapped and applauded in there hour of love, that finally came.

"And….now." Aiden whispered touching his ring, causing the appropriate music to play all around them.

* * *

 **( Rascal Flatts - Bless The Broken Roads)**

All of the guest heard the music play all around, and noticed it coming from the stereo's formed up on the corners of the chapel. Everyone was spellbound by the melody and streams of the song. Including Rapunzel's family.

"Woah." Cassandra whispered.

"I never heard music like this before." Rapunzel said in awe.

 **I set out on a narrow way many years ago**

 **Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**

 **But I got lost a time or two**

 **Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**

Anna and Kristoff held each other for a short moment, smiling and enjoying the music along with everyone else inside. The ceiling then began to open in to like a giant convertible, thanks to Aiden's magic and productive genius. But the bishop nor Elsa didn't mind since he told them the ceiling could close back up with the push of a button.

With the night sky now in full view of all that was there. an aurora of neon projected in giant blue and green lights stream patterns, like the northern lights of it was a light show for everyone to see. Or fireworks if the lights never disappeared.

The light projected giant different images. Including one of Anna and Kristoff. Which made Anna smile so wide and bright, her face could fall off trying to match the brightnest coming from the sky.

All made possible by Aiden and his magic.

"Okay, now my mind is blown." Cassandra said staring in wonderment.

"Yeah." Rapunzel sighed feeling the same way.

Back up at the alter, standing next to the bride and groom. Elsa smiled down at Aiden.

"You sure know how to pick the ones." She said talking about the songs and the lights in the sky.

" Don't i always?" Aiden said to her with a smile.

 **I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**

 **That every long lost dream led me to where you are**

 **Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars**

 **Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

 **This much I know is true**

 **That God blessed the broken road**

 **That led me straight to you**

 **Yes it did**

Elsa brought Her son close with her cool but soft hand, and leaned him into her. To Aiden, she wasn't cold. She was warm in the right way for him.

"You've come a long way sweetie, you've more deserve the right to be happy from now on. And i'll be there every step the way, making sure of that." The Queen said to her son.

Aiden snickered leaning his head into her side. " I might just hold you that, Queen." Then boy whispered to her. "Thank you, Mom. For everything."

"Your very welcome, my little spark." His mother whispered back to him kissing the top of his head.

Everyone was too busy hearing the music and the beautiful colors and images change in the sky to even notice, The Queen and The Maverick having their moment of love as mother and son. It seemed like everything is as it should be.

 **I think about the years I spent just passing through**

 **I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**

 **But you just smile and take my hand**

 **You've been there you understand**

 **It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**

 **Every long lost dream led me to where you are**

 **And others who broke my heart they were like northern stars**

 **Pointing me on my way into your loving arms**

 **This much I know it's true**

 **That God blessed the broken road**

 **That led me straight to you**

 **Yeah**

 **And now I'm just rolling home**

 **Into my lover's arms**

 **This much I know is true**

 **That God blessed the broken road**

 **That led me straight to you**

 **That God blessed the broken road**

 **Ooh, ooh**

 **That led me straight to you**

At that moment. Aiden Elsenov truly felt whole.

Then at that moment, the lights in the sky projected neon images of the Queen and the Maverick.

* * *

 **And That's a wrap ladies and gentlemen!**

 **In other words, th- th- th- THAT'S ALL FOLK!**

 **And i can tell you all are crying after reading that, admit it you all are! Or at least all those with a tender chest organ.**

 **As you can tell, i gave Aiden his own personal A.I. which was inspired by Karen from Spider-Man Homecoming, and his personal gummi ship, only this one was modeled after the Milano from Guardians of The Galaxy.**

 **HEY I HAD GROOT IN THIS STORY WHY NOT THE SHIP?!**

 **Only this ship is Blue and Green instead of Blue and yellow. And it's called the Star-Search instead of Milano.**

 **Thanks to KingdomWarrior125 for coming up with that catchy name for me.**

 **Also i bet you also loved the fact that i let the characters from Tangled and the series cameo at the wedding of Anna and Kristoff, including Lance strongbow. Pretty neat right?**

 **Did anyone get Aiden's joke for calling Eugene Zachary Levi with a goatee? It's funny because that's his voice actor for those of you who didn't know.**

 **Plus i personally thought of the song "Bless the Broken Roads" by Rascal Flatts to be the ending song, i felt that it fit that moment because it fit how Aiden felt when he was brought into Elsa's family and when she adopted him. It even fit what the two sisters went through to get to that moment, Anna's wedding. Elsa finally living years after the gates opened.**

 **It seemed like every was going ri- wait! Where's Maverick?**

* * *

 ** _Epilogue….._**

 _Maverick stepped out of the bathroom in the ending scene from Ferris Bueller's day off. Wearing a red bath robe and looking at the audience. He walked up to the screen._

" _Your still here? It's over. Go home." Maverick said sounding like Matthew Broderick._

" _Oh your expecting a teaser for The Maverick sequel, well we need time to make one right now." Maverick said walking off. "What were you expecting Haley Joel Osment, with his thirty year old baby face to show up in spiky hair and a awkward looking huge set of laces? Go, go." Maverick waved off as he left the scene._

* * *

 **Okay?...Well i guess that's it folks. Be sure to keep an eye out for the sequel, it'll be ready soon. Until next time Disney and Square Enix lovers!**

 **Fis-**

* * *

" _Oh i can tell you this though." Maverick said._

 _Before the author could finish, Maverick stepped back out, holding out a finger before walking in front of the audience._

" _But it's a bit of a secret to don't tell anybody. And if you do so happen to tell somebody, just tell them not to tell anybody." Maverick said in announcement. "In the sequel. Everything will take place four to five years later. And then, we're gonna meet my father."_

 _Gasps were heard in the audience._

" _Yeah i know, amazing character, from outer space and a lot of drama. Were thinking of using an OCC version of J'son from Spardax. Since 'Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol 2' use Ego the living planet instead. Were going to change a lot of aspects about Jason to fit into the story, including his hair style and facial hair, that and he's going to be younger and a love interest for the Snow Queen." Maverick stated._

 _Then he kept going on about the OCC details. "We just need you guys to decide what voice actor would be good for him. Maybe Hugh Jackman, Josh Groban, Chris Pine. All of the fanatics still beg for him to show up, plus he knew how to live long and prosper. Who knows?" Maverick said then prepared to walk out. "Anyway big secret, shhh. Oh and don't send any spam's or leave garbage lying around your laptop. It's a total, dick move. Go go." He waved off_

 _Then Maverick peered his head a little from the corner and made a noise from his mouth. "Chicka-chicka." He said in an air whisper like a sound effect._

* * *

 **Ah hem! As i ways saying….And yes Aiden Meets his real father in the sequel, let me know what you think of that and the ideas Maverick just gave away.**

 **And let me know which voice actor you want for Aiden's father to sound like.**

 **Oh and let me know as well what would be a good voice actor for twelve year old Aiden.**

 **Anyway that about wraps up this story.**

 **Until next time Disney and Square Enix lovers!**

 **FISTBUMP!**


	17. UPDATE!

**HEY FOLKS!**

 **I just post a new one-shot series that take's place after this story!**

 **It's called "Aiden, Son Of The Snow Queen"**

 **If you wan't to see more about what Aiden Elsenov AKA The Maverick's life is like after this, and what happened in between the first ending and the wedding. Go and see!**

 **And let me know if you like it!**


	18. SEQUEL!

**SEQUEL TIME FOLKS!**

 **Yes it's finally ready!**

 **Go to my profile and look up The Queen And The Maverick Vol. 2!**

 **And see how Aiden story continues!**

 **Also if you haven't decided yet, go to the poll on my profile and vote on which voice actor you would want for Aiden's father.**

 **PS. I even rewrote just a few things in the last chapter of the first Queen and Maverick story.**


End file.
